


Hugs And Glitches

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: ERROR - 404 - Not Found [7]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Multiverse, Other, universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 90,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Both Error and Lust only know of each other from rumours, the Destroyer and the Whore- and despite knowing first hand what it's like to be treated as an outcast because of rumours, they react to each other with disfavour and hate towards each other...And yet the pair manage to form an alliance, then a friendship and something a little more.Not that the ERROR would ever admit it, even when the Jam Tart teases him until he blushes.
Relationships: Error/Lust, Reaper/Geno
Series: ERROR - 404 - Not Found [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	1. True

The Sans sighs heavily, leaning back into his pillow, he really did not like the idea the Artist had presented him with- he could not imagine how this was going to work against the Destroyer of Worlds. 

The Sans in question was from Lust Tale #0, the original of their Multiverse; he held the name Lust and with this new Star Council being set up, he was to be the representative to all the Lust Tales that came after him. 

When the meeting of how many copies there was to which universe, it was discovered that Lust Tale had a large number compared to the rest- which was when there was a little investigation into this. 

"*i don't know about this dear." Lust Sans says looking away from the protector, "i'm not even a full member of your dream team. so..."

"*You can become a full member!" Ink cries out joyfully, leaning closer to the purple eyelighted skeleton, so for once in his life, moves away from someone's body.

There was just something a little creepy about Ink that Lust could not explain; he knows from his copies he had to oversee, that Ink came to them for entertainment at times. 

Lust leans back further smiling at him with confidence now. 

"*oh? a full member huh?" Lust hums out, appearing to think deeply over this manner, "what all the stuff that comes with it?"

"*Of course!" Ink says with a bold grin. 

Lust sighs and looks away, it was fake, he knew when someone was faking an emotion- now he knew why he disliked the artist. 

"*well then i'll think about it." Lust purrs at him, giving him his own fake smile. 

"*I'll be back in an hour!" Ink told him with a laugh, throwing some red paint on the ground and before Lust could question this, he was gone. 

"*an hour? give me longer than that!" Lust snaps at the air, he huffs loudly and crosses his arms over his bare ribs. 

Ink had no respect for him, coming into his bedroom in the middle of the night and telling him this strange plan to stop the ERROR once and for all. 

From what Lust could make out of the artist's insane rumbling, the ERROR leaves Lust Tale alone. And now that Lust really thinks about it, the Lust Tales that are aware of the multiverse around them, often reports only viruses attacking. 

In fact, Lust Tale was known for its viruses and there was an ongoing joke about it in the new council Dream was trying to set up. It was hard trying to get so many different monsters to agree to the terms these 'Light Sanses' were trying to put into place. 

Lust wiggles down under his covers, pulling them up with his hands at the same time- he had cooled down a lot since last night and would be fine until breakfast. 

Purple eyelights gaze to the empty side of the bed, his partner had been tossed out by Ink the moment he entered. 

Lust did not think this council idea was going to work, but he stuck to Ink and Dream since they seemed determined enough. Those who followed get protection against attackers... apart from the viruses, no one seemed to know what to do about them. 

Lust had heard that Ink had gathered a group of Science Sanse to work on this, however, he had to be on the top of the pillar to be able to get that help if it became available for him and the rest of the Lust Tales. 

Lust really did not care about the other Lust Tales Sanses, he really only cared for his own and above else, his brother, Papyrus. 

"*maybe i should just agree." Lust utters out grimly, then throwing the covers off himself, he swung his legs around and places them on the ground- raising off the bed he hurries to the bathroom, he did not want Ink to return halfway through washing. 

On entering the shower he quickly begins... and pauses, normally he could take a shower and then a two-hour bath, he could not do that at the moment. 

"*unless ink forget." Lust says with a hopeful smile, turning on the water and stepping into the warmth that waterfall down on his cold bones. 

It was rare for that normal constant heat that washing over his body in waves, to be kept down, so he took this time just to enjoy that feeling. 

...it did not last long. 

"*what are you doing!?" Lust screams at the sight of Ink standing on the other side of the glass of his shower; the artist was just staring at him with this creepy blank expression. 

"*An hour is up!" Ink told him loudly, suddenly smiling happily at him. 

"*no it has not!" Lust snaps at him, he points to the door, "go wait in my room! i'll be out soon!"

Ink turns and wanders over to the door, opening it, he takes one last look at Lust and vanishes through the doorway, leaving it open slightly. 

Shaking his skull, Lust quickly washes down and exited- he went to the small set of draws that was installed under the sink and grabs some clothes out of it. 

There was actually clothes items hidden everywhere around the house and sometimes, hidden outside since no one knew when they would be needed them.

Lust pulls on tight black pants with a purple stripe running down the sides, a black tank top came just to his lower ribs and an open sleeveless jacket which was purple with blue fluff around the hood. 

Lust looks around for some shoes of any kind but found none there. 

'*it's not like i need any. i'm not going anywhere.' Lust thinks to himself as he straightens himself and with a heavy sigh, heads towards the door.

Opening it fully, he steps into his bedroom, where Ink was sitting on his bed playing with some pink paint in a tub.

Ink looks to him with a grin, putting the paint away. 

"*I forgot why I was here for a moment!" Ink laughs at him as he steps for, "good thing I remembered before I drank my paint!"

Lust frowns at him, he heard from his other selves that Ink needed to take something in order to start with them. Lust guessed that the 'paint' was something like the Lust injection his universe was forced to have, only temporary. 

"*so. my choice dearling." Lust says to him with a forced smile and then lies "i'll do it. whatever it takes to help our multiverse!"

"*Great!" Ink cheers loudly, running to his feet, "Let's go!"

"*...'go'?" Lust repeats tilting his skull slightly, "go where?"

"*To see Error of course!" Ink says with a laugh, "were you not listening? I want to see how he reacts to you!"

"*but right now?" Lust questions in confusion, "how will you find him?"

"*Oh. Error is attacking a universe as we speak!" Ink told him joyfully, bouncing on his heel, "this should be fun!"

Lust stood there stunned. The Protector of their multiverse was just sitting there doing nothing while the Destroyer destroyed a universe. 

And was laughing about it. 

Before Lust could think more of the matter, Ink grabs his hand and drags him through some yellow paint. Soon he was lost in many colours that swirl and twists around, making him want to vomit. 

Then gravity changes, no longer travelling upwards but falling down on his left- Lust lands hard on rocky ground. 

The first thing he does was take a deep inwards breathe and coughs loudly, sitting up he looks to the ground, staring under the light of the lava that lit the area. 

Lust felt horror grip his SOUL as he realizes just what he breathed in- dust. 

Monster dust. 

There were piles of monster everywhere.

Lust's orbits grew wide, he struggles to get to his feet only for him to double over and vomit.

Someone kneels by him, turning his skull he sees Ink there, staring at him with mild interest. 

"*Error is not far from here." Ink told him in a neutral tone, "Want me to carry you?"

Lust glares at the artist, he manages to stand tall and face him. 

"*why did you bring me to this place!?" Lust shouts at him, he was normally not a monster that lost his temper easily but thrown into a pile of monster dust in a strange universe with someone who must likely kill him on sight, was not something he could be calm about. 

"*I told you!" Ink says loudly, grinning boldly at him seemingly not caring that the other looked ready to toss him into the lava pool close by, "I want to see how Error reacts to you! Since. He never attacks your universes! Wait! I did tell you right!?"

Lust was about to say something when a horrible sound came from somewhere nearby. 

"*There is he!" Ink says looking off to the right, "Quick! Go find behind that lamp!"

Too scared to comment on this, Lust does what he was told and rushes towards a lamp- it was oddly 'Sans shaped' for his liking and made him numbly wonder how long the artist had been setting this up. 

"*Error!" Ink shouts loudly and with rage in his tone- Lust peeks his skull out, he had never heard the Protector sound this way, it was hard to imagine him doing so what how he always portrayed himself to Lust. 

Lust sees Ink, he had his left side showing to the lusty skeleton- glances towards where Ink was heading, he hears the sound of static getting louder and louder, completely cover the noises from the bubbling lava pool. 

Shaking now he held onto the lamp, he wanted to hide and pretend he was anywhere else but here.

Then came footsteps, loud footsteps that seemed like they were in an enclosed hallway rather than an open cave- it sounded like someone walking along with marble flooring; strangely enough, every ten or more steps, there was a noise which seemed like thick liquid hitting the flooring. 

Lust tries to control his shakes, if he started rattling and Ink was wrong about Error not touching him or his universe, then he was going to be adding to the dust. 

The noise of liquid hitting the floor came louder and he closes his orbits, not wanting to see what poor SOUL was bleeding out. 

"*I've been waiting for you Error!" Ink yells at the Destroyer and Lust silently beg him not to.

"*i know. i knew when ya kept coming through. trying to drive me mad. i swear." Came a glitching voice- it had a different pitch, tone and volume with every spoken word.

Breathing in slowly and deeply, Lust slowly opens his orbits and sees the Destroyer for the first time. 

A crazed looking skeleton stares at the Protector- a blacker than black skull, black, red and yellow hands and red bones for his shinbones and his feet. 

The ERROR had similar clothes as to the Classic Sanses. Only with mainly black and reds, with hints of yellow for the colour scheme. Black jacket with yellow lining the pockets and zips, red jumper, black shorts with red stripes going down the sides, black slippers...well, slipper, the left slipper was missing. 

The whole body of the ERROR was glitching, parts of him coming off and then returning, little white, black and blue lines things, flickered in and out of existence. Weird 'ERROR' signs blinked on different parts of his form.

Haunting red sockets look out on the world filled with hate- his right socket was deformed and a little grey eyelight moves around, seemingly lagging as it could not keep up with the other was on time. 

The other socket was wider, there was a yellow and blue eyelight within; the colours swirl around each other but never mixing or blending, the colours did not display any green. 

Sickeningly yellow teeth grin insanely toward the Artist.

There were the 'Tear Marks' running down those black cheeks he had heard about, the black seemed to highlight the light blue colour of the marks.

The ERROR held up one hand, showing off the infamous blue strings. 

Lust wanted to cry, he felt right there and then that death would be more welcoming then whatever the Destroyer was going to do to him once he noticed him there. 

"*I have something I wanted to ask you." Ink said to the ERROR after a strange staring match passed them- Lust watches them fearing for his life, something that was ever said about the Destroyer must be true, "Are you some kind of pev?"

Lust almost fell down in shock at those words, '*are is he talking to me- wait. no. he' talking to the error.' 

The ERROR had sort of paused, then glitches rapidly. 

"*what!?" Error screams at the Protector in rage.

Ink points to the mega-glitch, grinning boldly, "*I've worked it out! It's so clear to me now! You are a pev! That's why you never touch Lust Tale!" 

Lust tilts his skull, then looks to the ERROR... ERROR signs had appeared in his sockets, travelling across them. 

"*Ha! The same thing happened before when I asked! You pev! I bet you use your strings!" Ink declares proudly, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest, "Anyway! I came prepared!"

"*ya moron!" Error says as he gives a glitching growl, he raises a hand and seemingly opens the space next to him, rows on numbers appeared within constantly moving, "i'll destroy this place. along with ya in it!"

Lust was startled when Ink suddenly came running over to him, then picks him up bridal style- the lustful skeleton got the shock of his life when he realized he was being taken over to the Destroyer and being placed in front of him a few steps away. 

He could hear the static sound much more now, the flickering glitches made him feel sick; he was standing in front of the most insane monster in the multiverse. 

Terror run up and down his spine when he noticed the ERROR signs in those sockets began to clear. 

The ERROR stares at him. 

Then took a step back and opened his jaws- the most strangest sound erupted from the glitching skeleton. It caused both Lust and Ink to bring their hands up quickly and cover their earholes. 

The sound of static mixed with a series of beeps, harsh humming, quiet whistling, repetitive clicking, very noticeable humming, knocking, hard thumping, unexplained **whirring, crackling** , **popping and hissing.**

Lust watches stunned, as the ERROR shook violently, making an afterimage of himself. 

Then he blinks, staring at Lust as he was the grossest insect he had ever seen. Error closes whatever the open space was next to him, then steps back and opens a large white glitchy portal. 

Lust tilts his skull and the ERROR let out a glitchy cry, spun around and exited the world. He stares as the portal vanishes and with it, the 'deadly' skeleton in the whole multiverse. 

It was then he heard the laughter. 

Turning Lust sees Ink double over laughing hard, even pointing to the place where Error once stood. And the heat ridden skeleton did not know if he liked this or not. 

"*Oh! This is brilliant! Did you see his face!!" Ink cries out happily, wiping the tears from his sockets as he raised himself up and hurries over to Lust, "Lust! You are the new member of the Dream Team! Whenever we need to deal with the ERROR. We'll call you! Ok? Ok!"

Lust was grabbed and tugged forward, he was falling into yellow paint once more, drowning in the different colours again. Then it was all over and he was standing in the small little office that was the 'council'. This idea was still in the planning stages, he was not sure what was to become of it. 

"*Everyone!" Ink calls to the nine other Sanses there, "I have some news!"

Lust harden his heart when he noticed the disgusted looks he was getting from a few and kept reminding himself that he was doing this for his brother and universe. 

'*its fine.' Lust told himself firmly, 'this is the normal reaction. ... so and was the error's.' but he was shaking still, 'it's fine. so please body. listen to me and stop.' 

Lust felt fear wash through him, even though the ERROR was no longer here him- he rattled loudly and held himself his arms unable to take it anymore. 

"*look at that." A Sanses's voice says in a low tone but loud enough for him to hear, he glances over through hooded sockets, "he's rattling with need. guess everything they said about him was true." 


	2. Bathe

Error rolls around in the hot sand, trying to clean himself the best he can- he only ever had mud baths and sand baths, never water; water made him glitch like crazy, while it did not hurt it was uncomfortable. 

Saltwater, however, was very painful. 

So places like Ocean Tale, Pirate Tale and others with water themes universes, was off-limits for him. 

In fact, Error had made a list of universes that were to be destroyed only towards the end of his goal. The list was store in a 'file' only he could see- the ERROR could make a ghosty blue screen appear, along with a transparent keyboard and kept notes within. This was also how he was able to code his strings. 

The mega-glitch pulls himself out of the sand and rose up, he stares at the hot sun above- in the distance, there were the cries and wails of monsters being killed by humans for EXP- This universe was 'RPG Sandbox Tale'. A stupid name in Error's orbits- it followed the route of a normal RPG game where monsters who appeared were killed on sight and the humans were hailed as 'heroes' because of this. 

Thankfully, this was the only universe that bears this name and was an original alternate universe... it had no RESETs nor Frisk or Chara. Meaning if any of the monsters who were main characters died here, there they were dead for good.

The ERROR walks further out of the hot sands, that could burn the flesh of humans if they dared walked bared feet- and came to a rocky place, this was the only shady place for miles around. 

Error grabs his clothes the rock he left them on and quickly gets dressed, he hated being naked- and while he knew just what a very good looking skeleton he was, he loathed the thought of others seeing him. 

The Destroyer's mind went back to 'that skeleton' and rattles in disgust. 

Lust Sans. 

Error hated that vile creature. 

It needed to be put out of its misery... though, he was unwilling to even gaze towards Lust Tale's gateway; It was on Error's list to destroy last. 

And since the ERROR would not touch this universe, it suffers greatly as a result. 

The ERROR's job was not solely destroying as most monsters thought. His job description also included patching up universes' code, updating, installing firewalls and cleaning up viruses. 

And Lust Tale was riddled with holes and viruses. 

It glitched and lagged like crazy and yet, he still would never show these universes any mercy, allowing them to worsen with time. He hoped that they would go away if he paid no attention to them.

Fully dressed Error portal a white glitchy portal and exited the long-suffering universe that was 'RPG Sandbox Tale'.

On the other side, he closes the portal- walking into the new universe he gazes around. 

This universe was called 'Over Spa'. The whole mountain was a Japanese themed hotel with hot springs everywhere. The local Sans nicknamed himself 'Spans'. 

Like with 'RPG Sandbox Tale', 'Over Spa' was one of a kind- if the Voices took a likely to it, it would most likely start having copies- The ERROR would not destroy any originals alterations, these too had to be taken down when he reaches his end goal. 

Spans was a little different from most Sans- when a new universe, that was an original appear, Dream would now do the forbidden, he would go down and explain the 'rules' of their multiverse and told the local Sans who to was who in the vast worlds. 

And of course, Dream told Spans who Error was- most local Sans would try and FIGHT the ERROR, try to drive him from their home or call for the Star Sanses. 

However, Spans fought against Error in a different way; offered him a chocolate cake, with chocolate milk and asked him to join him for a chat. 

Highly amused by his actions, Error had joined the skeleton.

Error went over to the beanbag that was in the room and flops down, behind the window's glass was a bright full moon covering the mountainside with a silvery glow. 

This room was given to him by Spans and was for him alone. In fact, he overheard the Sans mentioned to a staff member that they were planning to build a whole wing to the hotel all for himself so that he would be run into any other monsters. 

When Spans offered the glitch massages, as part of his stay, Error snaps at him enraged- this was when the hotel owner learnt of the ERROR's fear of touch. 

This Spans like most Sanses, was something of a scientist and was working on a formula to put in the water- due to his hypersensitivity to water... Spans seemed to take this as some sort of challenge and was aiming for ERROR to take a real bath.

The trial formula was an oil-based and he had rubbed it on his bones- it helps soothe his bones rather than feel like he was being torn apart. However, it could not be used in the water just yet; Error was somewhat looking forward to it, not that he would admit it. 

It was in this place that Error discovered he could have mud baths and sand baths. Before this, he rarely bathed, sometimes going months covered in dust and blood from those he killed.

An image appears in his mind- purples eyelights stared at him. 

The glitch sighs and stands up, trying to keep his mind of other things rather than the gross encounter he had with that whore. 

Error glitches in disgust at the thought. 

Shaking his skull quickly, he makes his way out of the balcony, looking up at the highest point where his new wing was being built; from there he knew it high enough to look inside the volcano. 

The volcano itself was a supervolcano, the inhabitants lived on the tops and sides of the mountains. On the outer side of the volcano were many tracks leaning down and fewer hotels. 

There were hiking trails all over which he sometimes took instead of using his portals. 

From his hikes, he saw that the inside filled with many large and small lakes, big winding rivers and hidden streams, grand valleys as well as a lush rich green forest. 

Another thing about the place his wing was being built since it was the highest point, there was nothing to block his view of the stars. 

Error smiles, he was glad he found this place. 

Settling down on the seat outside on the balcony he reaches into his subspace and takes out his knitting needles, along with his project, which was leg warmer. 

Error pauses, remembering he had finished those leg warmers and had tossed them into an Under Swap world...

The mega-glitch takes out some new wool of yarn, purple this time, and starts casting on- he was planning on doing leg warmers again, only using a different stitch. 

As he began his mind began to drift over, he almost went into a dream-like state. 

Sometime later, his mind went back to Ink a few weeks ago- the Artist had got it into his skull that the over the reason he spared Lust Tale was because he ' _liked_ ' it. 

The glitch rattled in disgust. 

The thought of touching any creature makes his bones feel like they were going to painful melt. The thought of doing 'the deed' with a creature made him want to vomit. 

When the ERROR first discovered such a universe existed, he did not want to believe it to be true. It was not possible. There was no way such a place could exist- Nightmare's Under Fell Sans called Hz and told him about it. 

And Hz was very open about all the things he had done there- much to Error's dismay. 

Error had dusted Hz and left, thankfully his ally Nightmare did not seem to upset with him dusting his new member and let him off with a warning. 

The ERROR had to check to see if this universe was really how Hz claimed it was... where the dwellers there did 'the deed' with monsters that were not their mates... and they did 'the deed' all the time...

The moment he stepped into the universe he came upon the Papyrus of that world... and was horrified at what he saw. Then he ran. And stumbled upon another dweller, the Sans of that world. 

What made matters that Sans sent him a lust-filled gaze and reached for him, asking if he wanted to join for some fun. 

The ERROR went insane and it was the first time in a long time that Error had killed a Papyrus, he normally waits until Frisk came along and murders the happy skeleton before he left in for the kill. 

Of course, he went back, there were already many copies that needed to be destroyed quickly- the Voices seemed to love this universe and when they loved a universe, it normally kept growing more copies. 

He had silently begged for a new universe to come along for the Voices to become interested in. And after a while, it did... in the form of Lust Fell...

Thankfully another universe appeared closer to that one called Candy Tale and took the interest of the Voices, thus halting the number of copies of Lust Tale. 

Error was so happy that he paid extra attention to Candy Tale when working on viruses, patching or firewalls.

_"*Hey Error? Why do you keep Lust Tale alive?"_ Came Ink's voice, haunting his memory- that smirk, that smug expression appears, making Error wish he would crash, _"Is it that you like it? Hey Error? Why do you keep Lust Tale alive? Why do you leave it alone?"_

Error had screamed at the artist when he questioned him, the moron sounded like a broken record the same he kept repeating himself that day. 

"*danm ya ink." Error hisses at the rainbow moron that was not even there. 

Suddenly it came into his mind.

An image of that gross creature that he refused to view as a Sans. 

Tight black pants shaping the bones of his legs, coming only partly up his waist, showing off too much pelvis. A black tank top that was short, it did not cover his spine and showed off the skeleton's false ribs. 

Nothing covering his neck- that hoodie had hidden some of his back of his neck but his front was on full display. 

Error remembers seeing bare hands and for some reason, the dirty creature had nothing on his feet. 

And the worst thing about that creature Ink had placed in front of him- there had been marking all over his bones. Along his forearm bones, some on his spine, his cheeks, top of his skull and his neck. 

Error had been surprised he had not crashed at the sight. 

"*gross. unclean!" Error spat out the words, growing angrier the more he thought about what Ink had done, "disgrace to the skeleton race!" 

The ERROR rattle as he shook, the creature had been almost in arm's length from him that was why he was able to see him slightly clearer than most things. Since it was to his arm's length that he could see, beyond that the world was a blur and he needed his glasses. 

If that nasty thing that stepped forward, he might have even touched Error. 

The mega-glitch wanted to vomit. 

"*everything that was said about that freak is true." Error said aloud, gritting his teeth together hard and speeding up on his knitting trying to think on other things...

The glitch frowns deeply.

Ink had bought Lust to him... he would not do that again. 

Ink had mentioned him growing bored of their normal way of fighting, if that was the case, then he would most likely want to stop the fastest way possible. 

Error groans loudly, he hated the fact that he knew Ink well enough to know what his thought patterns were. 

Lowering his knitting he brings his hands to his sockets, he did not want to deal with that creature, the SOULless one nor that vile one. Both there just as bad as the other. 

Ink went to different mates too, seemingly not caring about anyone or anything... well, he had no SOUL, so he must not care. 

But Error cared. 

And others who did not see his viewpoint were rotten glitches anyway. 

Error rattle in disgust as one of Hz's shameless chatter concerning 'the deed' rang in his mind. 

The ERROR knew he would forget soon, it was only because of what Ink had done that was making him remember this gross memory. 

"*'the deed' should only be done when a soul desires offspring." Error said to himself as he picks up his knitting and began to work once more, "only for when those rotten glitches want to breed... ugh. more creatures to destroy."

That made Error's mind go on to a different matter. 

It was becoming commonplace for Sanses to leave their universe and travel to others. Once upon a time, this needed a machine to do this, however, due to how often it was being used, it was getting embedded into Sanses's SOULs, allowing them to travel more freely once they reached a certain LV. 

With those travelling, coming outside their time zones and finding 'love', these ones had begun to breed. 

Those purple eyelight flickered in his mind's eye once more. 

The ERROR halts his knitting once more- that expression had not been one of lust but fear. Pure terror. 

The problem was, Error was more scared of it than it was of him, he was sure. 

"*please. don't bring that along again. ink." Error begs to the moon and stars above. 

Placing his knitting again, the mega-glitch stood up and starts making his way out of the room- he had promised Spans not to suddenly portal anywhere. 

Exiting his room, he quickly makes his way down the long corridor- it had a wooden decor along the walls with red carpets; he went passing many doors silently, hoping that none would come out to see what the strange noises that followed him around constantly. 

The glitch's aim was to take another bath, this time a mud one- as if reading his mind, Spans appears with a lazy grin on his jaws, ready to guide him to the bathhouses. 

Error grins at the sight of him, he was hoping another bath would rinse his mind clear of that gross creature once and for all. 


	3. So Cruel

Lust strolls into the room Dream had given him while staying in this place, it was more of a locket room than a bedroom- Dream told everyone who worked with him to wear a uniform... apart from Ink and Blue.

Lust's uniform was made a little bit different from the others in the Dream Team; The normal uniform was made for combat, designed to be easy to move in yet strong enough to withhold at least one attack from the ERROR. The uniform he was given was not made for this, it was designed only to show as much bone as possible, and for some reason, very colourful.

Black short shorts with rainbow colours stripes down the side and around the bottom rims. A golden belt that reflected light. A sleeveless vest that was open nest the top and not only showed off his false ribs but also a few of his bottom true ribs. Heeled knee-high boots- these were black and had the same colourful bright rainbow colours on the sides- if the shorts and boots reached, then he was sure that they could continue on from each other.

Lacy black socks peeked out of the boots. And he had gold wrist bands wrapping around his forearms bones; lasting. A black band around his skull, which had a gold line running through it.

It made him look awful and the palette did not suit his taste.

The other problems Lust had with the uniform, was that some other monster members of the Dream Team kept asking him how much he was the night. Still, others told him he was insulting Dream by wearing it around their beloved leader.

Lust had tried many times to explain to these monsters, that he did not design the outfit nor chosen the colours but time and again, this fell on deaf ears.

It was mainly just a handful of Sanses but a group of other monsters, the ones Ink called side characters or background characters.

Lust went over to change out of the horrible uniform, to the locket that held his own clothes.

On opening it slightly, he frowns deeply, there had been a rattle and a clicking noise, like many little objects about to fall...

Lust grits his teeth, those pigs were known for playing 'pranks', as they liked to call it, on him but this was the first time they had entered his given room.

With an angry huff, the skeleton opens it fully.

Many small objects did begin falling down, their glass catching the overhead light as they did.

Lust leapt backwards and screams loudly in terror, he kept going back until his back hit against the wall on the other side of the wall. Rattling in fear he slowly sinks down, his spine sliding against the wall as he did.

Needles.

Injection needles.

Lust has a big fear of this type of needles.

Tears began to form and he wraps his arms around himself, trying to get some sort of comfort. The sight of the needles was still in front of him, almost mocking him.

Not many monsters knew of his fear, only Dream, Ink and Blue since he had to write it down in a report when he joined. Dream had mentioned this was because Nightmare used fear against his enemies- Lust had not understood, his main objective was to scare the ERROR away not fight Nightmare.

Laughter was heard, it sounded to close to be outside but he ignored it, for now, he needed to calm himself. Lust was feeling so emotionally drained due to the sudden appearance of the needles as well as returning from the mission, that he really did not have the strength to go outside and confront them.

Instead, he curls up, bringing his knees up and his arms around them, then placing his frontal bone to rest on the knees.

'*i don't know how much i can take.' Lust thinks to himself in misery, he rattles at the thought of being in the same room as those pile of needles.

Lust wanted to go home and refuse ever again to take part in this- it was not like the ERROR bothered with him or his copies, he only wanted to build ties with other universes and gain protection from other threats.

'*is this really worth it?' Lust asks himself silently, slowly lifting his skull to glance towards the door and his sockets widen when he sees them there, a group of five monsters- a dog, two rabbits, a cow and a froggit.

All of them had a phone in their hands, no doubt capturing his terrifying moment on film.

Lust became enraged towards them when the full impact of what they had done came to mind now that he was not as scared.

It was not just about the cruel trick, it was about permission- to enter someone else's room in without the owner's knowledge, was a huge insult in Lust Tale and in some parts of his worlds, against the law.

Lust was about to stand and give them a piece of his mind when he noticed how the cow was eyeing him up and down- he knew that look.

'*get out of here!' Lust's mind screams at him, he quickly reaches for his wrist and clicks on the device that Dream had given him- it was a mini-portal that allowed him to travel whenever the ERROR was sighted.

Lust was engulfed by bright golden light and held up his arms to shield his sockets.

Blinking against the sudden blindness that came with this portal, he stood there for a moment and let his sight readjust.

Once it finally did, he looks around at the universe he was in; 'SOLD Tale'.

The 'SOLD' actually stood for something as Ink told everyone when they first arrived, that was hours ago and it resembled a war zone still...

"*maybe this is how it normally looks?" Lust says with a deep sigh, shaking slightly- he was staring around at the open field, which place was meant to be the 'Hotland' of this universe...

With another sigh, he reaches into his subspace and takes out his phone, then speed dials Dream and waits.

Dream did not pick up and it went over to voice mail.

Lust decides to give him a text message and wait there.

Replacing his phone, he starts walking around the world, he rarely gets a chance. Normally he was called to come to the universe, where he was taken straight to the ERROR and all but thrown in front of him.

The Destroyer of Worlds would take one look at him and make that horrible sound, before vanishing into the white glitchy portal.

This had been happening for the past year now and Lust was getting sick of it.

The expression of complete and utter horror mixed with pure disgust from the ERROR was really starting to annoy him. Plus the 'pranks' his fellow Dream Team members were becoming worst- the jokes they called out to him as he walked by them were gross and disrespectful.

Dream was always busy doing something, he was trying to run a new council that controlled and gov a large number of universes and try to save his brother- the problem was, it really just was not Dream's role- the golden skeleton was never meant to be this grand leader that oversaw all these monsters, to command them to their deaths at some point.

Lust sighs as he wanders around, rolling his shoulders trying to escape the lingering fear inside him- he really did not want to think about someone else's worries when he had enough of his own; he was about to just quit and never again answer the call.

Lust finds a lone tree in the middle of the open field and sat down under it- the sun was not that hot but since he was not used to it, being stuck underground for most of his life, it felt like it burned a lot.

'*should it burn this much?' Lust thinks dully to himself, then he felt it, a distance and familiar feeling swirling inside of him. Lust closes his orbits tightly took a deep breath and opens once more.

The last thing he wanted was Dream to find him in the lustful state and worsen his image to a greater degree.

Lust gazes around the field, there was no one around and he did not think he would find anyone too- he was going to be in trouble if he did not get home in the next few hours.

"*think about something else." Lust told himself firmly, the image of the needles flickered into his mind's eye and let out a small cry at the memory.

Lust looks around, trying to find something to keep his mind busy- his thoughts went to the terrified glitch.

The ERROR had been here only an hour ago, dusting any monsters he came across.

SOLD Tale was brand new with no copies, it was the first time the Destroyer had ever gone after a fresh universe- Dream had mentioned the ERROR did so in the past but had not for more than a hundred years.

Lust leans back onto the tree trunk, looking up at the green leaves above, small rays of sunlight kept peeking through as the wind gently brushes over them.

The frowns when he noticed it.

Blue stings...

A different sort of fear kept him in place and he slowly gazes around the area.

"*will the error come back for this?" Lust questions aloud, he really did not know the dealings with the ERROR, what happened after he was chased off or who did the cleanup.

Lust had only seen the ERROR eight times since it was not like he appeared every week; one time he was gone for three months, which was the longest and other time he came over after nine days after an attack.

Completely random.

Completely insane.

That was what the ERROR was.

An image of the ERROR expression returns in his memory... and for the first time Lust felt a little bad. There was clearly something the Destroyer did not like about him, it was like what those pigs were doing to him, shoving all his fears in his face and laughing about it...

Well, it was Ink who done most of the laughing. However, the others in the team were beginning to join in.

"*i want to quit." Lust utters aloud, then glares around of himself, "why should i have to deal with them? why should i have to suffer when i've done no harm to no one. i'm helping them!"

Suddenly he heard it.

That sound.

The sound of someone walking upon a marble flooring, the sound of blood pouring on it, the sound of static crackling through the air.

The sound of ERROR.

Lust squshes himself against the tree's trunk and tried to make himself as small as he could.

Movement above caught his eyelight, he sees the strings moving around on their own all and they were heading for the trunk- he slowly moves forward, until he was on his knees; then he placed both hands on the grass and carefully lowered himself down until he was sprawling front first flat on the ground.

Shaking softly he turns his skull to watch the string slowly twist around the trunk and then snake off somewhere to his left- lifting his skull slightly, he sees the ERROR, thankfully with his back to him.

From his limited viewpoint, he had no idea what the Detroyer was doing; he seemed to be just standing there, moving his both hands side to side in front of himself while wiggling his fingers.

Then there was a roar- like a strong wind howling through a narrow tunnel. A loud ripping noise, a loud series of beeps and then silence.

The world blinked out of existence.

And Lust was floating in nothing but blackness unsure if he was falling, floating, lying or standing.

Lust felt himself sinking into the black- he was caught by something and tugged. The skeleton gasps loudly as if he had just surfaced from deep waters.

Lust was hanging in strings.

"*ugh. now i'm gonna have to burn those." Came a glitching voice, turning he sees the ERROR hiding behind overly trash bin peering out at him.

Lust stares at the ERROR with tears in his orbits, he never thought that he would ever be happy to see the Destroyer in front of him but he wa-

'*the error is in front of me. and i'm trapped in his strings.' Lust thinks numbly, realizing he was going to die... however, he also realized that he would rather die by the ERROR own hands then by whatever happened before.

Lust pulls his game face on and gives the ERROR a small smile.

"*thank you darling." Lust purrs out loudly, allowing death to come, "you saved me. how can i ever repay you?"

"*gross creature!" Error spat out at him from his place, seemingly unwilling to come closer.

"*yes. yes." Lust replies with a nod, still smiling; the number of times the ERROR had screamed insults at him when he appeared was laughable.

Lust looks to the ERROR and the ERROR looks back...

A step forward, a strange gesture with his tricoloured hand and a white glitchy portal open under Lust- purple eyelights stare at the opening, he would have thought that a snake or lava pit would be there... however, it was his own home.

He knew that coffee table anywhere and those pairs of legs that were just in view.

Opening he was lowered into the portal and his dear brother noticed this, jumped up from his seat and held out his arms to catch him.

Confusion was the only thing Lust felt now, he lifts his skull and meets the Destroyer's sockets.

'*i'm being spared?' Lust thinks as he tilts his skull, not taking his sockets away.

Error glares at him, his features curled up in disgust, "*i hate ya!" he shouts at he passes him through.

"*i love you too sweetheart!" Lust calls overly sweet, waving at him as best he could with his bound hand; then moving his free hand closer to his face, he places his index and middle finger to his jaws and blew the ERROR a kiss.

This time Lust laughs at the glitching scream that came from the portal.

'*maybe i'm just as cruel as others.' Lust thinks as the strings vanish, along with that portal; he sighs as he laid in his brother's arms, thankful for being alive, 'i'm alive? the error saved me. then spared me...'

Even if he did not actively chase after the originals, surely the ERROR would have killed one given the chance. ...

Lust sighs deeply, he really did not want to deal with these thoughts right now.


	4. The Plan!

The ERROR angrily tosses those blue strings into the Void, ridding them from existence- he could not believe he had to touch that gross creature. 

And since he could 'see' and at times, 'feel' through his strings, he got a lot more than a look from that dirty freak than he ever wanted. 

The Destroyer lets out a glitchy growl, he did not understand why that _thing_ had been there- he had been so careful not to alert Ink too. 

Error frowns deeply; if Lust had been there, why was Ink not there? Why did they wait until he destroyed the world before revealing themselves? Had Lust been there alone?

Error saw no choice but to save the creature.

_"*i love you too sweetheart!"_

The ERROR glitches at that memory. 

"*gross! i'm gonna puke!" Error shouts at no one, stamping his foot down hard, "why did he have to say that!?" 

Opening a portal to his home, he hurries through leaving the black Void; then closing the portal, made his way to his blue beanbag and spinning around so it was behind him, he flops down while crosses his arms over his chest. Next, he pouts epically, glaring at the unseen enemy. 

This year had been hell for him. 

The tales he had heard about _that_ place, that Lust Tale, was unnerving enough- he could forget it if he wanted but now that Ink was using that foul creature to scare him away, he was very getting jumpy even when not working, thinking that one of those lustful creatures had escaped their world and was coming to get him with their grubby hands. 

"*just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get me." Error told the Voices that were mumbling to each other, their voices seemed a little bit distance lately. 

He was sure they were planning something too!

Just like Ink!

It made no sense for Lust Sans to be there! 

"*this has to be some kind of new game!" Error says bitterly, sinking down into his beanbag, "and i don't know the rules!" 

Error glitches at the memory once more. 

That creature was barely wearing anything. And the clothes he did wear looked like a unicorn got drunk and vomited over it. 

Hz's words about how the Lust Sans he visited that ran his hands down his spine and toyed with his ribs. 

'*why did he tell me that?!' Error's mind screams, cursing the already dead skeleton, 'that moron is dead and his words are still haunting me!'

Error really was going to throw up now- opening a small portal in front of himself, he leans over and bought up the contents of his magic pouch or his stomach... it was mostly chocolate and his blue blood. 

The ERROR huffs loudly and reaching into his subspace, brings out a handkerchief; he quickly wiping his jaws. Then he stares through the mini-portal, looking at an enraged #13 who was staring up at from his place on his brown sofa, on top of his skull and dripping downwards, was his vomit and blood. 

"* **_you_**!!!" #13 screeches with all his might, whatever he was going to say next went unheard because Error closes the portal without care. 

The mere thought of someone touching him was stressing him out completely. A universe where it was common for anyone to just walk up and just rubbed themselves against another was a nightmare. And then were was 'the deed' which was even worse. 

"*i have to do something about this." Error growls as he tries to plot what to do, "maybe seal lust sans inside his own universe.", it was not possible to get near Lust without Ink and his little friends coming along, "find out what he's afraid of and give him a taste... wait...nightmare."

Error's thoughts went to Nightmare. 

Error and Nightmare did not have a very good relationship, they hated each other and both tried to stay out of the other's work. Of course, sometimes they crossed paths and when that happened, chaos ensued, universes destroyer and dust everywhere. 

However, Nightmare had come to his twice when he wanted something, they had formed a brief alliance during that time. But they were quick to go their separate ways once completely each other's deal of the deal.

"*perhaps it's my turn to ask for help." Error utters to himself as he stood and then sat again, "no. nightmare would demand a high price for his aid."

Nightmare would be a last resort. 

Error nods at this thought. 

Then he groans loudly, he really needed to fix this standstill. Ink was creating more and more universes with each passing day, while Error was falling behind and the cracks were starting to show. 

"*since it was because ink was bored of me. i'll just have to do something to get his attention again!" Error says aloud, trying to work it out his next move... he glances down into his hands, at some point he had taken out his knitting... he did not remember when he did this. 

Error's mind drifts over to Lust Sans.

"*maybe. i can use him." Error questions himself, thinking hard about this even if the thought grossed him out, "make a deal with him. like what nightmare did with cross."

Cross was a spy for Nightmare and was trying to raise himself within the ranks of Dream's new council. So far he was still a member of the Star Warriors, which meant Lust was a higher position than Cross since he was a member of the Dream Team, who worked directly under the Star Sanses. 

"*ugh. to make a deal. i'd have to talk with _it_. and can't even look at _it_." Error said while frowning deeply, the idea of going anywhere near Lust Sans filled him with revulsion.

"*this is all that thrill-seeker's fault." Error growls out rolling on his beanbag in despair, "if he hasn't gotten bored with me then i wouldn't be in this mess!"

Error's mind just seemed to be on repeat, he knew it was trying to delay his thoughts. 

"*that dream character is to blame too!" Error yells angrily, beating his fist on his beanbag a couple of times, "that goodie who thinks he's above the laws of the multiverse. because it seems good to him! its not good if ya get us all killed! stop and think! i know ya can!" 

Dream had good intentions, Error recognized this, however, that golden skeleton was ripping apart the codes of the multiverse down in order to fulfil his plans. In order to 'save' a brother who did not want saving. 

The trouble was once a code had been torn down, it needed to be repair- if the same or similar codes were not used for this, then the next system check would turn these things to 'True'. 

Dream makes a council that should not be there. It's 'False'. 

It's an anomaly.

However when the System Check comes around and needed to do an update, then those settings could turn to 'True'. 

It was no longer an anomaly. 

And the ERROR could no longer touch it. 

That happened once every six months... by the 'Voices' time- which meant it just as may happen at random whatever the Voices and the multiverse's time completely different. 

So there really no way of telling when this would happen next. 

The ERROR just wanted everything to go back as it was meant to do. 

Creatures staying in their own universes while he went about doing his job without anyone bothering him. 

"*fine!" Error screams to the Anti-Void, "i'll do it! i'll capture that disgusting thing! and made a deal with it!"

The ERROR crashed at his own words. 


	5. The Fear

The roar of the cheering behind him was loud, they went on for a long time, making Lust rub his temple for a moment. Alongside him, Ink cheered along with those who had come to witness this now comment event; they felt it was now safe to do so. 

Lust turns slightly, glancing over his shoulder- Dream was being patted on the back and highly praised. 

'*did he even talk to those monsters?' Lust wonders to himself, feeling angry warming his bones; he turns back around, staring at the place where the glitching portal had once been- he had actually thrown his arms in the air, gave that terrible noise and ran like that as he left the world. 

Lust had gone to Dream about the issues concerning the monsters playing pranks and insulting him, also gave the golden skeleton that he would leave if it continues and they would have to deal with the ERROR told old fashioned way- fighting him off until many were wounded and deaths happen. 

Dream kept telling him that he would chat with the monsters in answer. 

'*they don't need a 'chat' they need a dressing down by their leader.' Lust thinks bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

The only thing that Dream had done was have either Ink or Blue walk him to his locket room. The way Ink kept hovering around him and looking at his brown scarf, meant that it was his turn. 

"*Come on! Let's go!" Ink says loudly, grabbing the 'normal' skeleton by the arm and dragging him behind; Lust hisses at the pain, Ink did not seem to know his own strength. 

"*don't! s-stop! darling! please!" Lust calls out to him, trying not to fall since he could not keep up with the artist's pace- a few monsters snicker at him as they pass. Ink halts at the wrong time, right in front of them, and turns to look at him with question marks in his questions. 

"Those must be common words coming from you!" A wolf monster said with a nasty smirk, making the other three monsters side to him laugh loudly. 

Lust tries to get his arm out of Ink's hand by wiggling it, but Ink just stared at him- after a while, he realized what he wanted and let go. There was a darken grey mark on his upper arm, which was how skeleton's bruised. 

Lust let out a heavy sigh and rubs his arm, then walks onwards, heading towards the portal Dream had set up; on seeing the large crowd that had come to watch the ERROR flee, he pauses. 

"*maybe we should go through your paints." Lust told Ink who had followed him as he went. 

"*OK!" Ink cries out happily, he threw some green paint on the ground and stood there, waiting for Lust to jump into it.

Lust steps forward, eyeing it up, he hated this form of travel. 

Clearly deciding that Lust was moving too slow, he felt a painful shove on his spine- he falls towards the paint with a gasp- turning he sees Ink with his arms out in front of himself, grinning boldly at him. 

Lust did not have time to curse the artist, since he had just slammed into the paints and was now travelling through- the different between Dream's golden portals and Ink's paint portal, Dream's ones anyone could just walk through, there was a light tug and pull along like one was moving in an warm lift and then they appeared on the other side. 

Ink's paints... they were like a wet roller coaster, violently tossing one in every direction while staring at many colours, even if one closed their eyes they would still see these colours. And then, on the other side, they were spat out and was never to know what way they were going to fall. 

With a loud gasp, that colourful hell was over and Lust was falling from the ceiling skull first. 

Something caught him, completely confining his whole body- he stares wide orbits at the floor a mere inch from his face. Then, whatever had him, made him rose into the air, twisting as he went until he was able to see Ink standing there. 

Ink was staring up at the ceiling up a shocked expression. 

'*something on the ceiling?' Lust thinks completely confused at this point, 'who could have caught me from there?'

An evil glitchy laugh echoes around the halls of Dream's base. 

Lust realizes he was wrapped in blue strings, turning slightly to look behind he sees nothing but a wall of glitching white on the metal ceiling with the top of the ERROR's skull peering out.

Suddenly Ink was there, hanging onto one of the string groups with one hand and a foot, swinging paint at the strings cut and he drops down a few meters. Again a swing and he drops slightly down some more. Another swing and he drops down, he notices that he was a few inches off the ground; he quickly turned around to see Ink beating at the ERROR's arm- 

Suddenly more strings came speeding down and wrapped him up tightly once more. 

Lust's sockets met to Error's and he screams then the white closes, making both Lust and Ink drop- Lust lands unharmed on his side, while Ink had a higher fall, he lands on his feet also without any harm. 

"*Whoa!" Ink laughs as he looks to him on the ground, "I didn't think Error would try and kill you here! And how did he get this gateway code?! Got to change that now!"

Lust picks himself up, climbing to his feet, "*yes darling. don't help me up or anything." he says with a bitter but shaky tone, then he lets out a loud sigh, "maybe i should just quit."

Lust looks around and notices that they were in front of his locket room. 

"*Quit? Why? We'll protect you!" Ink says with a pout, placing his hands on his hips, "And do you know how much I've done now that I don't have to fight Error! I've been having a great time!"

"*i haven't." Lust replies as he looks Ink up and down in disgust- all it seemed like was what was good for the Artist and no one else. He walks over to the locket room and peeks inside. 

Ink came over and looks in too, seeing nothing, the Artist went passed him and wonders inside, he went right to the long wooden seat and sat down. Lust hurries in after, making his way to the locket that held his clothes. 

Lust stops outside of it, staring at the blue painted metal- he still could not get over what happened last time and even had nightmares about it. 

Suddenly the full force of what just happened hit him hard. 

The ERROR had found away into a protected universe and grabbed him; Lust did not even know that was possible in this place. 

Lust began to shake in fear, rattling loudly; with shaking hands he reaches for the locket and opens it up and stood back, standing inside. Only his clothes greeted him. 

Glancing to where Ink was, he sees the other skeleton happily sketching in a sketchbook, complete clueless of the other's fears.

Running a hand over his skull, he moves forward and then reaches for his clothes; bringing them out he places them on the seat next to Ink and started to undress not caring if he was seen naked by him. He knew that Ink had been with many of his copies, so it was not anything new. 

Piece by piece the 'uniform' came off and tossed to one side, he was trying to focus solely on this and keeping his mind off of the events that had happened as he got dressed. 

Then Lust remembers the only reason why the ERROR released him fully. 

The ERROR had looked right at him. 

'*...and if it hadn't been for the error. your skull would have been bashed in.' Lust's mind told him softly, making him pause and thought about it. If the ERROR had wanted him dead, then he would have let him fall. 

Lust gazes at the Artist, still happily drawing not a care in the world. 

"*ink darling." Lust says slowly, gaining the other's attention, question marks appeared into his socket as he looks up to him, "i want to ask. because this is getting ridiculous."

"*What is?" Ink questions him leaning back up continued to draw. 

Lust pulls on his jacket and steps forward, taking the sketchbook out of Ink's hands. 

"*darling. this is serious." Lust told him with a hint of firmness, holding the sketchbook up and out of reach when Ink made a grab for it. 

Ink looks at the sketchbook and then back to him, grins, "I thought it was a sketchbook."

Lust snorts loudly and places the sketch to one side. 

"*no darling. i'm talking here." Lust told him seating next to him, "i want to know a little about the error. or rather..."

"*Or rather?" Ink repeats loudly, bringing his legs up and folding them under himself. 

"*why is he so scared of me? someone who is far less powerful than himself." Lust questions aloud and now he said it out loud, he realized just how stupid the whole situation was, "i'm harmless..." he mumbles to himself, then looking to Ink he says again, "i'm harmless. and despite my unfavourable reputation by outsiders of my world. i'm not a rapist."

Ink nods along with everything Lust had but did not add or speak up.

"*the error knows i'm not. _right_? because i'm not. i'm not _bad_." Lust asks stressing that last part, staring at Ink intently. 

Silence.

Lust watches those ever-changing eyelights flicker through many different sharps and colours- at last, it seemed he realized that Lust wanted him to say something on the matter. 

However, Ink just laughs. 

Lust felt shocked; here he was asking a question that meant something to him and he was being laughed. 

Ink waves his hand around, then held up a hand telling him to wait- at that point Lust was ready just to walk out; but when he noticed Ink had grabbed his scarf with the other hand, stops and waits. 

With a few giggles while he read Ink ran a finger down the scarf.

Lust looks on. 

"*Ok! I think I know!" Ink declares with a bold grin, "Error has Haphephobia!"

At this Ink bursts out laughing again. 

Lust looks on in confusion, he had no idea what that meant- well, he understood the '-phobia' part. 

"*so the error has some kind of phobia? how do i fit in?" Lust questions with a deep frown and tilting his skull to the side. 

"*Huh? You don't know what that is?" Ink says with a bold grin, leaning towards him, he wraps his arm around Lust's shoulders, "Haphephobia is the fear of being touched by someone. And with how touchy-feely your world is. It must be his worst nightmare!"

Lust sat there completely stunned, he had never heard of this phobia before and it did indeed sound rather laughable. To never be able to touch another, it was unthinkable in his world. 

"*That must be why Error never comes to your world!" Ink says unwrapping his arm and leaning back into place, Lust stares at him almost numbly, "With his fear. He would run the risk of being touched when he's destroying! You saw how freaked out he gets with you!"

Lust frowns deeply, blinking back tears, he did not know how he felt about all of what he heard. 

"*i want to go home now." Lust told Ink in a dull lifeless voice. 


	6. To Give Up?

The ERROR, the Destroyer of World, Mega-Glitch of the Multiverse, Gate Keeper of the Anti-Void, was currently sitting on his homemade beanbag, wrapped in his crochet blanket which was made of granny squares. 

The only thing that was showing was his feet and chin- the sound of loud static fuzzed around him and glitches and lags covered his form. 

A low rattling was heard from beyond the static.

"*gross!" Error hisses loudly, his voice barely recognizable due to his lagging and high static. 

Error thought it was a good idea- attack a universe FIGHT for a bit until and try and grab the whore; however, he took one step in that thing's direction and turned tail and ran. 

The mega-glitch had asked Nightmare in the end, requesting the gateway to Dream's 'hidden' universe- why the dark nightmare creature had not attacked his brother in the middle of the night while they all slept he did not know. 

The plan was to fake the whole FIGHT but that _really_ was him running away screaming like a woman who found a cockroach's nest living in her beehive hairstyle. 

Then come and attack Dream's hidden universe as soon as they returned. 

The problem was that Lust did not return through Dream's golden portal like he thought they would- the whore that scared away the powerful monster in the multiverse, was not centre stage; why they were not hailing him as a hero left Error just as confused as to why Nightmare would not kill his brother when he had all the means to. 

Thankfully he fought Ink long enough to know when he was entering a universe through another gateway- Ink had the ability to break in through a backdoor of any universe and it annoyed Error greatly since it was him who usually had to repair it. 

Well, Ink had no SOUL so Error understood that he would feel no guilt about this, even if he knew he was adding to the ERROR's workload... in fact, he might even laugh if he drank the right paints. 

Error pitied the Artist at times, however, he never voiced this to Ink himself, just kept him busy in order for them both to continue on with how things were. 

The glitch wiggles out of his blanket and looks around at the white void, next thinking that Ink would come just to laugh at him. They did not have the best working relationship as most co-workers should have, then again, he wondered what the Voices were thinking when they chose a SOULless like Ink to be their Protector and a broken SOULed glitch as their Corrector, who could only feel up to three emotions at a time- which were normally rage, hate and resentment.

The SOULless Artist really could not understand the suffering of others. And the broken SOULed really could not show true mercy. 

Suddenly there was a quaking in the multiverse and the ERROR crashed. 

Blinking the ERROR looks around, how long had he been out of it... he stares at the SOUL trapped above, they shook and that should not be. Something was clearly wrong.

"*it can't go on like this." Error groans loudly, rubbing his orbits roughly, "i have to do something soon or else everything is gonna go to pot."

The mental image of himself walking into Lust Tale made him want to leave the damn multiverse to its fate- yet, despite all the hate he held for alternate universes and certain monsters, there were still others that made him care enough to make him feel emotions other than hate. 

Geno, who acted like an older brother to him, even though Error was much older than him. Error loved the bloody glitch as a brother too, no way would he admit it, the glitch had seemed to replaced his Papyrus with him in his mind and was overprotective of Error; should he made the mistake of calling Geno 'brother' he was sure that he would never hear the end of it.

Reaper, Geno's mate, who for some reason always had this sorrowful expression on whenever he looked at him- Error hated it. However, since Death itself did anything to make both Geno and Error happy, he could not complain. The chocolate Reaper always brings him was top-notch quality and might be the only reason why Error had not tried to kill him yet. 

Geno' and Reaper's offspring, Goth, Raven and Shino, who called him Error-Mama. He saw them every weekend and whenever Geno and Reaper wanted to go out for a date.

Fresh who he loved to hate and hate to love- the Virus treated him like an older brother and the ERROR pretended not to want to have a little brother such as him. They went out on Error's breaks and pranked the multiverse together, afterwards they would return to the Anti-Void and watch the pranks unfold through one of Error's windows. Or watch some of Error's favourite universes play out. 

Then there was the Swap Sans he kidnapped, who he hates and loves at the same time; he had freed the thing when he came back and saw that he was becoming an ERROR like himself- did not need another ERROR running around. They had these knitting evenings together once a month; they were currently making socks together using five needles this time, instead of four. 

That Swap was called 'Blueberry' or #11... not to be mistaken for 'Blue', Dream's Swap Sans, who did not like he at all even though he tried to give him the whole 'you can be a better person' speech to him, then tried to behead him...

And Sci Sans who he looked to annoy by giving him strange projects to complete- what was Ink's paint made out of? Can it be used differently? Can the Void be used as a gateway to a different multiverse That sort of thing- Sci loved the challenges Error gave him and of course, the mega-glitch gave him all the numbers to crunch or items to study. 

And there was Sci's mate Red, #13 or Fell Sans, whatever that glitch was called- they had a love-hate relationship going on between them; meaning they loved to hate each other full stop, and found new ways to make each other yell in rage. 

Nightmare and his gang were allies and nothing more, they saw each other on and off when they worked and if one got in the way of the other, it normally lead to a FIGHT. 

Error had only a few 'friends', monsters that were worth keeping around just a little longer. 

It was for their sake that he kept going. That he wanted to try a little harder. 

Error's thoughts went back to the whore- he had seen him during the FIGHT in the universe and when he came to him ran away- but then... when he went back to capture him, he took one look and realized something, Lust Sans had a marking on his upper arm. 

Error was sure it had not been that long between seeing him that universe and coming for him in the hidden universe and yet, during that small period of time, he had done 'the deed' with someone. 

Error rattles loudly, curling into the blanket once more; he was not liking what was to come. 


	7. To Give Up! Hell No!

Lust felt like he was under the frozen river, fighting against the current to get to the surface over to be blocked by the thick ice above- he struggles and calls out for help. 

Suddenly someone was beyond his suspended state, reaches for him. 

Then was a strange pulse with his SOUL and Lust gasps loudly, then quickly sat up in bed looking wildly around the room; he was glad he did not have any covers over, or that he was wearing any clothes; since he was completely covered in a thin coat of sweat. 

Rattling loudly he reaches over the edge of the bed for a t-shirt that was on the floor and sitting up once more, began wiping himself down, still gazes around the room half thinking something was going to come out of the shadows. 

It was at this point that he realized that he was panting hard and he takes some breaths to gain control over himself. 

It was nothing new that he slept naked, however, right now he felt exposed. 

Once more he slowly gazes around his room, searching carefully, trying to see what was amiss about his ordinarily most comfortable place to be. 

Rolling over and off the bed, he stood up and listens intently. 

Lust hears nothing. 

And that was the problem. 

Commonly there was the howling wind outside, the groaning of the trees as they bent to them and the crunching of the snow underfoot as monsters walked on by, or even the laugher of those monsters. Also his brother's loud voice; his bedroom was just above the kitchen so he often heard him moving around and crashing pots and pans together. 

Lust could never remember a time when there was nothing but silence. And even when there was complete quiet, even the _silence_ had a certain feel. This was creepily silent. 

Completely freaked out Lust hurries over to his clean clothes his brother had so lovingly folded and piled on his floor, waiting for him to put away, and quickly pulls his legs through some black leggings and a purple sleeveless jumper that had a huge hole in the back, showing off his spine, shoulder blades, ribs and his partly his pelvis bone. 

Dressed he walks over to his window and gazes out of the glass, then frowning he tilts his skull. 

Reaches for the latch and unlocking it, he opens the window and stuck his upper body out, while leaning on his hands that he placed on the windowsill. 

There was no sudden chill, the cold did not reach him at all. 

"*am i dreaming?" Lust questions aloud, his voice came out but it seemed rather... flat as if it was not being carried. 

Coming inside partly, he twists to sit on the windowsill and carefully bends down to stick himself out and then reaches out for the snow that fell, or was not falling. Because the snow had stopped in mid-air. 

Lust reaches a snowflake and watched as it moves away from his finger, however, it stops again the moment it came away. 

Feeling an odd sense of dread washing over him, he drags himself inside and rushes across his room and opened the door as he came onto the landing he remembers he can shortcut in his own universe and used his shortcut, coming out into the kitchen. 

Papyrus was fixed in place, his dear brother was standing in front of the work surface, halfway making breakfast for them with a bold confident smile on his jaws. 

Many thoughts rushed through his mind, none of them good. 

Numbly he walks over to his normal seat, pulled it out from under the table and sat down with his back to his brother but now facing the archway and beyond that, their front door. 

Lust just stared, not really seeing anything and not knowing what to do. 

Before he could think upon the matter further, fear washes over him when he heard the now-familiar sound of static. 

He began to shake and rattle, slowly he looks towards where it seemed to be coming from and sees a part of the shoulder, arm and a leg to one side of the archway- it was clear that the ERROR was trying to hide but failing. 

Then a red socket appeared, Lust stares into that little grey eyelight before it vanished. What was different about the ERROR was that he had glasses on... red dim glasses, which startled him at first- the glasses made that red socket bigger than it normally looked like he was wearing a magnifying glass on his orbit. 

Shaking away the unusual item on the ERROR, Lust balls his hands into fists on the table, still shaking he realized that he had to speak to the mistake of a monster. 

"*the error." Lust calls out to him lightly, forcing a smile on his jaws like he had to with those other monsters so many times he had gotten it down to a fine art, "why don't you come out sweety. then we can talk."

Error pokes his skull out and blinks at him, then moves fully out of sight.

"*error darling. i can't talk to you through a brick wall." Lust tries again, keeping his voice calm as he could, he saw no point at becoming enraged at the monster that held his beloved brother's life in his hands. 

The ERROR pokes his skull out again, this time he had bent his body sideways, so his skull was sideways; he got to see both lenses of the glasses now, the right socket looked bigger but the left socket now looked smaller- it made for a funny image and Lust smiles for real for a moment. 

At the sight of the smile, he noticed the panicked look and the ERROR disappears once more. 

Lust sighs almost sadly, remembering what Ink had informed him- it must have taken all of the ERROR's courage to even step foot in his world.

Then filled with DETERMINATION Lust got to his feet and ran to the archway and went through, turning to face the ERROR... who was facing the wall and staring at it with his hands curled in front of him. 

Error slowly turns to look at him, as if he was staring in a horror movie kind of way and he had just been found by the axe murderer. Then tears of fear swell in his orbits and Lust's heart actually softened at this. 

With a small cry, the ERROR opens a portal on the wall in front of him and escapes through it. 

"*wait!" Lust shouts out but the Destroyer was already gone and he jumps at the sound of something hitting the floor, spinning around he sees his brother staring at him in shock. 

Then Lust had leapt from his seat, the chair had fallen halfway down and stopped but then just started up again hitting the floor and scaring the SOUL out of his brother. 

"BROTHER! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Papyrus cries out in surprise, he looks to the fallen chair and quickly bends down and picks it up, setting it in place, "I DID NOT EVEN HERE YOUR SHORTCUT SOUND YOU MAKE!"

Lust sighs in relief as the world began to move once more. 

"*sorry for surprising you my dear." Lust says sweetly, he hurries back into the room and goes in for a hug, "won't happen again." 

Papyrus nods at his brother's word, "SANS! BREAKFAST WILL BE READY SOON! WHY NOT TAKE A SEAT!"

"*sure. where do you want me to take it to?" Sans asks as he pulls away and waits for the moment when Papyrus realizes what he said and shook his wooden spoon in his face.

Laughing Sans flops down in his normal seat and was glad just to be called 'Sans' once again, going to a world where every other monster was also 'Sans' was a pain to deal with but here, in his own universe, he was just Sans. 

As he listens to his brother's constant chatter, Sans's mind went to the ERROR, who must have been a Sans at some point too.

Sans was not liking the fact that he was being used to fight against someone with their phobia in mind. At first, he reasoned with himself, kept saying that since it was the ERROR, the Destroyer of Worlds, that it was fine to do this. 

But now he was not so sure. 

The image of the tearing up ERROR was fresh in his mind and replaying over and over. 

'*the error clearly wants something from me.' Sans thinks to himself, 'but is too afraid to come. it's no doubt asking me to quit. but even if i do. dream would just find _another_ lust sans.' 

A steaming hot plate of boiled vegetables was placed in front of him, he looks down at it, looks to his brother who was covered in some sort of batter and then looks down at the plate which had no trace of the mysterious batter could be. 

"NOT A WORD SANS!" Papyrus warms as he digs into his food with a fork and began shoving it into his mouth. 

Sans laughs and copies his brother, eating without a word- his mind returned to the issue with the ERROR, the only way he could see how he would help was... help the ERROR get over his fear of Lust Sanses. 

Lust Sans made his choice, he would help the ERROR and not give up!


	8. PAUSE!

The ERROR blinks out of his crashed state, remembers what he had done and crashes again- this had been happening on and off for the past four days. 

The reason why for the long REBOOTs was because he did the unforgivable and the forbidden. 

Error had 'PAUSED' a universe something only the Voices were allowed to do. 

And now he was scared; he understood this was not his place to touch, knew that only under certain conditions he was even allowed to access specific controls or commands. 

To PAUSE took a lot of power and now he was suffering the effects- he felt the multiverse going awry with his bold actions, plus he had not destroyed, patched or repaired any universes in over a year now, adding to the calamity that was about to happen. 

The ERROR REBOOTs and blinks, someone was standing in the white space- he could barely see through the ERROR floaters, nor hear due to his own static. 

Then he crashes again. 

The next time he REBOOTs the number had doubled, however, he could not even get a word out before he crashes once more. 

REBOOT!

SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR! 

Someone was trying to hack into his mainframe. 

Blinking he found Geno staring at him in worry, Reaper standing just behind the bloody glitch. 

Blueberry was there, with his brother Honey- Blueberry looked like he was trying to keep a happy expression on his feature and Honey looked only worried for the swap Sans. 

Red stood next to Honey, looking his best to seem bored; if he was there then that meant-

Turning his skull he notices Sci Sans staring at him with a strange device in his hands, clicking the buttons without looking. 

The only monsters not there were Geno' and Reaper's offspring and Fresh. Error was not surprised the offspring was not there but Fresh he was since the virus always appeared whenever he was having a bad time. 

"*what happened?" Error questions yet everyone apart from Geno frowns in confusion, "what's wrong?" 

"*you're speaking in static." Geno told him moving closer with a gentle smile on his jaws, "they can't understand you."

Error nods- the only ones who could understand him like this was Geno the bloody glitch, Fresh the VIRUS, Goth the deadly half glitch, and Shino... he really did not know what that shin was- he was starting to think she might be a deadly virus but he did not want to tell Geno this. 

  
"*error. you kept crashing. you've been like this for three weeks!" Geno told him firmly, trying to keep the concern out of his socket as he took on the role of the older brother to comfort him, "what happened?"

Error blinks at his 'brother's' words- his sense of time was way off. Then he tries to remember what had happened and felt like he was going to crash again. 

A loud beep sounded making all the skeletons jump and look to Sci's device, he gave them a bold smile and started clicking the device once more. 

"*go on error." Geno says to him kindly.

"*i paused a universe." Error explains in a wail, making everyone apart from Geno, cover their ears, "i did something i was not meant to!"

"*i see. there must have been a reason." Geno went on with a nod, completely ignoring the monster's distress in order to get the answers, "reaper said that lately. you have not been doing any work. is that true?"

"*ink got lust to bully me!" Error continues his words still coming out in static, Geno frowns deeply as his mind translate them, "i can't do anything with lust in the way. i went to lust tale to make a deal with that whore. but i failed. i paused the universe to talk with him alone."

Geno sighs deeply, then says as calmly as he could "*so ink got someone to bully you." Reaper suddenly began to shake and Geno held a hand out for his mate to calm, "you can't face this lust character. and paused a universe. which is bad."

"*very bad." Error agrees with a nod, "that whore is gross. he does 'the deed' with every monster and human he comes across. he will try and touch me!"

"*does 'the deed'?" Geno repeats a little confused for a moment; then his orbits widen as he put everything together, "you mean he mates with everyone. of course. that's why you said 'whore'." Geno looks to Reaper for answers, "you heard what i said right?"

"*yeah. lust is a sans from under lust or lust tale." Reaper told him with a deep frown, "their story is a... well. ya can guess from the name."

"*no explain." Geno says to him firmly, "i can't tell. would you have guessed that a genocide sans lived in a world labelled after tale? and how my story was carried out?"

Reaper nods and explains the best he could, "*in this universe the monsters's birth rate dropped dramatically due to their hope falling. they needed something to encourage monsters to keep breeding. and the solution was these injections to promote interest with all kind of monsters. in the end. a 'heat' came into existence there. now they had this burning need to mate at all times. from what i heard. the injections were forced on the subjects. and sometimes. if their heats are not managed right. they can become a little... hands-on. but other than that. they're mostly normal monster who just flirts with anything that breathes."

Silence. 

Error blinks. 

It was a little different from how Hz explained it, there was nothing about these injections. 

"*a can see why error would not like this world." Geno said with a nod, turning to his brother and smile, "error. i think you should try and speak with this lust sans again. from what reaper said. its only when he has these 'heats'. if you catch him after this heat passes. he will not try and touch you."

Error looks to his 'brother' and nods- he actually felt a little bit better; normally whenever he goes to a universe he would study it intently inside and outside, however, he had the misfortune of running into Hz before he went to check it out himself and was too scared to go there. Of course, he had a glance inside using his windows, every time he found someone doing 'the deed'. 

Error sighs loudly and noticed his sigh was not as glitchy as before- then he looks at his feet, feeling a little bit awkward now and blinks...

Fresh was lying motionless at his feet.

"*the hell!" Error cries out pointing at the still Fresh, "what wrong with him!?!"

"*we hooked him up to ya. to wake ya up." Sci explains with his droning voice, smiling at him, "don't worry. he should be fine. as long as his current body does not dus-"

Fresh's current body faded away, leaving only monster dust behind. 

"*welp. see ya!" Sci says spinning around and starting to leave- he was caught with the ERROR's string and spun around to see the enraged Destroyer staring at him with a piercing look, "he's fine. ya just need to get him a new body."

"*what? so where is he?" Error questions looking around for the purple creature that was the parasitic Fresh_VIRUS.

Geno steps forward and sheepishly points to Error's ribs- slowly he gazes down and noticed for the first time that he had no clothes on his upper body. His red true ribs, false yellow ribs, black collarbone and black spine, as well as his red and black arms, were on full display for his group of friends to see.

But there, nested on his small fragment of SOUL, was the one-eyed purple monster eater. That single eye seemed to smile at him. 

Oddly enough Error did not feel panic at the fact that his SOUL could be eaten by his 'little brother' at any given moment or that he was half naked, he felt actually relaxed about the whole thing... he recalled that Fresh had a calming effect in order for his host not to try and get rid of him. 

"*that was how we stopped ya from crashing." Sci explains wiggling in his bounds, "don't worry. new body. and bang. we get your virus brother back. but before you do. can i take some-"

Error glares at him, stopping Sci from ever finishing his words. 

"*heh. ok. noted." Sci says sweating sightly, then pushes his luck some more, "but ya know. this might help the two of you in the future. why don't ya come to my lab for a bit."

Error looks to Geno for answers, who smiles at him warmly.

"*it be worth getting sci to check this out." Geno told him kindly, "it really might help the two of you."

Error nods and frees Sci from his strings. 

"*ok. error. follow me for a bit." Sci says happily, then nods to Reaper. 

Reaper causes a black mist to appear- much like Error's portal, it was simply like stepping through an open doorway. So much so that Error wondered if he had copied Reaper's portal codes at some point and made his own from that. 

Error enters into Sci's labs with his family and friends in tow, he made his way over to where he hides his chocolate and grabs some out when he through no one was looking and then took a seat. 

Sci came around and dragging his own chair over and placed it in front of him, then took a seat himself; it was clear that he was not going to talk to him just yet since he began writing something on a clipboard he brought up from his subspace- the device he was playing with before now sat on his lap. 

"*do you want us to stay with you?" Geno asks him softly, causing him to look to his brother. 

"*no. i'm fine brother." Error replies sweetly, then his sockets widen in shock and slaps his hands over his mouth- and Geno looked so delighted that the mega-glitch did not want to take back those words. 

"*ok!" Geno says happily, he grabs his mate's arm and starts dragging backwards, "we're going to see the kids. we'll come back later. ok bro?"

Error lowers his hands, "*...yes brother."

Again Geno's expression changed to one of pure joy and he turns with Reaper, heading to out of the room, "*see you later bro!"

With that Geno and Reaper was gone. 

"*WE SHOULD BE LEAVING TOO!" Blueberry informs him with a bold grin, "I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE FEELING BETTER MY FRIEND! PAPY- I MEAN HONEY AND I SHALL RETURN LATER AS WELL!"

Honey turns and taking Blueberry under his arm, he shortcuts out of the room. 

Red remained for a moment, glaring at Error, who returns the glare full force. 

"*enough. be off with ya!" Sci said his mate, who looked like a wounded dog for being told to leave- Red gives one last glare, kisses the top of Sci's skull and shortcuts away. 

The pair sat in silence. 

Sci just began writing nonstop only pausing to look at him and then at the device.

Error took this time to look around the room- he had been here many times before but he normally refused to stay any longer than needed.

Then the ERROR frowns- thereupon a pillar along the back wall were four large tubes that had a clear liquid within, apart from the centre which was a light blue swirling around. 

It looked remarkably like his own blood, which was also a light blue colour, much like his strings. 

Error shook his skull, his mind was a little bit slow at the moment, whether it was from the terror and draining effect of pausing a universe, the constant REBOOTs, the sudden news about now Lust Tale was, the VIRUS surrounding his SOUL, calling Geno brother for the first time, the weight of knowing that the multiverse was going to come crashing down if he did not sort out Lust Sans but he really did not care if Sci had his blood or not. 

The main cause for his apprehension was he felt he was going to be punished by someone- who he did not know, but he had broken a golden rule...

Error frowns deeply, though not because of Sci leaning over his ribs, he just thought of something. 

Ink had broken a golden rule too. 

Ink was meant to aid in the building of the new alternate universes, clear the way for copies and protector from viruses and guide monster and humans. 

To build a universe there were these blank gateways deep within the Doodle Sphere, simply called 'Blanks'- they hold the basic code of the Seed Universe and the Voices could build their worlds from these. 

The Blanks must only ever be used for the Voices. 

Yet Ink had used a Blank in order to make Dream his own universe to hide away from Nightmare... which was pointless now that both Nightmare and Error had the gateway code to access it. 

Ink had broken the rules and no punishment had happened to him!

"*ok. we're good to go." Sci said moving back with a smile, "ya dealt with that nicely. ya didn't care that i touched ya while fresh is with ya."

Error stares at him in confusion, he was so caught up in his thinking that he had no idea what had happened.

Standing up Error opens a portal, on the other side was Geno and his family smiling happily at him, the look of relief was evident.


	9. Just Visiting

It had been well over two months now and there was no sign of the ERROR- it was like he had fallen off the edge of the map. 

Most monsters who feared the ERROR was being to have hope, hope that the Destroyer of World had finally ended his reign of terror. 

Lust Sans held only uneasiness, he did not tell Dream or anyone else, about the ERROR little visit to his universe- he was waiting for the mega-glitch to strike again and this time he was ready for him. 

Lust decided to go to Science Sans, the only one of his kind, much like the ERROR, Dream, Nightmare and Ink. No one knew why Time Tale's Sans was the only one and no one questioned it. 

Sci Sans was neutral regarding the multiverse's dealing and would help any who came his way. Of course, with so many seeking his aid and input, much like how many were crowding around Dream, he had begun to set up appointments and have others pay him in rare items that could only come from the universe of the monster asking for help.

Lust had something that he carefully stole from his world- the Lust Injections, which was not the original name but that was what everyone knew it by. 

The Sans walks into the main lobby, with his skull raised high and swinging his hips as he cat walked over white and cream coloured tiles. 

With a flirty smile, he approached the front desk- it was some sort of deer monster sitting there typing on her keyboard, staring intently at the computer's screen. 

Then she noticed him standing there, slowly looks him up and down and then settled on his face. She gave a small smile and under her fur, he noticed that her cheeks were going red. 

"*hello _deer_. i'm lust sans. i'm here to see sci." Lust told the monster, who smiles shyly and quickly looks to her computer. 

Lust was wearing a short-armed, lilac tunic with a black sash just under his ribs, making it tight above the sash but below was loose- the tunic fell mid femur. Under that was his favourite black leggings, followed by his purple and black ankle boots. 

This universe was aware of the multiverse outside their own universe, perhaps the only world where all the dweller did know. Even the monsters who grew up calling the Sans of this world 'Sans' had started to call him 'Sci'. 

"You don't seem to have an appointment Mr Lust." The deer told him, looking at him a little more freely now and battered her long eyelashes. 

"*could you just call him to let him know i'm here." Lust replies sweetly, leaning on the desk, coming into her personal space, then saying in a very low voice, "its very important. its concerns the error."

The female deer smiles at him, turning her head slightly but continue looking at him through the corner of her eye. 

It was clear he had won her over already without even him doing or saying too much. Soon she had picked up the phone and was dialling someone.

"Hello? This is Helen from the front desk." The deer says using a different tone of voice, "There is a Mr Lust here, wanting to speak with Dr Sci, something about Error."

The deer monster listens to the other end nodding her head as she did. Then she smiles brightly. 

Placing the phone back down she turns to Lust with a strange smile, no doubt trying to be seductive except she was failing and coming off as odd. 

"Dr Sci said he will see you." Helen says smoothy, leaning closer to him, "If you go through the corridor to your left, there's a lift that will take you to level H4. Then continue down the corridor you come out in, you want the eight door on the right, it's marked as 'Radiance' on the side."

Lust gave her a charming smile, he could almost see hearts in her eyes, "*thank you ever so much my _deer_!" 

With that Lust lift himself off the desk, he watches a disappointed look pass her eyes, but he did not want to miss his chance seeing Sci just to give her his number, so left without another word, though he gave her a quick wink.

There were many monsters coming in and out of rooms, all busy, all seemingly in a mad rush. 

Lust was obviously out of place among them, some noticed the strange skeleton who was walking as if he belongs on a photoshoot, he gave those who looked his way a small wave or smile. 

Lust came to four lifts all with numbers marked on them- the first was one to nine, the second was ten to nineteen, the third was twenty to twenty-eight and the forth had numbers and letters on it. B1, B2, B3, H1, H2, H3... but no H4.

Suddenly Lust's phone rang, causing him to jump- taking it out of his subspace he looks at the screen, it was an unknown number. From what he heard, no phones could be used in this place, so no one should be able to ring him. 

Clicking the answer button he held the phone to his ear, "*hello?"

"*hiya lust." Came a deep droning voice, he had only heard Sci Sans speak once before and this was unmistakenly him, "the h4 lift is hidden. to ya right there are two flowerpots."

Lust turns slightly and gazes over to his right, up against a wall was two flowerpots. 

"*see them. good." Sci went on with a hint of a laugh, "go up to them and say 'little weed' and the lift doors will open. it's a direct lift to h4."

The phone clicked as Sci puts down the phone. Lust removes his phone from his skull, returning it to his subspace, then he wanders over to the flowerpots and stared at them. There were still many monsters walking around, he was not sure if he should say what seemed to be a password, out loud. 

Leaning closer to them he calls out lightly, "'little weed'."

The walls slid open revealing a large lift. Quickly he steps inside and sees no buttons. The doors slide closed and the lift began to move, though he could not tell if he was going up or down. 

The skeleton places on hand on his hip and waits, keeping a calm smile on his jaws... but the truth was, he was rather nervous. 

Sci was known to be a little... unique in his personilty.

Lust would not put it past him if the scientist had friends somehow with the ERROR. 

After what felt like an eternally, the lift stops and the doors open. Stepping forward, he gazes all around the walls of this new corridor- the tiles on the floor was white but there were lines painted on them, in five different colours. 

Remembering what the deer monster said, he paid no attention to the colours and walked down- as he did, he noticed that the lines went off... into walls. 

Lust guessed that there was either a hidden room like with the lift or a gateway leading off into a universe. There was a framework on the walls like there should be doors.

Lust comes to a stop outside a door... it looked like the framework and hinges had been reinforced for some reason. 

The door swings open silently without him touching it and no one was behind it.

Lust stepped inside and frowns when he gets there, it looked like an examination room- it made him feel a little uncomfortable as he recalls the time he had to take those lust injections. 

The door starts to close, however, unlike when it opened, this was very noisy. Then it shut with a bang. 

Lust stares at the door feeling sweat build up on the back of his skull, there was a possibility that he had walked into a trap for Sci to have his way with him. 

"*sci? is that you?" Came a glitching voice, making him freeze. 

With wide sockets Lust turns to look behind, he sees greenish curtains that were designed to wrap around and conceal a bed. 

"*sci?" That glitching voice calls out, "i swear if ya don't let me up. then ya whole universe is gone! untie me!"

Lust frowns deeply as he tilts his skull. Then feeling brave, he starts to carefully walk over to the curtain and finding the gap, he peeks inside. What he saw left him in a state of amazement.

Sci had somehow tied the ERROR to a bed with some strange reddish restraints- the glitching skeleton was sitting half up and his hands were partly free and together, leaving him enough room to crochet it seems...

Lust let that sink in for a moment.

The ERROR, the Destroyer of World, The Mega-Glitch and all-around evil character, was tied up, barely trying to escape and was crocheting. 

_Crocheting_.

There were tiny little square patterns all on the glitch's lap and he wonders how long he had been there. 

Shaking his skull at the strange sight, he looks to the ERROR face. The glitch had those funny glasses on his face again. The left socket now looking overly big and the right socket looking slightly shrunken.

The ERROR was not looking his way, staring down at his hands crocheting fast and skillfully.

"*sci? let me out! or i'll tell me big brother on you!" Error snaps out loudly, never once looking up, clearly not overly distressed at his situation.

And the ERROR's word seemed to hit Lust hard- the ERROR had an older _brother_... what kind of hellhound was that creature like?

Lust took a deep steady breath and opening the curtain wide, he steps in with a bright smile on his jaws. 

"*why hello darling! just the error i wanted to see!" Lust declares happily, making the Destroyer's skull snap up and look at him in surprise and then horror. 

It Lust did not know any better, he would have thought the ERROR was a deer monster in his past life, he had that 'deer caught in headlights' look about him. 

Lust kept his smile up and moves towards the bed- the ERROR let out a loud shriek, the static noise filled the room. 


	10. Deal With It!

The ERROR screams into his voice become nothing but static, he wiggles in his bound, until they began cutting into his bones roughly. 

"*stop! you're going to hurt yourself!" Cries the object of his distress, as it came closer. 

Error did not listen and wiggles until one of the belts that kept him down caused him to bleed- this was meant to an experiment to test the strength and duration of these restraints. 

"*please! error!" Lust Sans shouts at him, tears filling his orbits as he leans over him- the mega-glitch watched stunned as the tears rolled down the other's cheeks, felt as they strike against his own, "is the mere thought of my touch really that disgusting?"

Error fell silent, well not completely, his glitching body could never do that, there was always humming or buzzing following him. 

The whore was crying over him- and he really really could not handle others crying for some strange reason and he could not crash at the moment since Fresh was still nested within him, enjoying the rare taste the power of the Anti-Void was given to him through Error's SOUL. 

"*i-it's not just your touch!" Error snaps at the thing that was standing over him, waking up Fresh slightly with the odd emotion that was twisting, "don't think a whore like ya is anything special!"

"*you don't act like this with anyone else but me!" Lust told him with a bit of a sob and then stares at him sharply, "you are not scared of anyone else's touch but mine! and what so scary about being touched?! i don't understand!"

"*its not just about the touching!" Error shout at him, startling the purple-eyed skeleton, they no longer held those tiny hearts, instead was just normal purple dots, he lowers his tone, "its hurts! and it also gross... ya..."

"*hurts? what hurts?" Lust questions with another harsh sob but he had calmed down a long and was rubbing one of his orbits with his free hand, the other hand was-

Error jerks when he noticed the other hand of Lust was leaning on his bed, then jerks again at just how close the whore was. 

"*gross whore!" Error cries out, wiggling once more- blue blood poured out when.

"*i am not a whore!" Lust growls at him, leaning closer and hearing the terror-filled cry and the scared sockets through those glasses, he back away and just stood next to the bed and said in a sad tone, "how would you like it if-" The whore hit his fist on the bed, gaining Error's attention who had been wiggling wildly, then reaching into his subspace, brings out a small towel, "why bother? what would know about being hated for something that's not true...? you don't know what my world is like! or what i've been through."

Error blinks, then his sockets widen when he realized what the jam tart was about to do- he squeezed his sockets shut and waits for it to happen.

And it did. 

Error felt the towel press against his wound, soaking up his blood and keeping it from bleeding out any more. Blinking he opens his orbits and stares at the lonely expression the whore was wearing. 

Error recalls with Reaper told him about the injections his world was forced to endure- some worlds had it worse than others, but it depended on the SOUL. Some may think that hunger and having to hunt down their former friends for food might be bad. And others will think that touching and doing 'the deed' constantly is hell. 

"*tch. you really think i destroy aus for *glitch* and giggles?" Error says and blinks, Lust tilts his skull and stares at him- Error knows why they had both clearly heard the word and yet something had covered it up...

Error blinks and remembers he had his stupid little brother with him, no doubt mentally patting himself on the back for that cover up. 

"*i swear fresh." Error growls out angrily, then looking to the confused whore he grins, "well. i do enjoy it. no point in lying about it. heh. if ya gonna do a job. might have well have some fun while i'm at it. right?"

An insane grin appear on Error's jaws when he noticed just how scared Lust seemed now. 

"*however..." Error continues daring to look away from the whore that was still pushing down on his wound, he was not directly touching him up he could feel the warmth through the thick cloth and it made him comfortable, "i do it because it needs to be done. not that you'll understand."

"*try me!" Lust snaps at him firmly, causing Error to look towards the whore and on seeing his face so close, once more the ERROR screams bloody murder for a good minute before settling down again. 

Panting hard Error grits his teeth together wondering if he should inform the freak about the terms and conditions of his job. 

"*fine. whatever." Error huffs out loudly, then glitches and lags for a moment, "our multiverse is a vast place. ya know that much. however. we have limited storage space for the most part. and once a year our multiverse grows outwards in every direction. getting bigger and bigger."

Lust nods at his words, listening intently. 

Error grins at him for a moment, then that grin drops. 

"*so the multiverse grows. more universes can join." Error says seriously, staring right into Lust's sockets, "all good. right? wrong! ink! that moron! he doesn't do his job right and keep adding too quickly! adding too quickly with stupid copies means our space gets eaten up! and with no proper searches into what kind of universes he's letting the voices bring in! we have more chances of viruses entering! more chances of universes lagging or glitching! or needing updating quickly or even patching the holes!"

Error was huffing again, he took a deep sharp intake of breath and glares at the whore.

"*mistakes like you enter into my multiverse." Error hisses to him, trying to shake him off, "creatures as gross! and disgusting! doing 'the deed' all the time! what was ink thinking allowing ya in?! wait! don't answer! i already know! he wants something 'new' and 'interesting'!"

Error watches as Lust takes in everything that was said to him, could almost see his mind clicking over. Then Lust's sockets widen. 

"*so everything you just mentioned is part of your 'job'?" Lust asks him carefully. 

Error nods.

"*you deal with the viruses?" Lust asks him again, just time slowly, he even leans over, staring at him in wonder, "you deal with the _viruses_."

"*yes. that's right!" Error snaps at him, blinking in confusion not understanding what he was getting at, "can ya let go of me?"

Lust looks down at the bloody towel and removes his hand and holding it to him, cradling it with his other hand. 

The pair were silent, both lost in their own thoughts.

"*so the reason why lust tale has so many viruses..." Lust began looking at him with harden sockets, "i- its because you won't come and fix them."

"*there's no way i'm going to go to that place where all ya do is 'the deed' with everyone ya come across." Error spats at him in annoyance.

"*really darling. what is this 'deed' you keep talking abo-" Lust stops whatever he was about to say, looking at Error and tilts his skull like he was trying to work something out, "'sex' you're talking about 'sex' right?"

Error flushed blue in the cheeks at the mention of 'the deed's true name; he looked embarrassed and terrified at the same time. 

Lust held up one hand to his mouth, his jaws slightly parted. A sweet almost loving smile appear as he lowers the hand and giggles a little.

"*for an insane mass murderer you're surprisingly cute." Lust told him with that same giggle that made Error grit his teeth some more. 

"*shut it! i don't want to hear that from the like of ya! ya jam tart!" Error snaps at him, wiggling in his restraints again.

"*sweety you're going to hurt yourself more." Lust told him kindly, reaches out for the towel, "you don't want me to 'help' you now do you?"

Error shook his skull 'no' quickly, making Lust smile at him sweetly. 

"*good. now darling. i understand that you have been trying to speak with me. correct?" Lust says in almost a purr, making Error lean as far as he could, "heh heh. i've been trying to speak with you too."

Error blinks then frown deeply, wondering why the whore wanted to... wait?

Error flinches and glitches, staring at him wide sockets.

"*for starter... hmm. perhaps. you can do your job and fix the virus issues with the under lusts and lust tales." Lust spoke to him with a bright smile, his voice smooth and charming... Error did not care for this, he was too afraid of what else the whore was going to request from him, "in return. i will talk to all of my copies and inform them not to touch you and even guard you in the more dangerous lust universes."

Error blinks thinking over what was said to him, Lust Sans looked on, waiting for a reply. 

"*not good enough? well. maybe i can help with your touching problem?" Lust says sweetly, leaning over him once more with hoodied orbits, suddenly the whore much have seen something on the glitch's face because he quickly rose up, "of course. i'm not referring to sex. oh. sorry. the _deed_. i mean _touching_ in general."

Error blinks yet again, relaxing slightly, "*ya promise a lot with no guarantee." he says with a glare, "... so how do ya expect to do all of that?"

"*we could hold han-" Lust began but was cut off by a glitchy cry.

"*hell no!" Error cries out in out rage. 

"*okay darling." Lust says with a little giggling and gave him a wink, the ERROR seeing him do this seemed to hiss, "okay!...hmm well than...pinkies?"

Error almost relax, he leans a little closer as he blinks at this possible- he had shaken hands with someone before... it had not been so bad, then again they had not been a dirty whore... 

"*pinkies?" Error mumbles the word, of course, his glitching voice did not allow him to be quiet, so his voice rose enough for the jam tart to hear him.

Error watch as the whore held out his hand in front of the glitch's hands that was in front of himself, the only thing that was something unbound. 

Slowly he lifts his left hand up, the same hand that Lust held to him, curling his fingers over apart from this little finger. 

Lust never moves, allowing for Error to be the one to move his finger at his own pace and gently wrap it around the whore's... the finger glitches at the contact, it felt a ripple effect along his hand and then his arm, it stopped at his collarbone and shoulder blade. 

Only when Error had gingerly finished wrapping his little finger around Lust's, did the jam tart tightens his own. 

"*there now...this ain't so bad is it?" Lust says with a nervous smile on his jaws, it was then Error noticed that the jam tart was rattling ever so slightly, "*heh he. is there something on my face darling? or i am just so cute you can't take your sockets off of me?"

"*this is stupid!" Error snaps as he rips his hand away, glaring at him, "ya stupid! ya jam tart! and i'm cuter than you!"

"*aww! and you were doing so good cutie!" Lust replies with a sigh, shaking his skull and moving back slightly, "but tell me... was it good for you?"

"*i'll kill ya!" Error roars at him then settle down when he notices woke up Fresh once more.

Suddenly the door crashes open and both the ERROR and the whore turn to see a white bloody glitch- a tail of white glitches were behind him, besides him, below him and above him. These glitches broke the core of the universe around him.

"*brother?" Error questions looking at him in confusion. 

"*this- this is the older brother?" Lust cries out in fear, stepping back yet he could not go any further since his legs hit the bed.

The ERROR watches his 'brother' staring at the jam tart- Geno had the power to pass through files of any universe now that he could walk about freely, however, when engulfed in rage this ability can become very deadly, as it became a black or rather, a white hole, sucking everything in and sending it straight to the Void. 

It Geno wanted, he could destroy the whole multiverse and right now all that power was pointing towards Lust Sans. 


	11. The Cover Up!

  
The glitches seemed to be capturing any and all sound he made, so when Lust gasps loudly at the sight of this new glitching skeleton, it was just a dim or dull down with only a slight echo of what it should be. 

Behind him, the only sound that did not get caught up in the insane white glitches that turned the world black when they passed it by, was the static of the glitches from the ERROR. 

Lust turns and climbs onto the bed, trying to get to the other side- but caused the ERROR to scream loudly making him upon his lap. 

The white glitch behind him began speaking, a deep deadly tone that seemed to be everywhere at once. 

Struggling to get up, he turns to the bound ERROR and hugs him around the ribs. 

The world slowly became blacker yet blacker, peeking a socket open, he did not remember closing them, he looks to the creature- then froze when he sees the Grim Reaper floating behind him, one socket burning with an unworldly blue. 

There was a loud ripping noise right from under him, he was now staring at some tentacles surrounding him- they came from the sides of the ERROR. 

'*is he not a skeleton?!' Lust's mind screams at him, the tentacles cut through the red restraints like they were paper and the ERROR lifts himself, taking Lust with him.

Suddenly he was shifted and was being carried bridal style. Slowly looking to the ERROR, the heated skeleton sees only DETERMINATION on his features. 

Then they were running, Lust quickly brings one arm up and wraps it around Error's shoulders, while his other hand cling to the front, at the torn red jumper. 

Daring to look back he sees that the white and red glitch was floating in the glitches and moving at surprising speed, Death had his wings out, the pure black seemed to make the white whiter while the pure white of the glitches made the black wings blacker. 

Lust felt like he was going to die just by staring at the scene, in fact, he was getting light-headed, he could not take the speed at which they were travelling at.

So he bows his skull down, placing under the ERROR chin and shut his sockets. 

Then held the familiar sound of a Gaster Blaster winding up making his orbits snap open- gradually he lifts his skull back up and glances back; white melting Blasters stared them down in front of their master. 

"*this is your older brother! he wouldn't blast you would he?" Lust calls to him over the sound of static and rushing rush. 

"*he would. if i die. i get respawn back into the anti-void." Error answers to looking at him with a surprisingly peaceful smile, "he's done it before- aa! but that was before he went insane and kept calling me brother."

Lust shook his skull in disbelief, not understanding anything that was happening. 

Suddenly the mega-glitch halts and leapt to one side, the powerful blast missed, however, even though that got out of the path of the beam, they could still feel the heat coming from it.

"*i only came here to make a deal with you!" Lust cries out in fear, holding onto his tighter, "why is he chasing us?!"

"*might be sci." Error replies looking ahead of himself the whole time, then jumps over an object, "i'm going to have to repair this later... and geno is gonna alert ink!"

That made the ERROR stop in his trails and turn to face their deaths. Lust closes his orbits and waits for it to come. 

"*brother! please stop! don't kill me!" Error calls over the draining sound glitches.

And shockingly, everything did stop. 

Lust opens his socket and stares, the older brother of the ERROR was looking at him in shock and horror, then held to his knees. 

"*i'm sorry bro. i'm sorry bro. i'm sorry bro." Lust could hear the other glitch say over and over. Death was hanging over him, then lowers himself down to his level and wraps his wings around the white glitch, almost like he was shielding him from the world. 

Error steps forward, his steps were confident but Lust felt him readjust his hold on him, drawing him closer. 

"*brother. i forgive ya." The ERROR says when they were a few feet away. 

The white glitch looks up from his place in Death's hold, bloody tears were pouring from his sockets and Lust could not help but look on in disgust. 

Then Error bends down, placing Lust's feet on the ground first; taking the hint he lets go and found that his own legs could not support him, so when the Destroyer straighten himself up, he leans over and held onto him once more, to keep from falling.

Error walks forward, seemingly not caring that Lust was still attached to him. On reaching the white glitch, the ERROR bends down to sit in front of him taking Lust with him, then held out his arms.

Death unwraps his wings, allowing the white glitch to move forward and with outstretched arms, went to hug the ERROR.

Lust quickly jerks away and lands on his rear, he then pushes at the ground with his feet, in order to get away from the two glitches.

Lust could not help it, his stomach turned at the slight of the deep red blood and what seemed to be liquid white bone, pouring all over the ERROR. 

The Destroyer of Worlds did look any better, he was glitching wildly making it appear horrible and those strange purple tentacles coming out from the sides of his ribs and came around the pair, holding them tightly together. 

Death himself was hovering over the pair, wings still out, looking like he wanted to join in but at the same time, did not want to disturb them. 

Lust did not know much more of this he could take- then he noticed something on one of the holes on the red jumper; there was a purple eye winking at him. 

Lust faints. 

XD ~ DX

Lust slowly opens his socket, there was soft chatter all around him- he was holding onto someone. 

Well, this was a common thing, to wake out next to another- he stares at the monster's chest. The red jumper was flickering. 

With a slight frown, he gradually looks up and came face to face with the ERROR- then everything came rushes back to him and he gasps loudly and held onto the Destroyer as he looks all around him.

Lust found the ERROR's older brother sitting across from them, calmly drinking a cup of tea while Death himself, holds on to him from behind...

Blood oozes from the open wound on his front and the similar wound he knew very well- a genocide route. Oddly enough the blood dripping off of him never reached the ground, it just sort of vanished, the blood that hit the glitch's lap stayed there though. 

Then Lust's terrified mind then realized that the ERROR's brother was not attacking, in fact, he had this small smile on his jaws. The second thing he recognises was that he was hugging the glitch and the ERROR was not screaming. 

Had not screamed during the whole wild chase. 

Slowly he releases his hold and frowns at him.

"*my little brother is awake." Error explains the unspoken question, clearly knowing what was going through his mind, "i still feel the pain and discomfort. but he makes it so i don't care."

"*'little brother'?" Lust manages to say after a dumbfounded moment; he looks to the older brother, then back at Error, "you have both an older and younger brother?"

Error grabs the end of his red jumper and pulls it up seemingly without a care in the world- Lust stares in terror at the sight of a strange purple creature wrapped around the red and yellow ribs, it had a single eye and five long tentacles.

How did he forget about this thing?

Then something clicked in his mind. 

Lust knew who this was when he first joined Dream's team, he was made to watch a short film where they showed off all the 'enemies' - among them was a colourful Sans called Fresh_VIRUS, the next part explains on the creature that lived within, so was not really a 'Sans'.

It seems that the ERROR and the Fresh_VIRUS were currently sharing a body, it was a match made in hell. 

Lust kept his cool enough to force a smile on his face. 

"*so nice to meet you little brother!" Lust purrs to the strange creature, then turning thankfully, away from it, he stares into another horrifying creature, the older brother, "and big brother too! nice to meet you both."

"*likewise." The older brother says; he had a surprisingly normal Sans' voice, with only a hint of a glitch behind it, "and sorry about before. i thought you were hurting my brother. oh! i'm geno! and this is reaper! my mate!"

Lust tries not to feel grossed out when he looks upon the bloody creature nor fear him since he looked like something out of his worse nightmares. 

"*what a charming pair you make!" Lust told them and it seemed to be the right words because both the bloody glitch and Death smile brightly at him. 

"*thank you!" Geno says happily, leaning into Reaper's hold, "it's nice to meet you too! we really got off to a bad start. again. we're sorry. i hope we get on well. since you have a partnership with my beloved brother now."

Lust smiles warming at them. 

'*is that a warning?' Lust thinks dimly, his true thoughts never made it to the surface- a long time ago, he had vowed to himself never to judge others based off or appearance or rumours, never to make them feel as he does when creatures mock and push him aside, 'isn't that i was doing with them? i'm disgusted at how geno looks. i know of the rumours with death and fresh virus. and i don't want anything to do with them.'

The bloody glitch truly made him feel sick at the mere sight. Death was rumoured to be a SOULless creature who could not care for any SOUL. The ERROR was said to never want the company of others and would kill anyone trying to get close to. And Fresh_VIRUS was said to a brainless animal and completely overtake a monster, but the ERROR was still himself and to be called little brother by him, must mean they had a good relationship. 

Someone hands him a cup of tea and he takes it with a smile of thanks, he noticed it was a Swap Sans. 

"*HI! I AM BLUEBERRY! ERROR'S BEST FRIEND! NICE TO MEET YOU LUST!" The Swap Sans told him, he settles down to one side, "SO NICE TO SEE ERROR MAKING OTHER FRIENDS!"

"*i explained everything. about our deal. he seems to take that as if we're friends now." Error told him, his glitching voice coming right behind him made him tense slightly, then he relaxes, "we still need to talk now on it. though. when ya ready of course."

Lust just nods his skull, suddenly coming over as tired, he drank his tea quickly as not to be rude and leans against the ERROR. 

'*this is nice.' Lust thinks dully, he glances towards the others, all showing concern over him as he closes his sockets- to be surrounded by others who did not turn him away, to talk with him like a normal monster. 

  
XD ~ DX

  
Lust woke up in his bed, he was tucked under his covers... he hardly ever covers himself up, nor does he sleep in clothes. 

The skeleton tilts his skull in confusion, looking around at his room. Nothing out of the ordinary... apart from the covers; Papyrus knew better than to cover him up.

Then he began kicking off his covers as his bones started feeling overly hot and he knew he needed to get some soon. 

Then he recalled all that had happened. 

  
At first, he wondered if it had all been a dream, then noticed something clutched in his hand. A piece of red cloth. 

He realizes it was a piece of the ERROR's jumper. 

Then he spots a folded note on top of his covers. Quickly grabbing it and unfolding it he sees messy handwriting like someone had a shaky hand while writing it. 

Glancing to the bottom to see who signed, it was the ERROR. 

"*with how skilful he was crocheting. you would think he would have better handwriting." Lust said with a hint of a smile, shaking his skull. 

The skeleton breathes out hard as the heat engulfs him, he doubles over and groans, but he was determined to read the note fully. Sitting back up he stares at the note:

[dear jam tart. i'll come back later to talk further about our deal. there are things that need to be cleared up. also not a word to anyone about geno. death. fresh or blueberry. burn this note after ya read it. yours truly. error.]

Lust snorts at the nickname and then kicks at the covers more- it was then he realized these were not his covers. It was a crocheted blanket made from granny squares...

The Destroyer had given him a blanket?


	12. Fading Away

The ERROR walks into the room, shutting the door behind him, moving like a zombie and groaning like one too. Getting to the centre of the almost empty bedroom, he flops down face-first into his black beanie bag. 

The Destroyer had been working non-stop for the past eight days, the first four days was for the emergency patches and planning the cover-up- due to Geno's handy work. 

Then the last four days running in circles from Ink. 

The bloody glitch had left Time Tale's code in ruins, thankfully it was just the outer side, the cosmic code and the code that told what was solids, liquids and gases. 

Sci was very understanding with the glitch brothers and knew that Error had not gone back on their deal, he was even willing to lie to Ink once the Artist was able to get in that is. 

As soon as Error had finished patching and updating everything, he unblocked the gateways and the Star Sanses came rushing in. 

The ERROR had been waiting and as soon as he saw Ink, he darted off-Ink found it funny when Error ran away without even Lust being there and chased him all over the underground of Time Tale, laughing like a loon. Dream and Blue just sat back and let Ink have his fun. 

Then Error gave a small speech he had practised, about getting his hands on Time Tale and destroying it, before leaving through a portal. 

Time Tale had become a very important chess piece on the multiverse scene, many from different universes were welcome and came on a daily basis. 

Many different groups came to get healed; on the surface, it seemed only ones like Ink, Dream and those labelled as 'good' came in and got seen. However, this was not the case. Error, Nightmare and those labelled 'bad' also came in. 

Of course, before he could even escape to the comfort of his homemade black beanbag, which was made especially for when he stayed over at his brother's place, Geno had given him a lecture about being nice to Lust. 

After Geno heard about Lust Tale's story and how he was treated as an outcast, he all but ordered Error to become friends with them. And have him come over for dinner one night. 

Error did not really see the point, or why he even should. Sure he too knew the story of the jam tart's homeworld, but Lust still chooses to act that way. 

If it really something that could not be helped, why did he have to behave in such a manner? Lust could act like a normal Sans and still get what he wanted if everyone in their world thought the same way. 

But no. 

Lust swung his hips as he walked, winked to anyone who glances his way and flirted to any who talked to him. 

Even without Hz's input, Error saw this for himself a few months after during a party he and Fresh snuck into to prank. 

Thinking of Fresh... it was all because of that moron that he had _touched_ Lust! Held onto him and carried him- at the time Error was just thinking about the deal he had made and what if the jam tart died, it would have been for nothing. And with Fresh fully waking up, it made him not care about touching. 

Error rolls over blinking, he thought he heard giggling. 

Sitting up he glances around the room Geno had given him to stay in; he had a feeling that the bloody glitch wanted him to move in with him there was no way in hell he was going to do that! 

Geno's household was a very busy place. Reaper came in and out at odd hours, their offspring brought strange friends around for sleepovers and random parties. Fresh had his own room right next to Error's and Reaper's brother was on the other side. 

Error glares at the through of the virus, glancing down at his still bare ribs, he stares at his 'little brother' who was happily nibbling at his SOUL's essence.

"*i take it ya already found a new host?" Error questions with a raised brow at the actions, the single eye seemed to wink at him, "fine take over then."

The ERROR felt a sharp pain and he doubles over- when the ERROR_VIRUS stood up he grins at his surrounds. 

"*aww. uncle error and uncle fresh is leaving already?" Came a small voice, ERROR_VIRUS turns and grins at the little shin moving over to them. 

"*we're sorry lit sis." ERROR_VIRUS says kneeling down to be socket level with her, "we need to get us a new host. when we come back. we'll play with you then."

Shino nods her skull, hugging the little Error Doll that Geno requested of Error a few months ago. 

ERROR_VIRUS lifts a hand and gently pats her skull. 

"*see ya later lit sis." ERROR_VIRUS told her softly, his voice does not glitch as much like this. 

"*bye bye uncle error_virus." Shino says reaching up for a quick hug and then pulling away, she turns and ran out the room. She did not even open the door, she just glitched right through it as she came to it. 

The door opens and Geno walks in but he was staring behind him, smiling at most likely at Shino racing past him; he turns to ERROR_VIRUS and on noticing the new appearance frowns. 

"*you found a new host already?" Geno says with a huff, "i was hoping you would stay for a couple of days."

"*sorry big bro." ERROR_VIRUS says to him, grinning insanely, "we are gonna be very busy soon. we need to start quickly."

Geno sighing but then nods, "*i understand." then the bloody glitch began wiggling his finger at them, "remember what i said about lust. play nice. it's not often you make friends."

"*ok." ERROR_VIRUS answers, he lifts a hand and opens a glitchy colourful portal to step through, "big bro?" 

Geno had shortcutted over and hugged him tightly, "*error is going to be missing for a while. and fresh is going to be helping his babes. wished you two would have given me some warning."

"*sorry." ERROR_VIRUS says again, pulling away they smile at him, "our new host is picked in advance. because what happened last time. and we don't know how long we will take to respawn in the anti-void. if we're long. can you ask reaper to take-"

"*yes. of course. i can destroy a couple of worlds." Geno says with a grin, putting both his hands on his hips, "i'm not as good as it as you. but i do my best. just don't make a habit of it. i'm a house skeleton."

ERROR_VIRUS nods and turns, entering into the universe where their new host dwelled. 

Turning around, he closing the portal, seeing a waving Geno and now Goth, who just appeared; they give mother and son a quick wave before he shut completely. 

Asking Geno to help out always was risking- the bloody glitch did not know how to control himself fully when he gets into the zone of destroying and the ERROR dreaded to think what would happen if Ink ever discovered him. 

Yes, keeping Geno a secret from Ink was for the best. 

Reaper felt so too. 

If they were able too, ERROR_VIRUS would destroy some universes before changing hosts, however, the skill files that lets him do this is corrupted. 

It did not take ERROR_VIRUS long to find his new host, a miserable looking Sans who longed for death, the colour glitchy skeleton quickly grabs him. 

The Sans stares at him in fear for a moment, then realizes he was finally going to die, so relaxes. 

The one-eyed purple creature eater bursts out of the ERROR_VIRUS's ribs- the tentacles start becoming many tiny versions of the larger one, which greatly shrank in size.

The main body of the virus crawls over to the stunned and heavy breathing Sans, ripping his clothes and climbing under the ribs, nesting himself deep within. Over the next couple of days, Fresh would slowly make his way up to the skull, where he is better protected and hidden. 

As the last tentacle leaves the ERROR's SOUL, Error allows himself to dust. 

The mega-glitch actually could withstand the exchange- it just was very painful to stay alive, so instead of the tortuously wait to heal, he dusts and comes back into the Anti-Void renewed. 

The ERROR falls to the ground, watching his arms dust in front of him. Through his ERROR signs floating in his sockets, he sees his little brother's blurred feet come into view. 

"*nighty night bro." Fresh's voice came from above, making the mega-glitch smile as he fades away, "now then. i got to get my offspring some rad new homes."


	13. Beholder

Lust waves off his brother down the landing and waits until the door was shut before entering into his room, closing it behind him and leaning against the door. The smile he had on instantly fell and he stares at his messy room dully. 

Normally he kept it more neatly than this, but he had been very busy. 

Pulling himself off the door, he strolls over to his bed, feeling completely exhausted- the final report from his copies and sub copies had, at last, reached him after months of running around the multiverse to their universes. 

Sub copies were ones that were crossed with another original alternate universe- such as the Fell branches crossed with his Lust branches, becoming Lust Fell or Fell Lust. 

Dream had set up the system in hopes to build connections between the universes. 

And if he wanted to discuss anything with the Lust Fell or Fell Lust, then he would have to speak with Fell Sans first. However, seeing how Lust was not very favourable on the multiverse scene, Fell handed all the Lust Fell/Fell Lusts over to Lust. And most other original Sanses did the same. Dance Lust, Outer Lust and Swap Lust- while not that many, they still existed. 

At the time Lust complained rather loudly, not even recognizing back then that no one liked him; however, now, it worked in his favour. Lust could go to all these universes and explain the deal he made with the ERROR. 

So first he went around to all his copies first, since there was about two hundred of them he issued them into groups of fifties and he called four he placed in chance his four generals. After that, he gathered the originals Sanses of the sub copies for them to carry the word over to their copies. 

Of course, there was a large number of Lust universe copies that still had no idea about anything outside their own universes and Lust wanted to keep it like this too. 

None of his generals nor the sub copies original needed to know how cruelly he has been treated or ignored- those who ignore it think they are not as bad since they have no part, but they are in the wrong too. They could at least hold out a hand of friendship towards him. 

Lust settles on the edge of his bed and sighs loudly. 

All in all, it had taken just over three months- a couple of months of explaining what was happening and the last month and a half for the last universes under his grouping to get to him, letting him know that everyone knew now about the situation with the ERROR. 

There was a concern about spies. Surprisingly both Dream and Nightmare send spies back and fore to each other... he had overheard that Dream did this to some of the universes too, in order to see if anyone ones over to Nightmare's side. 

Of course Lust thought ahead, he pointed out and stressed the point that Dream only ordered them to inform them of Nightmare's activities and dealings and nothing about the ERROR's- there were always loopholes. 

Perhaps because it was not known for the ERROR to have allies, everyone saw him as a loner who favoured a couple of universes, like Outer Tale because he liked the stars. But Lust had seen not allies but a family. 

So even if there was a couple of spies, as long as they kept their mouths shut, everything should be fine. 

With another heavy sigh, the skeleton leans back and brought his legs up and spun them around, so that he was lying fully on his bed; he laid there just staring up at the ceiling, thinking over everything in his mind once more, making sure everything that needed to be done was complete. 

Yes, everything was settled with copies and sub copies now. 

The only thing he needed to do was wait on the ERROR to connect him somehow. 

Lust rolls onto his side, burying his skull into blanket he was using as a pillow- since he does not use blankets and thought it would be rude just to stove it at the bottom of his wardrobes, he began uses it as a pillow. 

Hopefully when the ERROR returns he would see him using the gift and then their alliance will improve. 

The sound of static came. 

Jumping up he stares around at the dimly lit room, then swinging his legs over the bed, he hurries across the room to the door, where next to it was the switch for the overhead light. 

Lust stares wide orbits at the empty room... tilting his skull, he searches every corner, as he did this, he slowly walks to the centre of the room. 

'*where is it coming from?' Lust thinks looking around, it was very close.

Then he stares over at far wall and stares... with a smile he walks over, placing his hands on his hips as he went and reaches the closet gives it a tap. 

"*the error darling. how long are you going to stay in the closet for?" Lust calls lightly, with a playful tone. Then as if remember just who he was dealing with, took a step back. 

"*i ain't ya darling!" Came the glitching reply from the other side.

"*sweetheart?" Lust tries with a smile, the upper part of the closet had gaps like blinds, running across, he could make out a red socket peering at him. 

"*no!" The ERROR snaps back.

"*babe?" Lust says bringing his hands together in the front of his chest in a hopeful manner. 

"*ugh! no!" Error snaps once again, there was a little knock, making Lust realize that it must be a tight squeeze for him in there. 

"*love?" Lust said with a sigh, placing one hand on his cheek while the other rested on his sternum. 

"*nothing! call me nothing!" Error spat at him, there was another knock and something fell that time. 

"*ok 'nothing'." Lust says with a grin that could rival even a classic Sans. 

"*....i'm not nothing." Came that glitchy voice, it was hard to tell what kind of emotion that the ERROR had by his voice, since it seemed he could not control his volume, pitch or tone, however Lust imaged he heard a hint of sadness in it. 

"*i'm sorry. you are _not_ 'nothing'." Lust said firmly, coming closer, "you are a wonderful guardian the error."

"*just error." Came the ERROR's voice. 

"*sorry. what?" Lust asks tilting his skull, looking intently at the door.

"*just error. not darling. not babe. not sweetheart. or love. just error." Error said to him, opening the door ajar. 

Lust grins, he could not help himself.

"*ok. _just error_." Lust says loudly, stressing the words out- the door shut with a slam, "error error!" he reaches for the door handle but it would not move, "it was a joke. i'm sorry. you kind of set yourself up for that one!"

Error did not answer. 

"*error..." Lust says leaning closer to the closet, "i know you're there. i can hear your static."

For a moment nothing and then, the door opens and Lust leaps back. 

Error blinks at him, frowning deeply. 

"*what static?" Error questions him looking so lost and confused that Lust's SOUL went out to him. 

"*that static sound that always follows you." Lust explains to his softly, he watches Error's sockets widening, "that's why i always have to raise my voice slightly when talking to you. you didn't know?"

"*ya hear it too!? that's not just in my head!" Error cries out looking stunned now, leaning further out of the door, almost sideways. 

Something fell out from the closet, hitting the floor with a thump. 

Tilting his skull, Lust quickly bends over and picks up the object, which turned out to be a book. 

"*'How to make friends for Dummies'." Lust read aloud, frowning deeply, he did not own such a book, what was it doing in his closet- looking back up he sees the horrified expression of the ERROR, like he caught doing something highly embarrassing. 

The ERROR moved so fast that there was an afterimage and Lust cries out when he thought that he had just slammed himself in the door. 

"*...that's no mine!" Error's voice glitches badly from inside.

"*of course not sweets." Lust told him with a calm cool smile, yet inside he was giggly, '*someone wants to be my friend.' 

Lust had lots and lots of friends in his home universe, however, on the outside, he had almost none. Sure there was Dream, but he was everyone's friend. 

There was no true friend that could understand what it's like to know and understand the RESETs. Or knew about the much larger multiverse outside their home universe. 

"*i don't need any friend!" Error spat back at him, hitting the door, "understand."

"*of course. a big bad strong error like yourself needs no one." Lusts coos at him, still smiling. 

"*yes that's me! and ya forgot handsome! and cute!" Error calls out to him, making Lust raise a brow.

By skeleton standards, Error was not handsome nor cute. Dark or discoloured bones were actually a turn off to a mate. So him having black bones of all things. And Lust had noticed the red bones of his legs and feet as some. 

Another thing, having no lumps or bumps on their bones, as clean straight ones without scarring. The glitches and ERROR signs that surrounded the ERROR's formed made it look bumpy and deformed; he also could make out faint scarring all over. 

Black wide socket was a must-have, while one was very wide, a little too wide, the other was narrowed and hoodied. Any magical discharge coming from the sockets meant ill health and the ERROR had pools of blue strings coming from them, so much so, that it seemed to have left the markings on his cheeks. And the yellowing of the teeth looked like he ate a poor diet. 

In other words, the ERROR, in skeleton terms, was ugly. 

"*and so humble and modest too." Lust continues on, there was no way he was going to inform the ERROR that he was less than attractive. It was a sight to behold the first couple of times, however, over the last year and a bit, he had gotten used to his appearance. 

"*damned right!" Error answers that, making Lust grin. 

"*will you come out now." Lust questions softly, still keeping his voice aloud that static sound, he wondered what it would be like for have that sound going all the time, '*the error is not only half-blind. he's half-deaf too.'

The closet door opens and the ERROR's skull peeks out. 

"*well hello there handsome." Lust said to him and not in a flirty way, keeping his smile laced on his jaws.

That smiles vanishes and the ERROR steps out of the closet further, he walks up closer to Lust and rattles loudly, looking fearfully towards. Then he was gone, the shutting of the door the only thing that let Lust know what happened. 

"*error?" Lust calls out to him, "is something the matter?"

"*i can't do this!" Error yells at him, "this was a mistake!"

Lust then glares at the, he could still see the red socket but was unsure if the ERROR could even see him at this point. 

"*error. i kept my word. i've just gone around to all those who come under me and explained what was happening." Lust says keeping his voice professional rather than talking to a friend now, "so please. come out and let's talk like adults here."

Error peeks his skull out again and stared at him for a moment, "*i know." then slowly retreated back inside. 

"*know what?" Lust asks tilting his skull, he tightens his hold on the book in his hands, trying to keep in mind that this creature could wideout his whole universe.

The closet's door opens again, and once more the ERROR's skull came out, "*that ya contacted all ya groups." then slides back inside, shutting it behind him. 

Lust stares and then realized that the ERROR could have spies as well, he really did not know how to feel about that. 

"*so you spied on me?" Lust questions firmly, yet still keeping his voice professional.

The door opens once more and before Error could peek his skull out, Lust took one huge step forward, grabbed the door open and marches inside- the ERROR made a strange sound as he jumps backwards and fell against the other wall.

Lust shuts the closet door behind him and kneels down, then settles down on his rear, crossing his legs over. 

"*what are ya doing?!" Error cries out staring at him in horror.

"*well i thought we could hold our meeting in here. since you like it so much." Lust told him with a kind smile, he then placed the book between them, "we don't have much space. but i promise i won't pass this book."

Error looks at the book and then looks to him. This close Lust could see the ERROR signs move in his sockets, but the eyelights were still visible. 

"*so then. the spies? before that..." Lust says keeping his voice calm, "what's the trouble with me? i thought you were over that the last time we met."

Error had balled himself up into the corner of the closet, wrapping his arms around his legs and rests his chin on his knees. It seemed the ERROR was trying his best not to look in his direction. 

"*fresh. that was because fresh was with me." Error manages to get out, his eyelights shift to look at him, "remember i said i'm not bothered about touch when he's with me."

Lust frowns, "*yes. now that i think about it. you did mention that."

"*the thought of touching ain't just a pain. it's my fear. ya can't think i'll get over it in a second." Error went on, looking away from him again. 

"*i'm sorry." Lust says with a heavy sigh, then smiles brightly at him, "well. i guess i should be glad you want to make friends with me." 

"*i told ya that ain't mine! moron!" Error snaps at him, turning completely away from him, in the dim lighting of the closet, Lust noticed the blue blooming on his cheeks. 

"*we don't have to touch." Lust told him gently, "but it would be a great help to you if you didn't fear such a thing. in your line of work anyway. where you have to fight against others. i mean. look. ink and dream have already found to use this against you."

Lust could see the gears in the ERROR's mind working this out in the silence. 

"*so... about the whole spying thing." Lust asks lightly, not wanting to stand one a landmine if he could help it.

"*that was geno's idea." Error told him with a huff, "with fresh's abilities to keep in touch with his offspring. he invaded one of ya universes that had 'know' and told me everything ya been doing. i was respawning anyway."

Lust nods, again not knowing how he felt about this for a whole different reason. He was told that the Fresh_VIRUS leave the infected as zombies that act in a certain way, however, the way the ERROR spoke about it, one of the universes was injected and went unnoticed by him. 

Lust tilts his skull at the second thing the ERROR mentioned. 

"*'respawning'?" Lust asks him, feeling very confused. 

"*oh. yeah. when fresh gets too big for a host. he breaks out and kills them." Error explains to him, smiling suddenly at whatever he was thinking about, "because of how my souls is. fresh can double in size in days. rather than the years he normally takes."

"*kills... but you're alive." Lust says in a shaky tone, feeling horrified at what he thought this meant.

"*no. i died. my soul went back to the anti-void and my body reformed." Error explains with a bold insane grin, "can ya imagine if fresh was able to take from a source like mine all the time? he could overtake the whole multiverse in a few years."

"*i... don't really want to think about that." Lust told him honestly, rattling slightly in discomfort at the thought, then smiles at him and changing the subject he says, "but you're doing really well error. staying with me this long."

The ERROR glitches. 

"*so. should we start this meeting? or is there any point?" Lust carries on smiling brightly at him, "we could talk about rather things if you like."

"*what kind of other things?" Error questions looking at him with narrowed sockets. 

"*well... you crochet yes?" Lust quickly says, trying to think just what they could talk about, "you made that blanket. i don't think i've seen such a well made blanket befor-"

Suddenly Lust stops, staring into the dim light, not really sure if he was seeing right. 

The ERROR had given him a rare true smile. It lit up his features, his smile so bold that it closed his sockets, making him like... cute.

"*well." Lust utters softly as he thinks back to what he had thought about 'skeleton standards', "beauty is the eye of the beholder."

"*what?" The ERROR blinks at him. 


	14. Learning

"*oh! hi error!" Geno greets him happily, "you're back! have you seen your friend yet?" 

The bloody glitch went back to making lunches for his offspring and the ERROR lowered him into the chair, he dared not mention he had seen the jam tart before his 'big brother' because they last time he went to 'play' with Ink, before visiting Geno, he had not been pleased. 

"*no." Error lies and grateful that Geno was far too busy working with his back to him to see his face, for some reason the bloody glitch knew by looking at him but could never pick up from his voice alone.

"*be sure to do that." Geno replies as he continues on with his task. 

"*i'll do it after i've seen you." Error promised with a nod that could not be seen, "i bothered a friendship from one of the swaps... i'm gonna try that out."

"*oh? that sound like a good idea." Geno says nodding along, he turns and smiles at him, "remember what happened with that rare au. voxel tale. right?"

"*the blind sans?" Error questions blinking and then frown, he leans his arms on the table in front of him trying to remember- there was only one voxel tale in the multiverse where all the monsters had become blind due to lack of natural light. 

"*do you not remember him?" Geno asks his smile dropping quickly, a concerned frown appears on his brow.

"*no... should i?" Error answers looking completely puzzled. 

"*well. nevermind." Geno said, dropping the subject as he turns back around and continues on, "my point is. its good that you're making an active effect making friends. instead of sitting in your room all day watching aus and only going out to work or play with fresh or ink. or coming here."

While Geno's back was turned, the ERROR rolls his eyelights, he had heard this many times before. 

"*i get out a lot. i go to outertale." Error told him with a sigh, he watches as Geno spins around and places some plates on the table.

"*that's a great idea! take lust with you next time!" Geno says with a bold grin before Error could answer in outrage, the bloody glitch faces the doorway, calling out with a loud voice, "goth! reaper! lunch!"

"*is shino not eating solids yet?" Error asks glancing down at the number of plates, there was four, "ya have four plates here..."

"*shino is next to you. and no." Geno answers as he waits for his two oldest to come down.

Error slowly glances downwards, where the little shin was smiling at him- she held out her little arms wanting to be picked up. 

"*why four plates then?" Error says looking at Geno as he reaches down and brings his little niece on his lap. 

Normally all skeletons are born male and become female later on, whenever they were ready to breed. But for some reason, Shino was born female. 

"*the fourth plate is for you." Geno answers starting to walk towards the door, "did you boys not hear me?!"

"*i don't need to eat." Error told him firmly, eyeing up the sandwiches that were lovingly prepared in front of him.

"*you eat chocolate. you can eat those sandwiches." Geno told him, never looking his way, still looking towards the doorway and listening out for his sons, "they are going to get cold at this rate."

Error reaches over and pokes one of the sandwiches- he did not know much about food. The only thing he eats or drinks is chocolate. The soft outer layer of the sandwich was cool to the touch but the inner side had come warmth to it. 

"*don't poke it." Geno snaps at him, Error looks up and sees his brother frowning at him through outside the doorway now, "eat some. even if it's just half. if you can. get shino to eat a little too if you show her how it's done."

With that said Geno vanishes down the hallway, calling for his two sons as he went. 

"*are you going to eat uncle error?" Shino asks him, he looks to the little shin and frowns, if she had not been there, he might have just thrown the sandwich through a portal. 

"*i guess..." Error answers unsure, he had seen his brothers eat on things many times, Fresh still needed to keep his host well feed and Geno ate in order to keep living. Reaper did not need to eat but said he enjoys the taste of different foods. 

The thing was, Geno wanted Error to show her how it was gone... he was not sure how to show her when he did not know how to eat properly himself. At least, that was what everyone said to him. 

They all place the food in their mouths and moved their jaws for a moment before the food was gone. Error did not eat like that, he ate the chocolate whole... he tasted it when it hit the bottom. 

Then his mind went back to Lust, who they had first talked about. 

So turning in his seat opens a two-way window to Lust Tale; on the other side was a startled Lust who looked like he had just come back from a long job- his breaths were laboured and he was all sweaty. 

"*oh my! darling! i was just about to have a shower! i'm not at my right now." Lust spoke quickly and was smiling oddly, making Error's sockets narrow, he could not reach for his glasses because he had Shino on his lap. 

"*how do ya eat?" Error questions his 'friend' while leaning towards the window, hoping his voice would not carry to Geno.

"*i'm sorry. but what?" Lust asks while stepping forward and seeing the shin on his lap, his sockets wide, "i didn't know you were a father!"

"*what? no this is shino. my niece. ya met geno so ya can be trusted not to tell." Error states with a firm not, the went on to say, "geno said i have to show her to eat. but i don't eat... like normal monsters"

"*oh. i see." Lusts says coming forward, staring at the shin he gives her a little wave- Error smiles when he watches Shino smile and then hides into his jacket, looks out and waves, "what a little sweetheart!"

Error beams at this, he looked when others paise his family members. 

"*can ya help? i have sandwiches." Error asks him, pointing to the plate closest to him to prove his point. 

Lust inches closer and leans his upper body through, then looks at the sandwiches; then he looks around at the portal with great interest. 

"*i must say lovey. that your portal is far better than ink's are." Lust told him in awe at the window, "100 out of 10 the best portal i ever experienced."

"*...thanks." Error says proudly, then remembers now he asked Lust to come, "yeah the sandwiches."

"*you mean 'sans'wiches?" Lust says with a bold grin, which Shino giggles too, "aww!"

"*just help before geno come back! ya dumb jam tart!" Error snaps at him, losing his smile and glaring at the other skeleton. 

"*ok sweets!" Lust says grinning still, completely unfazed about the glare just time around and Error realized that he liked his 'friend' not being afraid. The Swap Sans had pretended to be his 'friend' but he saw the way he shook once times, "i think this is a case of show rather than tell." 

Lust reaches for a sandwich and held it in front of his mouth- Error blinks and instead of seeing through his eyes, saw through the code, he watched as a white void overtook everything, the different ways, numbers and letters moved along, through, across, inside and outside over the 'objects' around him. 

Error saw the moment Lust summons his magic to eat. The frontal bone in the very centre, glowed green when he opens his mouth and began to chew, of course, he did not really see it as much as reading it with green text; then the cervical, just behind the skull, next to the manubrium as the 'subject' shallows and lastly, the lowest point of the sternum, before the 'active' food enters into his SOUL and it ends. 

Error blinks once, twice, three times as his vision returns to see the world as a blurred image.

"*did you get all that my dear?" Lust asks kindly, he was now lean enough to make out the purple glow in his eyelights, they were shaped like 'hearts' as the humans called then, no matter how one looked at them, they appeared as human SOULs to him. 

"*yeah." Error said with a nod, looking at the sandwich which only had a small bite out of it, such a waste of power just to resupply a little. 

He was sure that skeletons were not eating as they should, but he did study into it when he had time off and found that monsters had to learn how to eat in newer times in the underground in order to survive, meaning skeletons of the past might really had not eaten this way. 

"*what about you shino?" Error questions his niece who smiling at him. 

"*i watched. i took notes." Shino told him holding her little hands out in front of herself and did the actions like a keyboard, much like what Error does when he was playing with the codes, "and at first thought about just screen saving. but then i just recorded it. like you uncle error." 

Error nods. He had recorded it to study further later. 

Looking to Lust, he saw that his 'friend' looked very confused by her words. Error saw nothing weird about what she sai-

"*shino. can ya..." Error tries to say but he really did not know what the right wording was that describes what it was he could do, "nevermind. good girl."

"*but i don't see the point of eating such useless foods." Shino said to him with a frown, "it seems like a waste."

Lust looks between them, now keeping his smile and letting the two glitches talk- Error did not mind his presence being there. Which was rare... perhaps was because of the last three weeks of him being back, he had been visiting the jam tart. 

It was from the safety of the closet of course. 

Error would sit inside the closet, with his back against the door. And Lust would sit on the other side. 

And then they would just talk. 

Lust just it was just to get used to them talking on the same level. Error did not know what that meant, there was nothing in the friendship book about saying on the same level as each other. However, he narrowed it down to one possible; common interest. 

That was the only thing that he could think of which Lust might mean. 

So the first week of them doing this task, Error kept asking Lust 'what interests' and surprisingly, Lust had other interests outside of 'the deed'. 

Stars- like most Sanses. Dancing. Baking. Fashion. Watching movies. To name a few. 

Error could speak forever about the stars. Dancing he was not interested in and had no knowledge of it, so let Lust do the talking on this. Baking was like some kind of cooking. Again, Error had no interest in this. Fashion he liked- the pair talked for hours on this, and it was not just one speaking while the other did the listening, it was a full-on conversation. Watching movies... it was something he was dragged into by Geno or Geno's offspring; it seemed that there were hundreds of movies to watch from, not just the limited stuff Geno had. 

"*it does." Error agrees with her, nodding his skull, "however. ya ain't like me. where i drew my power from the anti-void. once ya become a skully. ya won't be able to get ya recharge from ya mama and papa. understand. even if it seems like a waste... and it is. ya need to do so to keep living."

"*and it tastes great!" Lust adds quickly, smiling brightly, "skeletons have tounges. we can taste the food we place in our mouths. it is an added bone'us!"

Someone snorts from the doorway- the ERROR and the jam tart both turn to see Geno smiling at them. Behind the bloody glitch were two others. A lesser skeleton and a skully, Goth oldest, and Raven the middle child.

Shino the youngest smiles at her mother and brothers. 

"*have you learnt anything from uncle error?" Geno asks while smiling brightly and coming into the room. 

"*recharging is a waste of power. but is needed in the long run to keep living." Shino told her mother sweetly, "and he tastes good?"

"*have you tried any yourself yet?" Geno asks her, coming to sit down, "lust. sorry. i would ask you to stay... but you look like you need a shower."

"*its fine darling." Lust says waving the apology off with a grin, "i understand. it was nice seeing you again. error has told me so much about you in the last few weeks. see you later my lovelies!"

"*bye jam tart!" Error answers him, giving him a wave. 

"*bye uncle jam tart!" Shino calls back waving from her place.

"*bye lust." Geno says as well, there was something in his brother's tone that caught Error's attention. Goth and Raven did not answer, they were staying in the hallway completely unsure if they should go and greet the newcomer or not. 

Once Error closes the window, the two younger skeleton wanders into the room and took their places at the table. Geno passes their plates over. 

"*the food is cold now." Geno says with a heavy sigh, there was a strange smile on his jaws. Error could tell that both Goth and Raven had sat upright. 

And then the ERROR knew, that was the smile his brother uses when he was really mad yet keeping his emotions under control. The two boys had sat upright because both through they were in trouble with their mother. 

"*error. did you eat any?" Geno questions him, smiling brightly at him... 

The ERROR suddenly realizes who had earned Geno's wrath. 

Error quickly picks up the sandwich that Lust had taken a bite off of and was about to shove the whole thing in his mouth when he recalls that the jam tart had only bitten a piece out of it. 

So he did the same, following the same pattern code that the jam tart that done. 

Then he placed what was left on the table.

"*error. keep the sandwich on the place please." Geno tell him, causing him to look down, he had set it down right on the table; picking it back up he places on the plate this time. 

Then Shino picks up the other side and suddenly Geno, Goth and Raven had their phones out and was recording the little shin as she raises it to her mouth and 'noms' down on it. 

Error's socket twitch- his brother had not been a phone addict when he met Reaper but over the years he had seen the change. The stupid habit had been passed on to their offspring. 

After watching Shino eat her first real meal and declaring it 'nice', the other members of the family happily went about eating their own meal. 

Error had tried to pass on his half to Shino, one glare from Geno made him eat the rest. 

Soon lunch was over and the offspring went their own separate ways through the house. 

"*error." Came Geno's dark glitching voice.

'*oooh no. his voice is glitching badly.' Error thinks as he slowly turns around to stare at his brother. 

Geno was standing with his back to him at the sink, washing up the dirty plates and glasses. 

"*didn't you say you came to see me first?" Geno says growling through the glitching glitches, "and why is it that lust said that you have told him so much about me 'over the weeks'?"

Error rattles in fear; why do others say that he was the most dangerous and deadest monster in the multiverse? when the true one that held that title was standing there washing up. 


	15. Record

Lust stares at himself in the long mirror in his bedroom, hands on his hips, tilting this way and that way to see all the right angles. 

Papyrus had been teasing him lately, claiming that he had a mate and not a lover, there was a big difference. Mates normally stuck with each other and rarely went with anyone else, to combat against their heat they would find matching jobs and also carefully watch their heat cycles, of course, this was not always regular. Heat could come on at any time and be trigged at times. 

The first monsters who had the injections could control their lust far better than those of the next gens. 

Sans was young when the injections took place and could control himself above normal levels of any normal lust monster. 

"*i'm not after a mate." Lust purrs to his image and he smiles sweetly, "more so that creature."

The creature was the ERROR, Lust felt for the Destroyer some times, other times he feels disgusted and even hatred towards him- it was because of the ERROR's own fear of 'touch' that he had completely skipped Lust Tale, causing many to become glitchy, lagging and even virus ridden. 

Lust saw the horrors when he takes account of the universes bearing his name, watched the struggles and the suffering. 

And at times, he felt it would be good for the Destroyer to come, to take away their pain. Because if his world had not been the first, Lust Tale #0, then he might be in their place. 

'*at least the error is beginning to trust me.' Lust thinks as he nods to himself, declaring that his black leather pants and loose red vest to be a choice with his red boots. 

Lust froze when he hears the now familiar sound of static and felt a little bit of sweat form. The heat skeleton dared not tell the Dream or Ink of these new developments, not tell the ERROR anything concerning the Star Sanses. 

Lust understands he was walking a dangerous line. 

"*welcome sweetheart!" Lust calls to the ERROR, who was hidden in the closet, "are you coming out? or should i come in?"

"*stay where ya are! jam tart!" The ERROR's glitching voice calls out, making Lust shrug. 

"*we are visiting underlust #248 together." Lust told him as he starts moving his way over to the closet, "how are we getting there if one of us is here and the other is there?"

"*...i'll be out in a second..." Error grumbles out to him, he had started moving around, Lust could hear things on the floor being moved about, "do ya even clean this?!"

"*sometimes. if i feel like it." Lust told him crossing his arms smiling brightly as hears the ERROR cursing and blinding him and his life choices. 

The closet opens and a black glitching skull appears. 

The ERROR was wearing his glasses and he was blinking at him. 

Lust smiles at him, there were times when he did feel hatred for this mega-glitch... other times, he felt an odd warmth so much different than his heat. 

"*yes darling?" Lust questions tilting his skull to the side, unfolding his arms and placing them on his hips, "ready to go?"

"*no. here." Error says as he goes back inside and his hand appears, in it, there was something purple, a soft purple with hints of light greens. 

Lust stepped forward bringing his arms up ready to take hold of the object- when suddenly it was tossed at him. Lust stood there, arms stretched out and his skull covered by this soft something. 

With a light tut, Lust quickly removes the item, which seemed to be a knitted jumper. It was mostly that softly purple, but around the hems was green woven into it. 

The heat skeleton stakes it around so he could see it fully, it was not just a jumper, it was a dress jumper- it looked like it would go down all the way to his knees. 

"*darling. while i am flattered that you got me clothes." Lust says keeping his voice smooth and calming, "a jumper this thick will leave me very uncomfortable."

"*put. it. on." Error snaps at him, causing Lust to look up sharply, he sees the dark expression on the Destroyer's features, "who said ya the one in control?"

"*yes. of course." Lust replies quickly while keeping himself steady, '*i won't let him see me scared. i refuse to rattle in fear.' 

The closet slammed shut and the heat skeleton sighs softly. Dropping the dress/jumper to the floor, he starts to undress. 

As fast as he could, Lust removes his boots easily, then tucked his thumbs into the leather pants just by his hips and tugged them downwards and then-

Lust's sockets widen in horror; he could not remove the leather pants.

Skeletons had a thin of magic that overlayered their bones, completely invisible to the naked eye. It also filled out clothing whenever they wore them... in other words...

"*i've put on weight!?!" Lust cries out in shock disbelief, the heavy thump made him dimly aware he had startled the ERROR, "how did this happen?!"

Lust drops to his knees

"*what's the matter?" Error roars as he charges through the closet door, it hit the wall behind it with a crash. The ERROR was looking wildly around and he had his strings drawn from his socket attached to his finger, his glasses had been knocked and not wonky on his face and about to fall off. 

Lust gazes up at the glitching skeleton and outlet a small cry, his orbits filling with tears.

"*don't look at me." Lust told him trying to hide his expanding waistline- he watched as the ERROR looks to his hands, seeing what he was finding.

The ERROR drops down to one knee with narrowed sockets. 

"*what's wrong?" Error questions searching the floor around the heat skeleton, "did ya fall?"

"*i'm fat?" Lust told him unsure if the ERROR would even know what he was talking about now, remembering that Error does not eat. 

"*fat? ya made up of bones." Error says narrowing his orbits further, blinking in confusion. 

"*i can't get my pants off?" Lust continues on with a small sob, "monsters will find me unattractive and then i won't be able to have sex... if i don't have sex. i'll die. error? error darling?"

ERROR.EXE Has Crashed. 

Lust stares for a moment, the noises the ERROR made when crashed was louder than his normal sound of static. 

"*am i that ugly?" Lust says as he tugs at his pants, "how did this even happen?"

Suddenly the ERROR came around and blinks, he looks at his surroundings in confusion for a moment and then his sockets landed on Lust. 

Lust actually could see the moment the ERROR remembered what had happened and glitched badly. 

Suddenly the ERROR was towering over the heat skeleton, strings tightening on his fingers. Then it happened, Lust had always felt from the moment that Ink came to him and asked the insane request, that he would die by the ERROR's hands. 

Lust opens his orbits, not even remembering that he had closed them.

Then he felt a swift and he was on his back with his legs in the air- the ERROR was trying to pull the leather pant off with his strings. 

Lust looks at him from this angle and sees the blue in his cheeks, the clear discomfort of the whole situation and yet he was still trying to help him in his own way... even if his way was a little rough.

A small smile appears on his jaws and than Lust began to giggle, causing the ERROR to pause and stare. 

"*this is so stupid." Lust told through his giggling and tears. 

Error tugs hard, bringing both arms higher than his own skull and lifting Lust's rear off the floor now, which only served to make him laugh fully. 

The bedroom door opens and in strolls Papyrus...

The ERROR turns to blink, halting all movements. 

Lust looks from his place all the floor, panting from all the laughter. 

"BROTHER! THIS IS THE REASON I TELL YOU TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" Papyrus told him with a deep frown, "NO MATTER! YOU CAN USE MINE! I WILL ALLOW IT! THE GREAT AND COMPASSION PAPYRUS SHALL ALWAYS BE THERE WHENEVER YOU NEED A PLACE FOR THE NIGHT! ALSO, I AM HEADING OUT! I WANTED THAT DRESS YOU BORROWED! OH! THERE IT IS! _SANS_! DO NOT LEAVE MY CLOTHES JUST LAYING AROUND IN A MESSY PILE! GOODBYE BROTHER AND HAVE FUN!"

With that the door slam shut, leaving the two skeleton staring at the place where he once stood. 

Lust slowly turns around to see the blinking ERROR, he watched as his whole skull seemed to fill with magic and then crashes once more. 

The heated skeleton laughs at him, turning to his side and covering his mouth as he laughs from the bottom of his SOUL. 

Suddenly the noises stop and the Lust turns to look at the ERROR who was once more blinking and looking around, lowering his arms as he came to. 

Those red sockets had ERROR signs floating across it and for a moment, Lust pauses just to watch. 

The ERROR twists and a strange sound filled the room- Lust's rear drops down and Error's arms were now outwards from him. 

Lust's jaw dropped faster than his legs did.

The skeleton on the ground did not care for the impressive strength or control it took to tear those off him, Lust was beyond mad. 

"*error! those are my best pair!" Lust scream at him completely enraged no longer fearing for his life. 

"*ya mean ' _were_ ' ya best pair." Error snaps at him, tossing the ripped leather pants to one side in an uncaring manner, "keep in mind. i ain't here to be ya friend. i here to learn to stand the sight of ya! i don't care about ya or ya leather pants!"

Lust pushes his hands flat against the floor and half turning, pushing himself up and stood to face the ERROR while taking two steps forward, and the mega-glitch quickly took three backs. 

"*oh we may not be friends. but we are forced together because we both want something. however! if we are going to spend time with each other. then you're going to have to be a littl-" Lust trails off when he realizes the ERROR was rattling, the glitching skeleton had walked himself into the wall.

"*look. i'm not going to do anything." Lust says with a sigh, his rage subsiding, "we seem to do fine when there's a wall or something between us. but face to face..."

"*just hurry up and cover ya shame!" Error roars at him and processes to crash. 

"*three in a row in under an hour." Lust comments dryly, "that has to be some sort of new record."

Lust glances down at himself and looks at his naked pelvis- he had been wearing nothing under those leather pants. 

Taking a glance at the ERROR, he grabs the end of his red vest and brings his arms up and tossing the piece to the floor. And then he spun around, doubled over and grabs the dress thing that the ERROR had brought with him. 

The sounds stop and Lust realizes how it must look, quickly he stood upright and spun back around about to defend himself... the ERROR floats were back and the Destroyer was blinking hard. 

With a quick sigh, he turns the dress jumper thing in his arms under he found the bottom and threw it up and over his skull, dreading the heat he knew that was going to come later. 

Lust got it over his ribs and it fell down, he pulls his arms through the sleeves and then adjusts it. It really did fell to his knees and the long sleeves covered his arms.

Lust tilts his skull...

The jumper dress was laced with magic, which was surprisingly cool against his bones. In fact, it felt very good.

"*those softer colours suit ya better than those hot reds." Error's voice came causing him to look up to see him leaning against the wall. 

Lust looks back down, the soft purple and the light green went well together.

Turning he moves to face next to the mirror... it looked nice. 

'*not my taste but it's nice to have something different now and again.' Lust thinks with a small smile.

"*good. now let's go." Error snaps at him, "oh. and that thing has pockets and a hood."

As soon as he said that Lust stuck his hands into the pockets, grinning boldly- the dress thing was starting to grow on him. 

Suddenly there was something in his face, stepping back it was a bar of chocolate, something that the mega-glitch always gave him over the past month when ever he came. 

"*oh thank you dar-" Lust starts to say but all words failed him as his mind race- the ERROR always brought him chocolate, salted caramel chocolate, salt made skeletons fat..., "it's _you_!" he roars and throws the chocolate into the other's face.

It hit with a clunk. 

The ERROR stares past the edge of the chocolate bar, glaring at him, then he did something that left the lust monster feeling strange.

A long blue thick tongue slips through those yellow teeth, followed by another and another, then suddenly the bar was gone in an instant. 

A slow insane smile appears on the ERROR's jaws. 

"*ya sure have some guts to do that to me." Error hisses, which adding with his glitching voice would sound scary... if it was not for the fact that Lust was still thinking about those tongues. 

Suddenly the door opens with a bang, causing them both to jump and look to the monster standing there.

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?!" Papyrus shouts at him, wiggling his finger towards the pair, "NO! STOP THAT! KISS AND MAKE OUT!"

"*oh? a lovely idea brother deadest." Lust purrs turning to the ERROR then starts stalking him, "now error love. come here and let's make out."

"*stay away jam tart!" Error cries out backing away, of course, Lust follows him. 

For the next five minutes, Lust kept pace with the ERROR all around the room, at some point he was giggling... until he realizes that the glitch was rattling and stops. 

"IS YOUR LOVER OKAY BROTHER?" Papyrus questions him, he stays in the doorway watching them closely.

"*it's fin- aw!" Lust cries out in surprise, he wraps his arms around himself staring in shock. 

"BROTHER?!" Papyrus asks stepping forward but pauses when he notices the purple blush on Lust's cheeks. 

The ERROR began to laugh insanely, then it halts and he glares at Lust while pointing his finger towards him. 

"*ya think that was just to hide ya gross bones!" Error demands while grinning like mad, "i made that with my very own string! it's a part of me! and i can control at will! if ya dare try anything funny towards me! ya face my wrath!" 

With the hand, he was pointing with, he turns and clicks his finger. 

Lust knees began to shake and it was not with fear. Every inch of him felt like he was in a cool lover's embrace. 

"I SEE ALL IS WELL! I SHALL BE OFF!" Papyrus says as he reaches for the door's handle, grabbing it, he steps back and slams it shut. 

"*...error darling. perhaps you should stop. i think this will backfire." Lust told him softly, slowing sliding downwards to sit on the floor. 

"*ha! i don't see wh-" Error began but pauses when he notices Lust's stare and smile... 

Lust knew what was being displayed in his sockets, little purple hearts. 

The ERROR crashes and the dress frees him, letting him breathe a blissful sigh.

"*i think i might keep this." Lust told the REBOOTING ERROR, while smiling, "four times in an hour. now that is a record."


	16. A Snowball Chance in Hell

The ERROR sat in the centre of his three large beanbags, staring at the pure white clothes that were laid out on one of them. 

The dress plan felt like it had failed, while it did seem it had some positive results from the data he gotten back from it. Lust still had it and claims he would wear it which time Error was with him. 

"* _if it makes you feel better error darling._ " Lust had told him with a strange smile on his jaws.

Of course, knitwear had been the only thing he really could make from it, until now.

Error had made his strings thinner, woven them in a fine long sheet on a loon of his own crafting after months of research in the Anti-Void... it took only a few days in the outside Multiverse since he could make time go faster or slower when no one else but him was locked in. 

The strings had been coded carefully for concealment, keeping all data locked and secure within. 

Error had made those sheets into clothing items. 

It looked like something out of Arabic Tale; a long tunic that reached his feet, a long cloth headdress that had a red band around it, keeping it in place. He also had a red sash that went around his middle. Error made sandals that were lined with the cloth and also fine gloves. 

There was a cloth that went around his face, covering up to his nose. Then there were these strange goggles that actually doubled as his glasses. 

Even if the jam tart would touch him, he could feel and yet not feel. Nothing could get through, completely protected. 

The problem was, wearing this, Error could not attack either. 

"*as long as no one finds out about this..." Error mumbles to himself as he releases a huge glitchy sigh- the ERROR stood up and starts peeling off his clothes, even with his jacket off he felt underdressed. 

His thoughts went to the jam tart, who had whined all the whole time about those leather pants... actually, Lust had only mentioned it a couple of times during their trip to a few glitching universes and made it into a joke. 

By the time Error dropped him back off at his own universe, he no longer seemed mad. 

So the mega-glitch does what he normally does nowadays whenever he was unsure about what was 'normal' to the monsters, he went to Geno. 

Geno had guests over but Error rudely came in and demanded answers from his 'brother'. The smiling glitch nods his skull and told him where he went wrong. 

Salt was bad. Or bad for heat monsters or monsters in general, he was not sure which it was. But it made them fat or something, Error did not know or understand this concept- under his clothes that made him look 'chubby' as Geno called him, he had a strong and lean built. 

It was #13 who was visiting with Sci Sans that spoke up and called him all the names under the sun; before he would dust the freak, he heard bits and pieces of his rant- leather was a big deal in the underground. 

Geno confirmed this after glaring at #13 to shut up since the bloody glitch was not in the mood to mop up someone's dust- leather was rare, hard to get and highly sought after. Destroying even a small piece was a very bad thing to do.

"*so. i just need to replace it?" Error grumbles to him as he covers himself up completely. Yet he could not just grab a pair of leather pants since it seemed that Lust Sans, like Error, had a different shape than mot Sanses. 

Lust had a slender built and well-toned. The mega-glitch did not even realize until he reread some of the data of him, appearance, dress and grooming was not really something Error cared for in others. 

...he was half-blind anyway and he knew that he was the most good looking skeleton in the whole multiverse, so there was no need even to compare himself to anyone. 

Glancing down he sees no glitches, lags, or even ERROR signs around him. 

"*good. this will do." Error says as he adds the last two items, the clothing to cover his face and the goggles, "let's go..."

The ERROR realizes that his glitching voice was still the same... he had thought he had it so the audio would come out as 'normal'. 

"*guess it can't all be perfect first time round. i'll fix that later." Error told himself with a nod, "as long as i don't talk in front of others. it should be fine."

Error opens a portal into Lust Tale and quickly steps through looking around in fear, he could not attack at the moment and his tracer on Lust Sans showed him to be in this area. 

The ERROR almost crashed at what he saw. 

It seemed every monster in the underground was walking around a large snowy field- some were bent over making piles on snow, others were rolling the snow into balls and placing it beside them. 

And every monster had almost nothing on.

'*jam tart. where are ya?' Error thinks in a panic, looking around hastily, The tracer only took him to a general area within a mile of him, so he could be anywhere in this crowd. 

"You ok son?" A voice questions, causing him to jump and spin around to see an old dog... who was wearing only shorts- which was actually a lot more than most.

"*where's...lus-jam- _sans_?" Error says while backing away, completely forgetting he was not meant to be talking to anyone. 

The dog old tilted their head and one of their floppy ears reached itself up. 

"Sans? Sans... are you on Sans's team? Or after him? How rare if ya on his team. Sans normally plays only with his brother." The old dog told him look him up and down, "Are you ok? Are you hot under all that?"

"*just tell me where sans is." Error snaps out, making the dog turn their head in the other direction. 

The old dog backs up and turning, they point towards a rounded mount sticking up in the snow.

"The younger skeleton came early this morning. Wanting to get a good spot." The old dog explains with a bold grin, "I would have done the same if I was younger. Anyway, don't get overheated in that. Take it off before the game starts. You better hurry, it's going to start any second now."

The ERROR felt like he was going to crash, monsters were running past him, laughing and chattering away, completely unaware just how close to death they were. 

He nods his skull to the old dog and rushes over to the snow mount they had pointed out to him, as he went along there was a loud sound that echoed throughout the icy land and suddenly everyone stopped moving.

Even the ERROR, he had stiffened up and looked around in confusion at the monster's reactions. 

A second loud sound came. 

The monsters began rushing around, he watched a giggling rabbit dive into a hole that was hidden in the white snow causing him to jump. 

Looking around he sees lots more monsters were doing the same or something similar. All ducking and diving behind or in something. 

Error felt fear and dread enter into his SOUL, he quickens his pace. Under his new clothes, he could feel his glitches getting worst as panic started to set in. 

A third sound echoes and an eerie silence fell over the land. 

Something went sailing to his left, turning he sees snowballs coming from everywhere, laughing monsters chasing each other around while holding up balls in the air, trying to aim and run at the same time. 

The ERROR ran. 

Every snowball that came his way he easily sides step and he thanked the stars that his basic code was from that of a Sans. 

Error sees the Lust Papyrus popping his skull up, giving a battle car as he threw large balls that laughing monsters who tried to come close to the opening of their mount. 

From behind the mount, a rabbit and a dog monster had started digging, destroying the Papyrus's defences. When the tall skeleton notices he jumps up and chases them around the mount, throwing snowballs at them. 

Suddenly there he was surrounded. 

'*...papyrus needs help? where is...?' Error thinks when suddenly an image of a Papyrus came to mind, smiling brightly and holding his hand out to him, that Papyrus's skull dusts and the image fades. 

Shaking his skull he rushes forward, bending down as he went he starts throwing ball after ball of the gathered snow, his aim was true, he hit every monster surrounding the mount, much to their shock and surprise. 

Most laughed loudly and departed, new monsters choose to run forward and attack. 

Error was standing in front of the opening with the Papyrus looking at him with a confused smile.

"*is jam tart in?" Error questions him, looking around and tossing a snowball hard at a mad laughing cow monster sneaking up from behind. 

"WHAT?! OH! YOU ARE! MM! I NEVER DID CATCH YOUR NAME!" The Papyrus told him with a bright smile, "GO ON IN! HIT SANS WITH A SNOWBALL WHEN YOU DO!"

The Papyrus hands out a snowball for him to take.

"*...thanks..." Error says as the Papyrus steps around him and happily began throwing snowballs once more.

The ERROR enters into the hole, he was so grateful to be out of sight of all those creatures. 

This mount was actually deeper than it looked, he went through another hole where he finds the sleeping Lust Sans. 

All that hell going on outside and the jam tart had the nerve to sleep through it. 

"*wake up!" Error roars at him, startling Lust as he opening his sockets and looks all around him, then he lightly threw the snowball into the jam tart's chest. 

Lust stares at him for a moment, then looks to the snowball and then back to Error. 

"*wait? error darling is that you?" Lust asks looking very surprised, "were we meant to meet?"

"*no. i came to ask ya to go out with me." Error told him as he walks further into the mount, he hears the Papyrus outside cry out in delight, making the ERROR frown towards to exit. 

When he turns back around, he sees Lust staring at him as if he was stunned by his words. This caused the ERROR to frown deeply behind the goggles. 

"*oh my! i never thought you cared!" Lust purrs at him, giving him a quick wink, he leans back into his groove he had been sleeping in and smiles at him. 

Error walks further into the mount, bending over to only Lust could hear, since as far as he knew the Papyrus did not know anything about the outside multiverse. 

"*yeah. there's this place i wanted to visit. it would look weird if i go alone. so ya coming with me." Error told him firmly, making the heat skeleton smile at him. 

"*oh. of course my dear." Lust says softly, then covering a hand over his jaws, he giggles for a moment, "for one moment there. i actually thought you were asking me for a date."

"*a date? i don't really follow universes dates. i live outside of time." Error explains to him as he settles off to one side, he hears the laughter still going on outside, he turns to the exit point where the Papyrus was laughing loudly. 

The ERROR looks back to Lust who had this strange smile on his jaws. 

"*what?" Error asks not understanding what was so amusing. 

"*nothing my lovely!" Lust cries out as he quickly stood and hurries over to the exit, "brother dear! i'm going on a date with my winner! taking a shortcut! see you tonight!"

"UNDERSTOOD BROTHER! HAVE FUN!" The Papyrus's voice calls back, making the jam tart smile as he turns to face the ERROR. 

"*shall we go?" Lust Sans questions leaning over to him, "or do you want me to try on that dress again?"

"*no! this is acting as a barrier this time." Error told him quickly wanting to leave this mad universe fast, then he reaches inside his subspace, "as for ya heat. here."

Error tosses something over and Lust catches it and smiling held it up. 

It was a necklace made from his own string once more, some effect as the dress. However, like what he had on, the ERROR had done his research on skeletons. 

Skeletons have certain magic points that cycle their magic through their bones. One of these could be found on the manubrium- ERROR had broken off a piece of his own manubrium and crafted in the shape of a star, it would rest against Lust's manubrium and be tried there. 

"*a bracelet? how lovely!" Lust says as he raises his hand.

"*necklace." Error told him, causing the other to look to him with a raised brow. 

Lust stares at the short strings that looked like it was meant to be tied together. 

"*place it on ya manubrium." Error told him grinning insanely behind that cloth. 

"*ok sweetheart." Lust says with a forced smile now, he held the star to his manubrium and right away the strings either side wrapped around his clavicle rather than around his neck.

"*heh. should have the same effect as the dress. the output might need a little adjustment." Error explains as he stood and opens a portal, "let's go."

The ERROR waits for Lust to move but he merely just stood there. 

"*what's wrong?" Error snaps at him, pointing to the portal, "we're going. hurry up. i don't want to be here anymore."

"*it feels so nice." Lust says softly, running a finger of the star.

"*what? well good. hurry up." Error says waiting for the other to get over whatever kind of crash this was. Really, the ERROR could touch him, grab his hand and pull the jam tart through- if he has gotten his codes right, he should be able to feel the gross touch at the same time, he did not even try just in case. 

Lust seemed to snap out of it and with a bold smile hurries towards the portal. 

The ERROR follows behind, leaving that living hell behind. 


	17. A Drink

  
  


Lust stares in shock at their surroundings, it was a place he had come to know a great deal over the past few years. It was the new hub for out-coded characters and those knew about the multiverse. 

It was also meant to be ERROR proof. 

The gateway was meant to be completely sealed off from the Destroyer. 

Slowly he turns to see the white-dressed ERROR moving to stand near him, looking around- he could not see any inch of bone, no glitches or anything that marked this monsters as the ERROR. Had he done this before?

Lust was suddenly conscience of everything and everyone around them, he kept glances around still trying to see if anyone would notice just who was walking among them. 

"*what are ya doing?" The ERROR said in a normal Sanses voice- Lust did not have to see his orbits through the goggles to know that he was being glared at- he had actually spent the hour and a half waiting time in the gateway's lobby playing with the mask, it gave Lust a shock when the glitching voice he had come to know coming out 'normal'

"*darling. how?" Lust questions gazing around again and then turning to him. 

"*how? the necklace?" Error asks in that same creepily normal voice, "it's made from my own bones. my manubrium."

Lust lightly touches where the necklace was wrapped around his own manubrium, tightly and securely, sending waves of cool energy running throughout his own bones. 

"*darling? don't your bones dust?" Lust questions with a deep frown, lightly toying with the star shape there. 

"*no. my bones don't dust right away. and they melt before then." Error explains to him as he starts walking away faster than he had been, "i have too much determination within my soul." 

That made Lust pause for a moment. Then the heated monster rushes to hurry to keep up.

"*not so fast darling!" Lust calls to him then reach up without thinking and linked his arms with the ERROR's, thankfully the Destroyer stopped, "i hav-"

Lust realizes his mistake and dread filled his SOUL, '*oh no. i have gotten too comfortable with him. i forget just who he is.' Lust thinks numbly; slowly he looked to the wrapped up mega-glitch and stares, awaiting his death. It never came. Instead, the ERROR began to move once more. 

"*i can't make a scene here." Error hisses at him, answering his unspoken question, "and these clothes are doing their job. i can't feel ya."

Error continued walking, allowing the heated skeleton to hold onto him- Lust could feel the shaking beneath and he was not sure if this was due to the ERROR's glitches or the fear of touch he had. 

'*perhaps i _can_ get his mind off of this.' Lust thinks as he clings onto Error tighter, 'i did say. i would help him get over his fear of lust sanses. this might really work.'

Lust tries to think what he could talk about and then remembers the snowballing event Error had taken him from. 

"*by the way darling. do you wish to know about the event?" Lust asks sweetly, leaning his body closer to the ERROR.

"*'event'?" Error mumbles up and it was kind of surprising to hear the curious tone in that strange voice; normally when listening to the ERROR Lust could not really tell how he felt by the tone, it was only by his facial features and most of the time Error looked angry or mocking. 

"*the snowball event. the one you won." Lust told him with a soft smile, then touches his new necklace, "though i feel like a won with this prize."

"*oh. ya mean with all those monsters running around half-naked." Error said his 'voice' sounding disgusted, this was actually as common as the lust-filled tones those members of the 'Star Council', they could not seem to decide if they wanted to bed Lust or throw him into the Void. 

"*yes darling." Lust replies with a nod, smiling sweetly, wisely choosing not to comment on Error's tone nor dwell too much on it- it would only make him upset. 

"*ya can tell me over a drink." Error says suddenly stopping and pointing to a cafe, "this place reaper is always raving about. something about having coffee to 'die' for."

Lust giggles at this, the ERROR sounded oddly smug about that for some reason- then he was being led over to the cafe.

The heated skeleton tilts his skull as he stares at the cafe in front of him- it was in a good location in the city centre, a colour scheme of browns and oranges and looked to have stylish table and chairs. 

It was called 'Star Myth Cafe'. And even Lust had heard of this place, it was the number one cafe in this city. He had come to this hub a few times, there are certain places he or his copies can not go without being sheered at, so any place that was deeded popular, he kept away from unless he was in a group. 

Error opens the door for him and allows him to walk in first. 

"*oh my. it's certainly packed in here." Lust points out as he glances around at the many creatures, then looks to Error, "will you be ok darling?"

"*fine. let's just hurry." Error answers through gritted teeth and hurries along. Lust sees four different lines, that was a good distance away from each other, making it seem less compack and while they were long, they were moving quickly. 

"*darling. why don't you find a table. and i'll wait in line and get us the drinks." Lust offers with a smile, he could see his 'friend' looking all around and moving oddly, he hoped that the ERROR did not suddenly decide to destroy this place. 

"*good idea. i want drinking chocolate." With that said the ERROR hurries away; the place within was very spacious, the tables were a good distance too, from the other tables and chairs allowing creatures to walk down the centre without much touching- even so, Error was still going out of his way not to go near anyone. Lust smiles at this but not because he was being cruel, he was just a little pleased that Error meant what he said when he claimed he hated anyone's touch. 

"*drinking chocolate?" Lust suddenly utters out with a deep frown, he had never heard of this before; turning to the queue he went over to stand and wait, there was a lot of creatures in front so he had a chance to think about what the ERROR meant by 'drinking chocolate'. 

And since this cafe sold mainly hot beverages, he was guessing it was a type of hot cocoa- he just never heard it being called 'drinking chocolate' before. 

And hot drinks was not something Lust normally went for unless it was after his lust was quenched. 

Right now his new little star necklace was still sending a cool feeling... even if he did feel a slightly sick to learn that it was made from the ERROR's own bone, it was really pleasant. 

'*i wonder how long it took him to make this.' Lust wonders as he steps forward, the line getting shorter and shorter until it was his turn. 

Heading over to the server he smiles softly at the young female cow monster, and by the way, she looked him up and down, she must have known who he was by the newspapers that run in this hub world- the Star Council and all members were under the limelight all the time and creatures wanted to learn about those who fought for them. 

It was a shame that a small number made Lust's life a living hell and the rest did not even bother with him. 

"*hello darling." Lust purrs at the cow, he reaches for his subspace and brings out his wallet, "can i have a cappuccino. and a hot cocoa. please. thank you."

"Sorry, but I don't know if we can serve you here." The cow says looking around for help from the other staff member, no one was paying much attention to them and because of how the line was spaced out, they were far off from each other. 

"*no? sweetheart why is that?" Lust questions loudly yet keeping a kind smile on his jaws; he noticed that other staff members were looking his way now, some frowns and looks to the cow and then to him, "and i'll be drinking here. there's nothing written anywhere that refuses me buying and drinking in this place."

The cow blushes deeply but shook her head 'no' clearly ready to fight him on this. 

Lust could only guess what she has read about him, he had seen the newspapers only once after learning of it and decided it was best never to do so again. 

"*i have a loyalty card." Came a rough voice from behind, which made Lust jump and turn to find the ERROR right behind him in his strange outfit, "here."

Lust watches as Error shoves the card on the counter and then some Gs to pay for their drinks. 

"*did you find a table darling?" Lust questions with a smile, he could feel the eyes on him more so now. 

"*yeah. in the vip area." Error told him with a snort, "reaper gets special treatment here. an out of the way place was built just for him."

"*there's a vip area?" Lust says in surprise and looks around to see where this place could not, "that does make sense." 

Error had explained a lot about Reaper, Geno's mate over the past few weeks, before then Lust had only seen DEATH from afar and barely spoken. It was not like the Grim Reaper was a true member of the Star Council, he was just asked many times to do certain things for them. 

Lust notices that the staff members were working faster now that Error was there. The cow looked at the loyalty card in confusion and then to Lust.

"Sorry, but I really can't serve this monster." The cow said firmly, glaring at Lust now, "I don't think this whore should even be on the Star Council! Lord Dream might become corrupt because of him!"

"*this place is very nice." Lust comments with a dry smile, trying to keep his voice calm, he really did not want to cry, "it would be a shame if i put a complaint in to your manager." 

"Too bad! I don't care!" The cow went on, her voice rising higher, "I won't serve someone like you!"

"*too bad that i don't care about him drinking here." Error snaps angrily, stepping closer to the counter and slamming his fist down, "too bad that ya won't be working here anymore!"

Lust suddenly felt panicked.

'*is the destroyer going to destroy this place?!' Lust thinks helplessly as the cow looks to the ERROR and then to him. 

"What's that meant to mean?!" The cow snaps in angry, leaning forward, "I won't serve this slut! And I won't serve you! Get out!" 

Lust watches as the ERROR steps even closer, looking almost ready to jump over and hit the cow- he reaches out and grabs hold of Error's arm and grips onto it. 

Error turns to him with a growl, which sort of cut off when he stares at him; Lust could feel those red orbits staring at him from behind those goggles. And he knew why.

A few tears dripped from his sockets.

Suddenly the ERROR rips his arm out of Lust's hands.

'*of course he-' Lust starts to think then tilts his skull when he felt an arm around his shoulder and the hand that held it, rub him in a comforting manner, "*huh?"

"*'get out'? ya the only one who should be getting out!" Error roars at the cow monster who took a step back in fear, "i _own_ this cafe!" 

The cow's mouth drops slightly and she quickly looks to her co-workers, one noticed her questionable gaze and they nod to her, confirming his words. 

"Is something the matter?" Came a silky smooth voice and everyone turns to see a Muffet standing there looking between the cow, to Lust and then, to the hidden ERROR.

"Manager! This monster says he owns the cafe!" The cow said quickly stepping towards the spider monster, pointing to the covered ERROR, "That can't be right! The owner is never seen!"

Silent seemed to fill the air, it was then that Lust realizes that the others around them had paused to watch the drama unfold.

"As a matter of fact, that is correct. He is the owner. If you had listened at the staff meeting you would have known this dearie," Muffet answers with a tight smile, "And I do believe we have had this discussing you not serving customers before."

The cow stood there shocked, just staring wordlessly. Lust too felt shock running through him. 

"*huh? so she's the one." Error growls out darkly, "fire her. i don't want monsters like her in my staff. bring our drinks to the vip area." 

Error turns, taking Lust with him and guiding him between many creatures until they reached a wall the furthermost part from the main entrance where some stairs were, it would have gone unnoticed by Lust if the ERROR had not stopped. 

Error let's go of him and begins walking up the stairs that were embedded into the wall and waves him to follow him up. 

Lust glances around quickly and notices all the stares they were getting, so instead of saying anything there, he hurries up the steps. 

Up the top was a corner table with the seats built into the walls; it had comfortable looking red cushions. Behind and above the seats, there were bookshelves, filled with books. It overlooked a wooden balcony, where he could see the whole cafe. 

Lust follows him numbly. 

Error gestures for him to slid into the seat and he quickly did so, then he follows behind him, looking out over the large lower floor of the cafe.

"*stupid cow." Error snaps as he removes his headdress and goggles making Lust startle and look at the cafe- the ERROR places his glasses on and raises his brow at him, "what's wrong? wait. heh. don't worry. they can't see us here."

"*they can't?" Lust says with a sigh of relief, leaning back on the seat. 

"*yeah. they can't." Error confirms with a grin, "be funny if they did. heh."

Lust's mind was racing, many questions bouncing around his skull...

"*so. the error owns a cafe?" Lust finally settles on with a small smile. 


	18. Run!

The ERROR leans back and watches the jam tart, who was smiling at him kindly. 

Error did not realize just how bad the other had it, even if he should be treated as a hero for scaring the ERROR away from the universes over the last few years. 

"*yeah. i bought this place when the hub was first made." Error explains to the heated skeleton who looked interested in him, "geno was upset 'cause reaper kept getting kicked out of cafes in other places. i had hacked into it 'cause i wanted to destroy it before it got too big."

Lust was listening, actually listening to what he had to say, it did not seem fake or doing so because he was too scared not to. While he had known the heated skeleton had been listening through the closet door, it was a totally different thing to talk face to face like this. 

"*i went around finding out all the drinks reaper and geno liked. then put it on the menu..." Error says with a hint of a smile, "don't think i did because i like those glitches or anything. i have my own reasons for doing this!"

Lust giggles, covering his hand over his hand and giggles. 

Error snorts loudly.

"*that muffet is actually from geno's universe." Error went on with a grin, "is was having a hard time finding a place to set up shop. since there was lots of muffet wanting to do the same. she was more than happy for the job when i came to her. she sales her bake goods here."

"*this sounds delightful darling." Lust says with a bold smile, "i can't believe you have done something so wonderful for your brother."

Error blushes at the word brother. He had mentioned a couple of times that he viewed Geno as a brother but tried not to call it to him to his face, that sort of gone out of the window now since Geno always give him a pointed look whenever he failed to call him 'brother'. 

And now Fresh was pushing him to call him 'lit bro' more and more these days. Calling Fresh 'brother' and Geno 'brother were two different things; Geno was unknown and he only met in Reaper Tale, so he could say it. While Fresh might call him on the outside, it would cause a lot of trouble. 

"*anyway. not a word of this to geno or reaper. they don't know i own the cafe. also ya were gonna tell me what that snowball thing was." Error says quickly as he could, wanting to change the topic from himself and his cafe- he really did not want to talk about this, he was a Destroyer of Worlds! not a cafe owner, he never dreamt it would do so well in the first place.

"*oh yes. of course." Lust replies as he sat up and wiggles in his seat, then clearly his voice he starts, "normally monsters in my world have certain monsters we have se- i mean. we do 'the deed' with."

Error felt warm in angry and embarrassment spread over him. 

"*friends. mainly. however. there are some monsters that are out of our circles that we might want to do 'the deed' with so we set up different events." Lust explains to him like he was speaking about the weather rather than 'the deed'.

'*talking about the deed could be like talking about the weather in under lust.' Error thinks as he realizes that this was an everyday thing for Lust Sans. 

"*that snowball event was hit the ones outside your friend groups." Lust continues on a kind smile, "and once hit. you even sit to one side. or claim your prize. or free them if you were not meant to hit them or just needed them out the way. i'm very popular in my world. many monsters aim for me. so i let papyrus protect me. he gets some hits. but is always freed. such a cool skeleton. i can't understand why more monsters don't want him."

Error bow his skull, feeling warmer than he should be. 

"*ugh. sorry. but gross." Error utters darkly with a deep frown. 

"*oh? you said 'sorry'. that's the first time anyone has said sorry for being grossed out." Lust said with a laugh, seemingly uncaring. 

"*i noticed that ya don't get hailed as a hero." Error spoke up in angry, his skull glitching while his still covered form remained unmoving, "the hell?"

"*like you darling. i am not very liked outside my homeworld." Lust says as he lowers his skull and sighs lightly, then closing his sockets he seemed to be fighting with himself, "that was one of the reasons i reached out to you. while not for the same reasons. we are hated by the multiverse."

The pair fell into silence. 

During this time Error hears Muffet coming up the stairs, he immediately wraps his skull with the headdress and lower is skull, letting it fall either side of his face since he could not get the mask or goggles on in time- with a kind smile, she places their drinks along with some cakes down in front of them, then vanishes back down the steps without a word. 

Error thinks back to the cow monster. Muffet had told him that she had been refusing to serve monsters from certain universes, turning them away and asking them to leave the cafe. 

Muffet had spoken with her firmly about her actions. This cafe had been made based on the fact that Reaper kept getting turned away and Error made sure that those from unfavourable universes were served like any other. 

Error's thoughts went to the skeleton in front of him, who was slowly sipping on his drink. 

'*haven't i been doing the same?' Error thinks dully to himself, turning to cake and staring at it hard, 'but he is gross...' 

Error really did not care... right?

'*ugh. please don't tell me i view jam tart as a 'friend'.' Error thought in angry as he grabs a plate and opening his jaws scroops up a piece of cake with his tounges- he was learning not to eat plates, he got told off from Geno the last time but also praised for actually eating more than popcorn and chocolate bars.

Error blinks when he notices that Lust had stopped moving. 

"*are ya ok?" Error questions after he put his tounges back into his jaws along with the cake, "have ya crashed?"

"*huh?" Lust answers dumbly, then smiling strangely, he kept shaking his skull, "no. no darling. i was just surprised."

Then it felt it. 

Error felt the magic of his necklace going wild, meaning his lust he had studied briefly from Sci Sans was raising within his SOUL. The necklace should take the edge off but it was no cure for Lust's lust. 

That was when he notices the heart shapes eyelights in Lust's orbits, focused on Error...

"*why are ya staring at me like that?" Error questions feeling uneasy at the stare he was getting, he was starting to think he should just run for the door. 

"*oh my. sorry my darling." Lust purrs out loud, turning to look away from him. 

Error blinks at him for a moment, his mind returning to what happened with the cow... it was a common thing for his thoughts to circle and loop on one topic or event for a while. 

...the situation was much like Reaper's case. DEATH had been turned away based on who he was. Error had been enraged at this... and yet _he_ had done the same to Lust and the Lust universes, denying him and those worlds release from viruses, lags and glitches due to needed updates and patches from poor coding or bugs. 

"*...i'm sorry." Error said in his glitched up voice.

Lust tilts his skull and smiles at him, "*darling?"

"*i've been running away from ya worlds. based on who ya are. and the rumours that float around ya." Error explains staring at his now empty mug, "i'm as bad as that cow who wouldn't serve ya. and i got angry over reaper not being served and all in the different cafes in this hub world..."

"*oh! i don't think you're that bad. darling." Lust says with a sweet smile and fanning himself with one hand, "you have pushed your fears aside. and you have realized that you've done wrong by someone and apologized. that's most than most do. and to be honest. i've painted an image of you based on your rumours too."

Error blinks, he was not really sure of his own rumours. He knew there was some; Nightmare mentioned them while grinning evilly and Reaper gets mad whenever there was a new one. 

"*the big bad error is actually a sweetheart. just has a job with a bad press." Lust went on with a laugh, "over the past few weeks. i have surprisingly enjoyed sending time with you. learning about you. discovery the little gems that build your character. you are someone i would love to do 'the deed' with."

Error blushes at the last part, he covers his face with his faces and let out a glitchy cry of shock. 

"*sorry darling." Lust continues with that same laughter in his tone, "but you're just so cute! and i view you as a good friend already. even if you don't feel the same."

Error peeks between his fingers and stares at the jam tart. 

'*it's a trap. it has to be! no way someone would want to be friends with me!' Error thinks dully to himself as he stares at the heated skeleton who was fanning himself once more, a light purple flush was across his cheeks and the mega-glitch could make out tiny specks against the colour. 

Error lowers his hands and sat them on the table... he remembers why he brought Lust here now, after the event with the cow, he had forgotten. 

"*...well... i don't mind being friends..." Error spoke up after a long silence, making Lust turn to him sharply with wide socket, "...but no thoughts of doing the deed! got it!"

"*oh yes!" Lust cries out cupping his cheeks with his hands, his eyelights changing to tiny heart once more, "i'd truly love to be your friend darling!"

Error nods his skull quickly. 

"*if ya done. let's go." Error said roughly, his voice glitching, standing he slid out of the seat and waits for Lust to do the same, "are ya ok?"

"*fine. just a little... warm." Lust answers with a tight smile, "...perhaps i could find someone. to ease this heat off. i know there's a couple of lust monsters living in this place."

Error's whole skull filled with magic, he wanted to scream and even throw him through a brick wall... however, he was now understanding that the jam tart could not help himself and it was something he needed for health reasons. 

"*sorry darling. just when we became friends. i ruin it by doing this." Lust pants out lightly and he realizes that the heated monster was now bent over the table, holding himself up. 

Error grits his teeth, reminding himself that Lust could not help it. 

"*but you know. if i'm going to live with this condition. i might as well enjoy it. right?" Lust says with a breathless laugh. 

Error blinks... had he not said something similar before? About when he kills and steals the SOULs. 

Lust moves and falls against his front, Error blinks and stares down at him in fear- the jam tart's face was completely flushed now, a strange helpless smile played on his jaws and he stares at him with dazed eyelights. 

"*w-where is ya friends!?" Error snaps at him as he reached for his headdress and quickly put it and the goggles back on, then bending down he grabs behind Lust's legs and knocks them from under him, bringing him up and carrying him bridal style. 

Lust curls against Error's chest and almost weakly points towards the door. 

Taking the hint the ERROR rushes forward and leaps over the railing, appearing in view now to the others drinking there. He races past all the creatures and managed to get to the front door, looking down he sees Lust was now pointing to the right; he was panting harder and he arches his back, almost making him be dropped. 

"*don't do that!" Error snaps and turns the way he was being told by the pointing. 

Lust merely gives him a small smile. 


	19. Friends In Need

The ERROR found Lust's friend's house without much bother.

Thankfully!

Lust spent a couple of hours with his counterpart who could pass as a normal Sans, then took a shower; This Lust Sans was mates with his own brother, the Papyrus of that world but did not mind helping him out.

Again, thankfully, the Sans was willing to help even while he had a mate; Believe or not, most Lust monsters are loyal to their mates and would bed another only with their mate's knowledge and permission.

The heated skeleton sighs heavily as he walks out of his friend's house, closing the door behind him; he felt he had ruined his new friendship with Error now.

Glancing around he sees that the Destroyer of Worlds was nowhere to be found... and sighs once more. Lust was a little shocked how saddened he felt that the ERROR had not stayed around.

And his heat control had been doing so well with that necklace Error had given him... Lust had worn in all through his sex session with the other Lust Sans; he could not by keep touching it and thinking of the ERROR the whole time...

That was something he had never done before.

While having sex with someone, he rarely thought of another while doing so. And yet, the ERROR deformed features kept appearing in his mind.

'*it had been the tounges.' Lust thinks bitterly to himself, walking down the street slowly, making his way to the gateway to return home, 'that's what set it off. it had to have been...'

"*jam tart! over here!" Came a voice, turning fast, he sees the ERROR in his white outfit that covers all over and hid his glitches and distorted voice.

Lust smiles brightly and runs as fast as he could to meet up with his new friend, who waited for him! Even when he hated se- the deed! so much.

Lust reached the ERROR and without meaning to, wrapped his arms around his ribs and buries his face into his front.

"*oh darling! you stayed! you waited! i'm surprisingly happy right now!" Lust admits to him, holding him tightly... then recalls just who this was and letting go he steps back, "oh my! i'm so sorry!"

There was nothing. The ERROR seemed to have become a statue... in other words, this was a crash and he was REBOOTing.

Lust sighs loudly.

"*oh dear. now i really done it." Lust says sadly, then sighs again.

Suddenly the ERROR starts moving once more.

"*oh darling! are you ok?!" Lust cries out in worry, "i'm sorry. i wasn't thinking. i was just delighted you actually waited!"

"*yeah... i'm fine." Error replies softly, it was strange not hearing his glitching voice and Lust was starting to miss it, "just don't do that again!"

"*noted darling." Lust answers as he steps back and smiles, "so? where to now? didn't you say you needed me for something here? it couldn't be just to have a drink and chat?"

"*huh? oh yeah. this way." Error said as he turns and starts walking down the path he came from, "the shop i wanted to go to was nearby."

Lust willingly follows along.

Once again he found himself surprised at just how happy he felt.

Lust thought back to the cafe, the ERROR defencing him, drinking with him, apologizing to him.

'*oh? i'm content.' Lust realizes tilting his skull as he thought about it, 'i found a friend outside my world. someone who's an outcast like me. who's willing to stand up for me. who's-'

"*here we are." Error's voice stops his train of thought.

Lust tilts his skull slightly, then steps around the ERROR's form that blocked his view of where they were.

The heated skeleton's jaw dropped agape.

"*a...leather shop?" Lust breathes out in wonder, he had never seen a shop that sold nothing but leather before, at his home universe, if leather came on the market it was auctioned off to the highest bidder.

"*yeah. i tore ya old ones." Error explains to him grimly, "so i thought. i'll buy ya some to make up for it. and ya said something about dying if ya get fat. right? but it's not really about ya being fat. but ya looking good. and leather looks good. right?"

Lust smiles at him, he sounded so unsure of himself. Usually, his tone did not have any emotion in it when he spoke but whatever kept his voice 'normal' at the moment, showed off the emotion in it too.

"*thank you!" Lust says gratefully, he was having so many surprises from the ERROR today, he was almost unreal, "oh. you really didn't have to do this."

"*yeah i did. come on." Error answers that and walks forward, pushing the door open and holding it for Lust to come in.

"*oh my. such a charming gentleman." Lust says as he follows through and nodding his skull as he passes Error, "thank you. darling."

"*yeah. yeah." Error utters out grumbly, "let's just find what ya want."

"*so many styles!" Lust cries out as he stares at the leather pieces on the displays, "i didn't know this shop existed! i would've come sooner! oh! look at that vest!"

Lust grabs Error's hands and drags him over to the display with a red leather vest, his eyelights becoming hearts as he got closer.

"*oh darling! this looks great! do you think it'll look good on me?" Lust asks him pointing to the vest, he did not think he would get an answer.

"*why not try it on and see?" Error replies to him, causing the heated skeleton to stare at him- correction, he did not think he would get a serious and actually good answer.

"*is that ok?" Lust asks him with a smile, "you don't need to be anywhere do you? i want to try on other things?"

"*i wouldn't have dragged ya here if i needed to be somewhere else." Error points out with a huff, "so unless ya need to be somewhere else. we got all the time in the world."

Lust felt his jaw was going to break with the amount of smiling he was doing right now.

"*yay!" Lust cheers happily, "this will so much fun!"

Lust rushes forward and grabs a couple of things he wanted asking Error questions on what he thought of each item- including the red vest he liked and held them carefully in his arms...he realized he no longer had enough space to carry them all.

"*here. i'll hold them." Error's 'normal' voice came from behind and he jumps, the ERROR was holding out his arms for him to put the leather items on them.

"*thank you. darling!" Lust cries out joyfully, coming forward and one by one places them over the outstretched arms Error, some pieces even went over his shoulders, "onwards!"

Lust marches forward, laughing loudly with the ERROR by his side.

'*yes. it's so nice to have a friend.' Lust thinks to himself, staring at the Destroyer out of the corner of his socket, not once had the other complained, "*do you do this often. darling?"

"*huh? oh. yeah. sometimes geno or fresh drag me around." Error told him with a snort, "even reaper sometimes. really. i'm a busy monster!"

"*not to busy for me tho. your new friend?" Lust teases with a grin, he covers a hand over his jaws and laughs.

"*nah. ya fine. i don't mind." Error replies with a huff, he somehow he was blushing under that mask, "'friend' huh? never thought i'd hear that from ya. but that book mentioned that friends help each other out. saying stuff like 'you can't pick your family. but you can pick your friends'. and 'friends help move houses. real friends help moves bodies'. heh ha. i liked that one."

Lust tilts his skull at him and laughs along with the ERROR.

"*i know what." Lust says as he stares at the piles in his arms again, then looking to Error who had way too much to put any more on, "why don't we go to the changing room. so i can try some of these on."

"*sure." Error answers with a nod, together they moved towards the changing rooms that were right at the back of the shop. 


	20. Strike A Pose!

The ERROR sat down on a seat, someone had stopped them from entering at first and they spent five mintues counting the number of items they had with them; other than that he had not even seen anyone around. Placing the leathers beside him, he watches Lust sorting them out deciding which ones to take in first and start taking some into one of the smaller rooms. 

Error had been to this sort of place before. When Geno was hunting for clothes, the last time, he had spent ages just sitting there with his brother coming in and out asking him how he looked. 

The only thing he had liked about the place was all the mirrors but he had been covered then too and could not enjoy them.

Lust closes the curtains, give him a wink and quick smile as he went.

It took a few minutes before he appears again.

In the strangest way... 

First, a leg slides through, bound in that animal hide called leather- it was black and had a bit of a shine in the light, it moved up and down for a moment and the ERROR merely blinks at the odd display- Lust still had on his purple ankle boots that did not go with the pants, however, Error did not remember his new friend taking any boot or shoes in with him, to begin with. Then the curtains flew open and Lust stalks out doing the most peculiar walk Error had ever seen. 

Error blinks behind the goggles once more- the jam tart turns while placing a hand on his rear, twisting his upper body around to look his way and stare right at him. It was then he noticed that Lust was also wearing a black vest in the same style as the pants. Then Lust switches his weight to his other leg and places his other hand upon his hip, turning and glazes over his shoulder. 

"*are ya gonna ask me how it looks? or are ya gonna pose all day?" Error questions dully.

"*i didn't think someone like you would even know i'm 'posing'. darling." Lust says dropping his pose and turning to face him with a bold happy smile, "there's still so much more!"

"*geno asked me to look at stuff with him. got some strange clothes." Error replies with a light frown that he knew the jam tart could not see- he posing in mirrors whenever he notices that...he was not going to tell him that, "short dresses. some were even see-through in the centre. don't see the point in clothes if they don't cover ya up. kept posing like ya just done. said everyone does it. then kept asking me what colour looked good on him. and saying 'think reaper will like this one?'. who cares if reaper likes it or not. as long as the clothes are comfortable."

"*...darling. i think he wanted reaper to like those clothes for another reason." Lust said after a moment of silence, he had a strange expression like he did not know to laugh or not, "i'll continue on if you don't mind. oh! and how does this look?"

"*are ya comfortable in it?" Error questions him firmly. 

"*oh yes! very!" Lust says running a hand over the leather in front. 

"*then get them!" Error said with a huff, he opens his subspace, "i'm going to be knitting while i wait."

"*but i can only get one pair of pants. i can't get the whole outfit." Lust laughs looking almost wistful. 

"*why not?" Error wonders out loud frowning once more, bringing out his knitting needles from his subspace and places them on his lap.

"*well. darling. you said that you would be replacing the pants you tore." Lust explains with a small smile, "and i cannot afford to buy anything else. i only got the other leathers because this is a rare chance for me to try them on."

"*can't afford?" Error repeats with a frown. 

"*yes darling. not enough 'g'." Lust says having a surprisingly amount of patience with him, normally others got frustrated with his comments. 

"*ah. don't worry jam tart. i can buy the shop if i want." Error told him with a snort. 

"*sorry. but what darling?" Lust asks tilting his skull having a cute confused expression that Error actually through was nice. 

The ERROR reaches into his still open subspace and pulls out a large brown sack that looked heavy by how it suddenly dropped downwards sharply when the gravity of this world got a hold on it- then Error easily tosses it in front of them. 

The sack opens and out spills a mountain of gold coins. 

Lust just stared at the gold in shock. 

Error frowns deeply, "*i can buy the shop if i want." He repeats with a loud snort, "pick whatever ya want. and how many ya want."

"*darling. i-i couldn't do that." Lust says places a hand over his chest.

"*yes ya can." Error snaps at him, "i tore ya leather pants apart. and ya helping me get over my fears. ya want to be my friend. if anything. this is not enough. now go and do ya stupid posing thing. i see don't get this part of buying clothes. why pose? what's the point?"

"*darling- ...ok." Lust says with a heavy sigh looking a little lost for a moment; he suddenly smiles sweetly at him, "thank you. and for the record. the posing is not a requirement. its a choice. mind if i still continue?"

"*huh? ...not needed to try on clothes in shops?" Error said blinking in surprise, he was sure that Geno mentioned that he _had_ to do this, "well. whatever. do what ya like. i'll be knitting. think whatever else i get ya a gift."

Lust let out a happy laugh, spun around and went behind the curtains. 

Error had heard Lust laugh many times during the past few weeks. This was the first time it actually sounded real and he found he liked it- now that he thought about it, Lust seemed to have liked receiving the necklace too; he really could not remember the reaction he had to the dress and he was not around to see his reaction to the blanket. 

'*gifts. perhaps i can bring him more gifts?' Error thoughts, he had a few 'friendships' with others, most he gained through... unfavourable things, much like Lust, he was wondering if this skeleton could reach the ranks of a true friend or not since there were some who wanted to become friends with him through dishonest gain. 

"*perhaps the more gifts i give. will make me a better friend." Error ponders aloud.

  
  



	21. The Reason Why

  
Lust walks happily along the street, Error was holding the two bags filled with the deep black leather pants with no sheek shine, and the red leather pants and vest he had first seen, along with a pair of red leather boots, that they went back for. 

Glancing towards his new friend. They had reached the gateway to exit the universe, he could somehow tell that the ERROR was pouting; he really did not understand why Lust did not buy more leather items. 

Lust had bent down and carefully place the gold coins back into the brown sack and thanked him kindly for the offer, but these items were more than enough to make up for the pants and if he wanted to give him a nice give, the red outfit. 

Error tries to say something but ended up falling silent, paid with the number of G needed for the items and left. 

The heated skeleton was very proud of himself. 

He could really have just taken the G and bought everything he wanted but he restrained himself from doing so. Lust truly wanted to be a friend to the ERROR, perhaps the one monster that could understand what it meant to be an outcast on the Multiverse scene. 

Lust raises his orbits, seeing that it was there turn and went through the gateway. 

It had been surprisingly fun. 

Lust had tried on everything that he thought would look good on him and posed for the ERROR, giving him a real fashion show like he was on a catwalk. They spent hours there and Error's comments on each one and on how he posed were hilarious. Lust had been doubled over with laughter at some moments, pouting with mock rage other times when Error gave his honest thoughts and smiling happily when he stated why a certain thing did look 'ok' on him. 

Suddenly they were in Lust Tale. 

Lust sighs, he had so much fun. 

The spawn point for Last Tale was in the Ruins, where the Child normally fell in- Error opens a portal right into Lust's bedroom and waits for him to go in first.

Lust grins at him and strolls inside. 

"*still don't understand why ya didn't want everything." Error grumbles ripping off his headdress and then clawing the white outfit he was wearing, "ya wanted it."

"*not the point if i wanted it or not darling." Lust replies flopping down onto his bed, then held up his hand, "its the amount. i can't ask you to buy all that for me. one." he curled a finger up, "you'll spoil me. i'll become a brat. two." he lifts up another finger, "i'll lose appreciation for things i have. and they would become meaningless. three." he again brings a finger up, "i can't ask that of a friend. its unfair to you no matter how much money you have. understand." a fourth finger was raised, "and i 'wanted' it. do i 'need' it? i have two now. both different and serve the same purpose. thank you again error darling."

Lust was sure he missed something else out. 

Lust tilts his skull, his eyelights slowly looked the ERROR up and down who had undressed in front of him- which was not uncommon, he was surprised that he had done so...however...

The Destroyer of Worlds was fit. 

Error was wearing a black pair of shorts and a black vest beneath all that white, and now was showing off a lot of bone. Admittingly, his bones looked a little warped but they looked strong. Then there was the fact that his 'stomach' area lay with 'muscles' showing through, it went up to a 'v' shape to his 'chest'.

Lust thought back to the ERROR's normal clothes, they made him look... fat... the jumper he remembered came outwards a lot, the large jacket with padded shoulders did not help him, it masked the muscles on the upper part and those large baggy pants he wore were the worst. 

The ERROR was-

Suddenly he was aware that he was staring at the ERROR with lustful thoughts which took him by surprise. 

'*its fine. it's normal for friends to sleep together!' Lust reasons himself, closing his sockets and nodding slightly he continues to think, 'because i'm friends with him now. my mind has deeded him a worthy bedmate.'

Opening his sockets he sees that Error had the white outfit folded and placing it into his subspace, he also had taken out those awful clothes that made him larger than he already was. 

"*error darling. have you ever thought of wearing other clothes?" Lust asks him lightly, "remember i said i was learning to make clothes. perhaps i can make something for you."

"*huh? nah. that's fine. these are comfortable." Error told him with a grin, his glitching voice was back but Lust actually liked it over the 'normal' voice. 

"*may i ask another question?" Lust spoke up with a small smile.

"*sure." Error replies blinking at him, his pants were on and so was that jumper, he now looked many sizes he already was. 

"*that white outfit. it hid your glitches. and that mask. it made you sound 'normal'." Lust began watching his new friend place the mentioned white outfit away, "why not wear them all the time? you could live a 'normal' life with those on and no one would know you're the error."

Error stares at him for a moment. 

"*i'm cute. why would i hide myself all the time?" Error says with a glitchy huff, "and it's not something i can wear all the time. to compress my glitches. it takes a lot of power. i'm constantly pouring a large amount of mana into it. same with the mask."

"*i see. so all that time you were using your power!" Lust cries out placing his hands over his jaws in surprise, "error darling are you ok?"

"*heh. i'm fine. i have a large pool of mana." Error told him with a snort, "while i heard its painful for others to use so much mana in one sitting. i'm completely fine. pain is nothing to me."

"*error darling. you really have to treat yourself better." Lust says raising from his bed and hurrying over to him, "even if you don't care about yourself. there are others that do. and will worry about your wellbeing. please care for yourself a little more."

The ERROR stares at him in almost awe.

"*are you ok error darling?" Lust asks stepping closing, wanting to hug him now but was scare of his glitches. 

"*yeah. what ya said. it reminded me of something geno once said." Error told him shaking his skull slightly, then gave him a sweet smile that made his SOUL pulse, "heh. not the same words. but the meaning the same."

"*i see." Lust says stepping back and brings the hand he did not know he had risen towards the ERROR and held it over his ribs.

"*thanks jam tart." Error told him staring almost too intently at him that Lust starts to rattle.

"*yes. you're welcome. error darling." Lust replies to that with a kind smile, "will you be going now? would you like to stay for ..er.. tea? or oh! chocolate!"

Error pauses for a moment, clearly thinking. 

"*sure. why not." Error said with shrug, "just don't touch me."

"*of course! error darling." Lust answers back with a bold smile and bouncing lightly on his heels, his hand that was on his side he balls into a fist and did a tiny air pump. 


	22. Sweetpea

Error would never admit he had fun, it was funny watching Lust playing and posing with the leather outfits, better than Geno. Oddly enough the Jam Tart had been more covered than his brother had been. 

The Destroyer of Worlds was currently sitting with his mentioned brother, munching on cake while he explained his time with Lust; and of course, not mentioning about the whole cafe owner thing, just that a server would not serve any drinks to Lust and the manager came over. 

Geno had enjoyed listening to him, he could tell. Mainly because it was something other than him eating stolen chocolate, raving about Undernovela, complaining angrily about Ink and his 'pets', knitting and sewing his puppets, moaning about Sci bulling for him for bulling #13 and as well as talking to the Voices. 

Geno seemed interested in the fact that Error was making his own clothes in order to go out with Lust. And kept mentioning something that he had pointed out about Lust- they both had the same hobby in clothes making. 

A hobby between friends was a good thing to find common ground with Geno had said. 

So now Error was pondering if he should mention this to Lust or not. Have some sort of hobby day they could meet up for as well as their travelling through the Under Lust and Lust Tales and their nighty chats in the closet. 

Suddenly the ERROR remembers something, he turns to his happy brother and spoke once more.

"*geno. i was thinking about getting jam tart gifts." Error told him with a small smile, "he looked happy with the dress. necklace. and leather stuff. what do ya think?"

"*didn't he explain to you the reason why he did not take on the outfits." Geno replies with a hum, "however. gifts are nice. every now and then when you meet him. give him something small. something that he won't think much on. then build up upon that. oh! and flowers. give him flowers!"

Error blinks, "*something small. or just flowers. something small with flowers on it?"

"*oh! that's a good idea! bring him a small gift with flowers somehow on it." Geno said with a firm nod, "reaper should take lessons from you. i'm always the on buying gifts for him. the only thing he has ever gotten me. was this strange ring. said it had something to do with his realm's view on mates."

With that Geno lifts his left hand up and showed off the golden ring with black and red gems embedded into it.

"*oh! that's a wedding ring!" Error cries out with a grin, this must have happened way before he had contacted Geno and got to know him, he did not see this before since his sight was so bad, "yeah. it makes sure other creatures are aware ya have a mate."

"*really?" Geno questions and gazes at the ring for a moment with a little more interest, "like the ones from your stories."

"*that's right." Error replies staring intently at it for a moment, "reaper should have one too. right?"

"*yeah. he does." Geno answers placing his hand back down, "why?"

"*because each time he goes out. if someone sees him as a potential mate." Error explains with a sweet smile, "all he has to do is show the ring. to let them know he has a mate elsewhere."

"*oh! that's a good idea!" Geno says with a happy smile, then frowns and looks away from him, "i always worry when he's gone for so long... i think sometimes he is only with me because. i'm his only choice."

"*nah. those rings have a deep meaning." Error went on to explain, smiling kindly towards his brother, "those rings are also a promise. and no sans would promise something they had not whole-souled meant. reaper must truly love ya. geno."

Geno smiles softly, happy and tears of relief drops from his sockets. 

Error stood up went over to where Geno sat opposite him, then sat down and leaning sideways gives him a big hug.

"*can't believe ya still worrying over that." Error mumbles to himself, "don't worry. ya are loved by reaper. it's fine." 

"*thanks error. thanks." Geno says with a smile, leaning over and returning the hug, rubbing his cheek into his shoulder, "my sweetpea."

Error blinks in shock. 

'*sweetpea?' Error thinks to himself, then asks him, "*why ya call me that?"

"*oh? sorry. been calling it in my mind for a while." Geno says with a soft smile and points to the window, "it's because you seem to love the sweetpeas we planted. you always go over to them when you visit and smell them."

Error nods at this answer and pulls away from his 'brother'. It was true since his sight and hearing was bad, his sense of smell was hyperaware. 

"*anyway. i should go. i have a lust tale that needs deleting..." Error told him while standing up, "and one that needs patching. tch. given myself too more work to do."

"*ok. thanks again error." Geno calls after him as he creates a portal, "i have to pick up shino anyway. also goth and raven will be home soon. i should start dinner." 

"*ok. bye geno." Error says as he exited the universe, he quickly closes the portal and flops down onto his beanbag, he opens his MENU and starts opens files. 

But his mind was not on it, he kept thinking about Lust and Geno. 

"*need to get a gift with a flower." Error said to himself as he continues to work, "need to have a little chat with reaper. need to- what are _you_ doing here?!"

Fresh_VIRUS was laying on the white 'floor', on his front, he had a box-like T.V the size of a microwave, while surrounded by old VHS tapes. 

"*didn't i tell ya not to come while i'm away." Error snaps at the VIRUS, who was seemingly not paying any attention to him, he was often harsh with Fresh when he was 'SOULless', "what do ya want?"

"*i want a couple of universes to feed on." Fresh replies with a dark smile, "but ya have been made walls that are really good. it's almost like ya know what i'm doing."

"*viruses get stronger with time. mutant. so i need to be one step ahead of ya." Error explains to his 'little brother' with a huff, "and didn't ya already have a meal?"

"*that was three years ago daddy-o." Fresh says with a pout, "you no love me no more? gonna let me starve?" 

"*tch. shut it. i'll give ya something." Error told him with a glare, then reaching out above him, strings suddenly snake down to his fingers; a Sans doll drops in front of Fresh, "here's a gateway. don't eat so fast this time."

"*ok ok!" Fresh cries out 'happily' not it was more mock emotions now, he grabs the doll and uses it. A colourful portal opens up, "ya treating those lust tales now. does that mean they're on the menu for me now too?"

Error thinks about it, getting rid of them by Fresh would not be a bad thing. 

"*we'll talk about this later." Error answers with a sigh, thankfully Fresh nods and enters the portal. Normally Ink leaves Fresh_VIRUS alone while he ate the universe' dwellers since he was not actually eating away the universe itself. 

Or at least, that was what the Artist claims. Error was not really sure what goes on in that SOULless wonder's mind. ...or his own for that matter. As the ERROR one of his jobs was to destroy any VIRUS that comes into their Multiverse, yet he could not destroy Fresh. Oh, he had tried at the start, then somehow, that creature grew on him. 

"*mmm. flowers will die in the end." Error mumbles to himself, "then something with flowers on it would be best."


	23. Not Jerry

It had been a strange week for Lust. 

Error had gone to a few universes without him and hardly been any to do their normal chats... and was oddly missing his new friend. 

However, he had been busy too. 

Dream had asked everyone to gather and explain there was a new threat to the Multiverse to which he did not understand why he was there; he only dealt with the ERROR, not any other enemy. 

Then there was special training that every member to partake in. 

Between Error's job and his own, they had not had the chance to meet up. 

Lust wanted to invite him over for a drink for something, so they both could relax. Or perhaps they could have a movie night; he was already thinking of movies Error would like based off of the universes he said he enjoyed watching. 

'*what else can so do together?' Lust thinks dully as he lowers the toast down, he looks to his brother sitting on the other table. Papyrus notices the stare and grins at him. 

"BROTHER! I HAVE NOTICED YOU HAVE NOT GOT OUT AS MUCH AS BEFORE!" Papyrus says leaning over the table with a look of interest, "TELL ME! TO YOU PERHAPS HAVE SOMEONE YOU LOVE? A MATE?"

"*haha. no sweetie." Lust says smiling at the ridiculous thought of him and the ERROR becoming mates. Given how much Error dislikes being touched and how much he likes to touch, it was a match made in hell, "i do have a new friend."

"*OH! A NEW FRIEND! THE MONSTER YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING WITHIN YOUR ROOM!?" Papyrus questions with a bold grin looking excited, "THE ONE WHO WON YOU AT THE SNOWBALL EVENT! ARE THEY ONE AND THE SAME?"

"*yes dear brother. he dislikes showing his bones." Lust explains with a small almost sad smile, "and has a rare mental condition. he fears touch."

"BUT IS NOT METTATON THE SAME?" Papyrus asks thinking of his own mate, "HE CAN ONLY HAVE CERTAIN MONSTERS WITH HIM."

"*no sweetie. mmm. do you remember me explaining about my 'job'?" Lust asks him with a small frown.

"THE ONE YOU NEED TO LEAVE OUR UNIVERSE?" Papyrus replies with a frown, "YES! I REMEMBER!"

"*well. this might come as a shock to you." Lust says calmly, "but outside of our universe. it's not common to have sex every few hours of the day. in fact. some go days without it. and do not sleep with their own friends."

"WHAT?! THAT IS SO STRANGE!" Papyrus says looking confused, "SO WITH THEIR MATES!?"

"*yes. but they have to find a mate. like i said. they don't sleep with friends." Lust stress this part again, he rarely spoke about his job to his brother, not wanting to worry him, "so. most don't have sex at all."

"THAT _IS_ STRANGE! HOW DO THEY SURVIVE!?" Papyrus cries out looking with an odd fear on his features, "OH! THAT ALSO EXPLAINS WHY YOU ALWAYS HAVE SEX BEFORE YOU LEAVE! HONESTLY! WHAT KIND OF BACKWARDS THINKING MONSTERS ARE ON THE OUTSIDE OF OUR UNIVERSE!"

"*so sweetie. you can understand this much." Lust said with a dark tone, "it's strange for them to meet someone like me. someone who has sex every day. because to them. this is not 'normal'."

"BROTHER! ARE YOU HAVING A BAD TIME? DO YOU WISH TO QUIT?" Papyrus asks him looking concerned for him. 

"*i-." Lust began then pauses, the image of the ERROR sweet smile appears in his mind's eye, "i'm fine. i have a new friend. and while we don't have sex. or 'the deed' as he likes to call it." he pauses to laugh lightly, "i'm having a good time with him."

Papyrus was smiling brightly now.

"THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL BROTHER!" Papyrus cries out happily, clapping in his hands together in delight, "NEXT TIME! INTRODUCE ME!" with that the taller skeleton stood up grabbing his plate and wondering over to the sink, "I HAVE MY TRAINING TO DO WITH UNDYNE! I WILL SEE YOU LATER BROTHER!"

And he leaps out of the open window and Lust continues to munch on his toast. 

Standing he leaves his plate on the table and takes a shortcut to his friend, Grillby. 

On seeing him standing there the fire monster smiles and nods his head. Lust smiles back but it felt a little forced. 

The necklace seemed to be colder today, sending icy chills down his spine. And he loved the feeling. However, his heat was warring against it making him feel strange, so he wondered if he should remove it before his morning's session. 

Grillby came over without a word and hugs him from behind. 

All he could think about was Error. 

Lust spins around in his friend's arms and smiles kindly towards him.

"*what? oh. fine. my sweet flame. i'm fine." Lust told him while smiling, he stops smiling at what Grillby 'says' next, "no. ...oh. no. really. it's nothing. i'm just having a bad morning. feeling a little grey."

Grillby pulls away from him.

"*what? no. there's no one i love." Lust says quickly, frowning deeply and tilting his skull in genuine confusion, "sweet flame. i really don't have a mate. or-"

Grillby gives him a deep frown. 

"*i'm not lying. do you honestly think i would have a mate. and still be willing to bed you?" Lust questions out sharply, then frowns at his friend's next question, "you've seen many monsters who are interested in a mate look like me? and i normally call you 'darling flame' nor 'sweet flame'?"

Lust pauses. 

He rethinks what he had just said.

Then laughs.

"*it must be because of my new friend." Lust explains with a soft smile, "i've a new friend who is unwilling to have sex with me." he frowns and almost glares at Grillby's words, "no! of course they are a true friend! they just have a few issues. they are the one who bought that leather i wore the other day."

Grillby looked surprised.

"*yes. they got me that without sex." Lust told him with a clear glare now, "and i don't have sex with others who just buy me stuff. i'm not jerry."

Grillby looked apologetic about that last part- no one could understand how Jerry was still alive but he did have 'friends' ones that no one would admit to.

"*it's fine." Lust told him with a real smile, "i guess it's a strange concept for me to be friends with someone who doesn't not like sex. oh? what's that look for?"

Lust listens to what his friend had to say.

"*yes. yes. i understand your worries." Lust says waving away his concerns, "i'm telling you it's fine. i'm fine. nothing will happen. so?"

Lust holds his arms up to his fiery friend waiting for the other to come in for an embrace. Grillby stands at him for a moment, then nodding, walks forward. 

As they came together, Lust's thoughts went to his glitching friend the heat of his friend was hot but that cooling feeling from the ERROR's necklace he wore was a reminder of him and he could not help but wonder. 


	24. I See Trust

Error strolls through his glitching portal right into Lust's room and stops at what he saw in the area nearest to him, blinking in surprise. 

It was clean and tidy. 

For as far as he could remember the only Sanses to ever clean or tidy their bedrooms, had been the Swap Sanses. 

Error checks to see if he had the right universe, frowns deeply when he notices he was. It was not like Lust was overly dirty, he was more untidy and messy. But there were certain areas that needed to be cleaned the last time he came into there.

'*it's not like i observe the lusts in full.' Error thinks to himself, 'it might be normal for lusts. and i came here at a bad time.'

With a nod to himself, he starts gazing around and closing the portal, he observes that nothing moving so he was guessing his friend was not there. So he went over to the tidy bed without any covers and stares at it, wondering if he should sit on it or not. Normally they kept to them sitting either side of the closet door but now he was a little more comfortable with him, he thought they could chat in the bedroom tonight. 

With a huff, the ERROR opens his subspace and moves to the end of the bed, he drags out a large dark purple beanbag, dropping it heavily to the floor and flopped it down, then closed his subspace. 

This was actually something he normally would; any place he went to often enough, then he would set up one of his handmade beanbags. 

Error then sat down on the beanbag and opens his MENU then began to check the universes he had gone to needing to tell Lust which ones he had fixed and destroyed.

Reaching into his pocket he brings out his glasses and then places on his face. He opens the files he needed and starts working on something else while he waits for the heated skeleton. 

Error had been tapping away for a while then he thinks he hears something and glances over to the door. There was no one there. So he starts working once more. 

And later, for some odd reason, he looked up and there was Lust in the centre of the room half-dressed. 

Error blinks. 

And cries out in surprise, making Lust turn to look at him and tilted his skull.

"*error darling? what's the matter?" Lust questions with a sweet smile on his jaws. 

Error points to his bare ribs, "*ya naked!" he told him like he did not know. 

Lust slowly looks down at himself and smile boldly, then places one hand to hold his cheek, "*oh my."

"*'oh my'?!" Error snaps out glitching badly, "don't just undress in front of someone!"

"*but what if i was not undressing. what if i was getting dressed?" Lust asks kindly, bending down and grabbing a vest that was in between in legs for some odd reason, he quickly put it on, "there. all better! right!"

Error looks him up and down. Lust was wearing light blue short shorts and a matching blue vest that did not cover his falses ribs and showed some of his lower true ribs. 

Error felt a blush coming on. 

"*wait. ya came home. undressed?" Error questions in completely confused.

"*no error darling. i was here the whole time." Lust says with a teasing look he had seen on others before, "taking a nap."

"*what? where? i didn't see ya!" Error cries out looking around, the only place was the bed to sleep... however, if he was a true Sans deep down, then he should be able to sleep on a clothesline peacefully. 

"*on the bed." Lust told him with that same smile, "image my surprise when i woke up and see you staring at me."

"*what!? ya weren't on the bed! i looked!" Error says gazing at the bed once more, there really was nowhere it hide on those white sheets- "oh."

"*oh?" Lust asks wondering over to him and sitting on the bed crossed legged. 

"*well..." He began wondering if he should mention this, "i have several things wrong with my sight." Error explains with a sigh, "one of them is that i can't see shadow and depth. meaning ya must have been lying there completely naked and blended in with the sheets."

"*yes. i was naked." Lust answers with a nod, a small smile appears, "can't see shadows and depths?"

"*yeah. like everything is flat. the only way to see what's what is by colour and shape. ya also need to be moving..." Error continues on with a sigh, he points to his sockets and quickly drops his hand down, "and one side i see far away. the other very close." 

"*oh dear. error darling. you should wear your glasses more." Lust told him a little firmly.

"*no." Error snaps with a glare.

"*why not error darling?" Lust questions him tilting his skull, a slight frown appearing now, "does not make sense to have yourself at a disadvantaged."

"*'cause. they make me look ugly." Error told him with a pout. 

Lust stares at him for a moment. And then laughs.

"*sorry. error darling!" Lust replies covering his jaws with his hand, "that was too funny."

"*...there is another reason..." Error said with another sigh, he notices the heated skeleton's stare. He reaches up once more to his sockets and rips at the lower part, bringing on his fingers his infamous blue strings as he pulls away, "my main fighting tool. if i'm wearing my glasses. they get in the way."

"*i see." Lust says sadly, then smiles, "but you must wear them in your everyday life. right error darling?"

The Destroyer of Worlds looks away.

"*error darling!" Lust snaps with an angry huff, "your sight sound dangerous. you must have hurt yourself from it."

"*i have." Error confirms with a small nod, still not looking in Lust direction, a blue blush forming as he goes on to explain, he tore off the string and pocketed it, "when i have to go down some stairs. they look flat. like a normal path or a wall. i can't tell where one step starts and another ends. i can't even tell when i'm at the bottom. sometimes when i think i'm at the bottom. i'm actually not. and miss a step. then fall..."

"*oh error darling." Lust says with a light gasp, he seemed to think for a moment, "listen. do you know sci sans? perhaps there something he can do about your sight? or give you better glasses to wear? something easy for you to take off and on."

"*doubt it. and yeah. i know him." Error says not wanting to mention this because there was still the slim chance that Lust could betray him for Ink but he had already revealed so much, "sci is reaper's drinking buddy. they go out for coffee on the weekends."

"*wait. sci knows about your relationship with geno?" Lust questions his socket widening, he leans closer almost waiting for the answer. 

"*to be continued." Error says with a smirk. 

Lust tilts his skull. Then smiles.

"*error darling. you're such a tease." Lust says with a laugh, he falls back onto the bed showing too much bone for Error's liking.

Error tutted loudly, opens his subspace and drags out a large pale green sheet with pink carnations carefully sewn around the edges and threw it over the skeleton. As he closes his subspace, he hears a light gasp as the sheet fell upon him. 

He watches Lust sit up and look around under the sheet, then moves around until his skull appears.

Lust studies the sheet. 

"*this feels nice." Lust mumbles out softly and then held onto it closing his orbits tightly while holding onto the sheet, "this is?"

"*my latest piece." Error told him in a proud manner, "i worked on it the past couple of weeks while i was away. should have a higher output than that dress i gave ya."

Lust studies it, smiling as he brushes a hand over the carnations.

"*error darling. did you hand sew these?" Lust asks with a small smile like he already knew the answer, "you are surprisingly skilful. with those hands of your's."

"*thanks. i am skilful with my hands!" Error replies with a grin, which quickly became a frown when he watches Lust go purple in the face, "huh? are ya alright? is it not working?"

"*it's fine. i love it." Lust told him regaining his senses and smiling at him, "thank you for this error darling."

"*ugh. whatever. it helps me in the end." Error snaps at him with a small glare, "no need to thank me."

Lust merely smiles at him, then says, "*error darling. would you like to set up another time to meet? i was thinking we could have a sewing and knitting day together."

Error blinks, he remembers Geno mentioning something about a hobby day. It seems that Lust had been thinking the same thing. 


	25. Issue At Hand

Lust hums happily as he walks along with a large bowl in his hands, coming out into a large grassy garden where some wooden table and long wooden benches had been set up; off to one side Grillby was cooking on the barbeque grill and Papyrus was on chopping onion on a work surface nearby.

Lust Tale had continued at last and they had their happy ending on the surface- all monsters still had the lust burning through their SOULs and it was explained to the human world above that they had these injections in order to breed since they were losing their numbers due to low birth rate.

The next generation would hopefully not need the injections for aid; it was thought that now that they were on the surface, that monsters' natural cycle would settle in.

Lust remembers Error saying that once #0 AUs reach the surface world, their universes would get closed off to the Voices control. It was the reason why some of the Sanses were able to leave their homes and move into another universe.

As the heated skeleton sat down, he glances over the garden, he sees Toriel and Asgore playing with Frisk. They had a ball that they were throwing to one another; whenever it came to the tiny goat monster named Toras, they would kneel down and lightly toss it to her.

It surprised him how quickly goat monsters brewed their young... well, goats did not 'brew' and Lust could not remember the term they use for it; but it only took goat monsters three months to carry their offspring.

Lust turns his skull and sees their guest, the ERROR.

Error was seated on a blanket watching a card game take place.

There was Muffet, who he seemed comfortable with, no doubt because he worked with one in his cafe. Also, Drunk Bunny who was sitting there, giggling at anything Error grumbles about, she seemed to like him and kept flirting- each time she winked at him the Destroyer of Worlds asked if she had anything wrong with her eye; which made Lust laugh. Undyne and Alphys were with them, it was the fish monster that played with the lizard monster sitting on her lip giving her hints. Most of Grillby's bar had shown up playing as well.

The ERROR was not glaring at them nor was he looking at them in disgust- Lust Sans was very pleased, Error had overcome his fear of the thought of 'the deed'.

Lust was also happy over that everyone had agreed not to touch Error, even though he was not his mate had had no right to ask them not to. The touch issue was one a bigger concern than he first thought, it did not seem to be going away no matter how much time they spent training. And by training, it was just Error pointing him lightly on the arm to start with and then giving him a handshake- that was where it ended.

"BROTHER! WHERE IS THE POTATO SALAD YOU BROUGHT?" Papyrus asks as he walks over the long table he was seated next to.

Lust smiles brightly as he points to the potato salad bowl he had sat down before on the long table where all the greens waited until the meat was ready.

"THIS IS GREAT BROTHER!" Came his own Papyrus's name behind him, "SO MANY NEW FRIENDS! THE HUMANS ON THE SURFACE ARE VERY UNDERSTANDING!"

"*remember what i said. sweetheart." Lust lightly warns his brother who was dubbed Passion by Error, "you. and me too. have to be careful. just because they seem understanding. they may turn on us."

Lust had many horror stories where the humans attacked after the monsters the surface.

"YES BROTHER! I'M AWARE!" 'Passion' Papyrus told him with a slight glare, "OH LOOK! METTATON IS CALLING ME OVER!" he starts moving towards the robot, "HELLO! COMING!" he turns back to Lust for a moment "AND THANK YOU FOR BRINGING THE BOWL OVER! THE SURFACE IS GOOD FOR YOU BROTHER! NOT SO LAZY!"

Lust smiles as he watches his brother go, glad that he was able to bring him to the surface, his bones looked whiter than he remembered.

He fixes his gaze on the ERROR.

It had been five months since that shopping trip. He liked to think that he had become closer to Error. They had decided for Error to come around on certain days in order to deepen their friendship.

Sunday afternoons Error would come for a chat. Wednesday mornings he would come for their hobby day. Lust had through they would study clothe making together, instead, the ERROR had read a book on painting of all things- but the last time they chose to make a dress together.

And the dress they finished. It was made with Lust in mind. A short purple dress with an open back- Error kept complaining it was too short yet still continued on with the design and making.

During this time Error spoke of how he made tiny clothes for his puppets, so making larger cloth items were like that but bigger.

"* _so. i'm your dress-up doll?_ " Lust had joked with a bold grin on his jaws, Error who had been kneeling at his side and pinning some ribbon on the rim, glared hard at him through his glasses.

"* _not a doll. ya my model."_ Error had replied to him and for some reason that made Lust's SOUL pulse.

Lust smiles at the memory.

"*what are ya smiling at?" Came the glitching voice that used to haunt his dreams and now was a welcoming noise.

"*my new dress." Lust answers with a grin, gesturing to the dress they made together.

"*still too short." Error complaints staring openly at his bare legs, "*could ya have not worn leggings under it?"

Lust lifts one leg in front of him with his bare feet pointing out, making the mega-glitch startle, then slowly raised him and then quickly crosses his leg.

"*no. this is nice. and comfortable." Lust told him with a teasing grin, "this material you use feels so good."

"*yeah. yeah. ya already know it's my strings." Error snaps at him blushing and finally looking away from those legs.

"*come sit with me. error darling." Lust purrs out, tapping the seat next to him, "are you having fun here?"

Error blinks then glare at the space next to him- it made Lust giggle. The ERROR seemed to make his choice because he nods his skull and steps forward, spinning around and sat down with him.

"*glad of you to join me." Lust says smiling brightly, trying hard not to lean into the other, "so? are you having fun?"

"*it's alright." Error replies with a half shrug, looking over the monsters enjoying their newfound freedom- the ERROR turns to him and glares, "stop that."

"*stop what error darling?" Lust questions tilting his skull in confusion.

"*running ya hands up and down the dress." Error snaps at him glaring at one of Lust's hands.

Lust frowns and looks down, he had been running a hand up and down the front but only because it felt so nice. No other reason.

"*not worry. error darling. the deed is far from my mind." Lust explains with a small smile, staring at the blushing ERROR, "but you know. perhaps you can sell this here. i'm sure the monsters of my world will love this. and didn't you say. once the stories are completed. otherworlders are allowed to come in and trade."

"*tch. not the reason." Error growls at him with a dark glare and if it had been a year or more ago, Lust might have hidden under that stare, though now just sat and waited for the Destroyer of Worlds to continue on, "listen. i think i mentioned to ya before. i can feel through my strings. i use them as my eyes sometimes."

Lust nods his skull, the topic of Error's sight had come up many times over the last few months and he had explained that he used the strings to see when fighting.

"*i don't want to give my strings to just anyone." Error went on to explain, "every time i come here. i'll pick up different monsters moving around. i'll 'see' different areas. and confuse myself."

Something suddenly clicked for Lust.

"*wait. error darling. can you feel this?" Lust questions seriously as he runs both hands up and down the front of the dress, the ERROR glitched, "aw! you can!"

Lust stares for a moment.

"*it's like error darling is touching me everywhere at once!" Lust utters out and watching as Error jerks and stares at him in shock, "mm? did i say that out loud?"

"*ya did! ya dumb jam tart!" Error growls at him leaning away from him, his whole face was blue with magic as he blushed.

"*oh my!" Lust purrs and looks at him through hooded sockets, "error darling. is this the real reason? you don't want to touch anyone other than me?"

"WHAT?!" Came Papyrus's voice and turning Lust sees his brother with Mettaton, both staring looking between them, "THESE THIS MEAN SANS AND ERROR ARE MATES! BROTHER! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Lust felt dread wash over him, he turns and looks at all the gathering of monsters- if they thought that Error was his mate, no one would have sex with him unless the ERROR was in agreement. And these no way Error would understand what he was asking, he would run away.

"*no- no papyrus! we're not sweetheart." Lust says quickly standing up and forcing a smile to his jaws, "error darling and i are just good friends."

Lust looks to Error... there was a bar above his skull... he had crashed; thankfully the REBOOT seemed to be happening rather fast.

"*sweetheart. i explained to you before that error darling can't have sex." Lust told him firmly, walking over to him, "so please. don't mention this again."

Papyrus stares at him sadly, "THIS MUST BE HARD FOR YOU BROTHER!"

"*what do you mean paps?" Lust asks him with a slight tilt to his skull.

The ERROR blinks and stares around in confusion. Lust hurries over to him, he had no sight since his sockets were filled with ERROR floaters.

"*error darling. can you hear me?" Lust calls over the sound of static, trying to keep his voice calm and soothing; Error's skull turned his way, "you're in lust tale. you had a crash."

Error nods his skull, his opens his jaws and only strange diel up noises and hisses came out.

The ERROR did something happening, he raised his hand and without even be able to see, reaches out and took hole of Lust's hand and linked their fingers together.

Lust frown and sat down next to him once more. Then he decided just to talk to him, letting him know that he was there and not in any danger.

During this whole time Error just kept his hold on Lust's hand, staring his way.

Soon the ERROR floaters faded and his eyelights were seen, blinking Error smiles sweetly at him. 

"*thank ya jam tart." Error said to him, his voice was still overly choppy but his words still managed to come through.

"*for what?" Lust asks frowning deeply.

"*for being here. most just leave me." Error explains with a pained look, "trapped in my own glitches and static. no one really sits and talks to me."

Lust understood; he actually remembered the time when they were not friends and the ERROR crashed. Ink waited until he REBOOTed and once he came around, starting chatted to Dream about the weather while Error had looked around lost and confused, his arms reaching in front of himself blindly.

"*...error darling. if you ever wake up from a crash. come to me." Lust told him softly, "you can just sit until you regain yourself. ok?"

Error frowns lightly but did not answer. He then turns and raises a brow at someone other than Lust at a strange noise.

Lust turns and sees his brother and mate standing there. Papyrus had his hands up to his jaws, his face lit up at what he just witnessed. He lowers his hands and leaps over to them, bending over to grab hold of their still connected hands.

"BROTHER! YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD MATE!" Papyrus cries out happily, "YOU'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

Lust looks at his brother's hands that was covering his own and Error's and then looks to the ERROR- he was starting to glitch once more.

"*papyrus!" Lust snaps at him with a loud rattle.

Papyrus blinks. Then letting go takes a step back while covering his jaws once more, just time in horror.

"I AM SO SORRY!" Papyrus cries out to them, "I WAS JUST SO HAPPY THAT I NEEDED TO SAY IT!"

Lust nods and rattles lightly, a warning almost. Papyrus rattles in return. Lust then looks to Error who seemed a little better but appeared exhausted.

"*error darling. why don't we head to my place? you can rest your sockets." Lust offers to him lightly, smiling hopefully.

"*no. i said i wouldn't stay long." Error told him, he lets go and stood up; Lust felt a sadden his friend was leaving so soon, "oh. i have something for ya."

Lust stands too and tilts his skull in question while he tries to smile.

Error opens his subspace and brings out a tall frosted glass and held it out for him to take- Lust quickly took it off of him and then watches him open a glitchy portal and hurry through with a wave.

"*papyrus. it's ok." Lust told his brother who seemed ready to cry, "please. take my warning to heart next time. error is weak against touching."

"I AM SORRY BROTHER! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Papyrus says once again, then looks to the glass and smiles, "THAT'S NICE!"

Lust glances down. The frosted glass had a sunflower painted on it.

And he could tell the ERROR had painted it himself. While Error was skilful with any needle when it came to holding a pen or paintbrush, his hands shook due to the glitches and lags.

However, the rough shaky look was in Error's favour with the sunflowers. It actually seemed like an artistic choice rather than his lagging.

Lust smiles brightly and held the glass to his chest, he liked it. 


	26. The Gift Of

"*error darling?" Came the voice of the Jam Tart behind him, "see something you like?"

Error takes his sockets off the pots and looks to Lust, he was wearing very black short shorts and a purple tank top. Since coming to the surface, the heated skeleton wore no shoes while with him, yet he had seen when was getting ready to go out for the night, Lust wore boots.

"*i think i'll get that." Error says points pass the pots and to a white teapot with white two cups and saucers, '*ya might as well wear nothing. everyone can see ya bones.'

"*a tea set?" Lust questions tilting his skull, he smiles brightly, "how lovely! i'm going with the vase." he points to a tall white vase on a shelve higher up.

Error nods at his choice and gazes around at the studio floor. They were in a painting pottery shop, Reaper had rented it out for the day for his family. They could choose any premade pottery items and paint it, where it would go into a kiln to be fired.

Geno, Goth, and Shino were already seated at their table. Just in case, Lust was seated away from the deadly glitch family. Error sat on the table next to the family, with his back to Geno and across from him was Lust. Fresh had come and chosen to sit next to him.

"*want me to take them over for you?" Lust asks kindly, stepping closer to him- Error remembers the time when he would have crashed if he had done this before... he blushes at the memory, "oh my. what are you thinking about to gain that lovely shade of blue of those cheeks?"

Error spine straightens and he was about to snap at the Jam Tart, when he sees that cheerful teasing smile.

"*no. i can take them over myself!" Error growls at him reaching over and picking up the teapot... then stares at the two teacups.

"*are you sure?" Lust asks him softly, "it would take me a second to take my vase over. i can come back for those."

"*...please." Error says feeling at a lost, he felt like he should say more but just turns and hurries over to his table.

Error places the teapot down and watches across from him that Lust sets his vase down carefully; he turns and smiles at him.

"*i'll just be a moment. did you just want the two?" Lust told him as he walks around the table, "you can have more."

"*two is fine." Error replies with a nod, settling down into his seat- he twists in it and looks towards Geno behind, then jumps slightly when he came face to face with Geno's grinning face.

"*so. things are going well between you and lust." Geno says to him, it was not a question, he had reported his meetings with Lust every they met up, " are you just good friends now? or best friends?"

Error opens his jaws to answer when Fresh beside him, spoke up, "*i ship it."

Geno burst out with laughter, Reaper who was floating above the table with Raven, snickers loudly. Goth snorts lightly and Shino gazes at him in confusion.

Error blinks as the words sank in, he had watched enough universes to know what 'ship' meant now- Geno and Reaper who loved to gossip online, talked about 'ships' on well know Sanses. They shipped Ink and Dream, Dream and Nightmare, Nightmare and Killer and so on.

Error had mentioned this to Lust and he quickly found the mad pair' accounts to follow them. Then the heated skeleton explained bits and pieces to him he did not understand.

"*oh my. blushing again error darling?" Came Lust's voice, he turns around to see the heated skeleton with the teacups in each hand, holding them on the saucers.

"*i'm not blushing!" Error snaps and he hears his family hum at his denial, "stop that!" another round of hums came his way, "i'll kill ya all!" yet more humming.

Lust laughs in good humour, then came forward and places the teacups to one side of the ERROR.

"*i love your family." Lust told him with hearts in his sockets, "they're so lively to be around."

The deadly glitch family all snort loudly at the joke.

Error groans at them and Fresh grins boldly.

"*let's just get on with this!" Error snaps at them all and he watches the laughing Lust walk around to his seat and sitting down he stares at his vase for a moment.

Error had already picked his paints before sitting down because no matter what piece of pottery he chose, he wanted to do some lilies of the valley on it. He even had a picture of some in his pocket, which he quickly takes out along with his glasses.

"*be right back." Lust says as he rose once more, heading towards the where the paints there.

"*error. how _are_ things going with lust?" Came Geno's voice came from behind- this time it was a question. He did not bother turning and the glitch was talking in static, meaning no one but the glitches would be able to understand them.

"*fine." Error told him the same way with a sigh, "...i ain't done any other universe since working on the lust universes... it's a bigger job than i first thought. i'm starting to lag behind with other universes... and i ain't seen ink for a while."

"*will he even remember you?" Geno questions him and he did have a point, Ink was legendary for forgetting others he had not seen for a long period of time.

"*i have thought about it. and that. it might be in my favour." Error mumbles to himself, "if he forgets... but lust mentioned that. because dream keeps going over reports in meetings. that he may know me by name."

Geno fell silent and continues on painting his tile. 

Error takes hold of the teapot and grabs the paintbrush dipping in some green paint, he stares at it for a moment and with shaky hands, he does the first stroke.

Error hears the chair moving, glancing up he sees Lust settling down with a palette in hand; on seeing the ERROR's stare the heated skeleton gives him this almost knowing smile which made an odd feeling glitch through him.

Quickly gazing down he continues on with his task at hand.

Chatter sounded throughout the room for the next hour; the family spoke loudly to each other, commenting on one another's work and praising the outcome.

Error talked with Lust, Geno and Fresh for most of the time- since it was Reaper's day off, he spent more time interacting with the offspring.

The ERROR repeated the same painting of the lilies of the valley on each piece; the teapot, the teacups and the saucers.

"*error darling. that's lovely." Lust told him with a smile, "i love your style."

"*style?" Error repeats and frowns at his 'painting'. It was as shaky as the sunflower but Geno had told him, that as long as it was a gift from the heart and SOUL, then his feelings and intent would shine through.

Perhaps Lust liking it was what Geno meant.

"*bro." Geno spoke up in static once more, "lust has commented something nice about your work. what do you say?"

Error blinks- he knew what to say, he had said it before to him. If Lust had never helped him through his crash as he did, he might have been too proud to even state this now.

"*thank ya lust." Error told him with a sweet smile, then looks over at Lust's vase- it was two monster large SOULs alarmingly close together. It had purple for the background and tiny hearts and stars dotted everywhere, "i like ya one too." and he did, he was kind of wishing he did stars as well.

"*oh stop." Lust waves off his reply but he looked pleased, "it's not as good as your painting. but thanks."

Error nods his skull and says no more.

"*ok. are you all ready to be fired?" Reaper calls over to them, they had been there half a day and everyone had done- while Error had worked on his five pieces repeating the same painting, everyone else had multiple potteries done. All different items with many different paintings or just colours.

Error grins as he rose from his seat and sees Geno rocking Shino in his arms, at some point she had fallen asleep.

"*error darling." Lust calls to him lightly, trying to keep his voice down, "there's something i wanted to ask."

"*yeah. what?" Error questions blinking at the Jam Tart.

"*you know you come around on sundays and wednesdays?" Lust says and waits for the ERROR to nod before continuing, "would you like to come around on thursday nights too? it's when me and my brother have a movie night."

"*i don't mind. but as long as it's just the night." Error answers glancing over to his brother who smiles softly at him, "every other thurday i visit geno for the day."

"*oh ready? mm. yes. i think i remember you mentioning it." Lust replies with a hum, "sorry. is that still ok?"

"*i said it's fine. i'll be popcorn and milkshakes." Error told him with an insane grin, "don't worry. i'll make sure the milkshake is not drugged."

Error watches Lust tilt his skull at that comment.

"*come on. i'll take ya home." Error says coming near to him, he waves a hand and a portal opens, turning he calls to the others, "i'm taking jam tart home!"

A chorus of goodbyes finished, along with arms waving to him.

Error took Lust by his elbow and guides him through.

**XD ~ DX**

The ERROR sat in his home, the Anti-Void, watching a window in front of him- within it was Lust humming as he makes his way to his new bedroom. However, it can not be called 'new' anymore, he had been living on the surface for a while.

Error had been to see Geno earlier that day, the pottery they had painted had been waiting for him.

So the mega-glitch had taken Lust's vase and other pieces through and placed them on his desk. The heated skeleton also had a low table with pillows surrounding it and there he had set his tea set upon.

Lust wanders into his room, the first thing he did was so towards his computer to switch it one; only to see his keyboard had been set to one side and many items were there.

Error smiles when Lust smiles and moves towards them, lightly brushing his fingertips over each one of them.

Then he watches as Lust turns all around, searching for something; he took a long stare at Error's beanbag he had placed there ages ago. Smiling he hurries over to the closet and opens it as soon as he reached- he appeared disappointed...

Error frowns, Lust had been happy when he first came in and pleased that his pottery was there. Narrowing his orbits he adjusts his glasses and saw the skeleton shut the closet door rather hard- the ERROR could not guess what was wrong.

Lust sighs loudly and wanders over to the low table and flops down in front of it. Then tilts his skull at the sight of the tea set- he brings his hands to his bare ribs, rubbing them together as if having a mental struggle if he should touch them or not.

Error leans forward, one of his favourite pastimes was watching a certain universe and try to piece together what was happening in the plot. This was a familiar feeling.

Error studies the Jam Tart's facial expression, he seemed detailed suddenly but his nervous rattling of the bones made him worry what he was thinking.

Gradually Lust moves his hands to one of the teacups and held it up to his face; he was smiling, an odd gentle smile that Error had never seen before.

Deciding it was time to go, the ERROR stood and opens a portal and steps through- Lust lowers the teacup and spins around to greet him with a big welcoming grin on his face.

"*error darling!" Lust calls to him happily, placing the cup down, he climbs to his feet, "these came out great!"

"*thanks. do ya really like them?" Error questions pointing to the teacup.

"*oh yes! lovely!" Lust replies with a kind smile, "you did well."

"*thanks..." Error says again blushes brightly, "your ones look good too."

"*thank you error darling!" Lust says coming closer to him, "seeing these without you here. i thought you dropped them off and was not coming."

"*huh? oh. i remembered. i was just working until ya come home." Error answers looking to his teapot again, "by the way. i'm giving those to ya."

"*what?" Lust said with a look of surprise, he looks to the teacup in his hand and then smiles softly at him.

"*not as i'll use them." Error told him looking away, "and there's nowhere to store them in my home."

"*yes. but you could have given them to geno." Lust points out bending down and placing the teacup down, he walks over to him, "why give them to me?"

"*because i can!" Error snaps at him and turns to look at him sharply and blinks at how near he was, staring at him with hearts in his sockets- the oddest thing was that his necklace was not reacting to any lust, so he did not understand why the hearts were there.

"*oh my. error darling. thank you." Lust hums out with a small smile, "this is very nice of you. you give me to many gifts. you don't need to. i like your company."

"*given ya so much? what have i gave ya?" Error questions blinking at him, trying to remember, he was sure he had only given the sheet with the carnations on it and the glass.

"*let's see." Lust says with a loud hum, raising his skull to look at the ceiling as if thinking deeply, "that blanket." he points over to the bed where a blanket was, it seemed that he was using it as a pillow, "the necklace. of course." he ran his hand over the necklace on his collarbone, "and of course. this that lovely red leather outfit." he laughs lightly, then stares at him and nods over to the window, where the frosted glass sat on the windowsill, "that nice glass." then he took and step even closer, then looks right into Error's sockets, "and most importantly. the gift of your friendship."

Error felt his cheeks fill with magic.

"*jam tart! moron!" Error snaps at him with no real bite, he turns his skull away from Lust and glares at the wall.

Lust stares at him for a moment and then laughing happily; Error merely stares at him with gritted teeth, he could still feel his cheeks burning and they did not feel like they were going away any time soon.

"*anyway. error darling." Lust says with a sigh after his laugher ended, "papyrus. i mean passion. is with his mate tonight. so it's just you and me for movie night."

"*oh? that's a shame. he mentioned a good movie he was bringing." Error said to this with a frown.

"*it was just a movie starring mettaton." Lust told him with a smile, he turning and waves for him to follow, "but don't worry. i've picked a movie i think you'll like."

"*what's it called?" Error asks him hurrying along behind.

"*money pit. it's a comedy." Lust answers with a grin, he reaches down and took hold of the teapot and then handed it to Error, who stares down at it for a moment, "but before we watch that. let's talk about how our weeks have been to each other. over a nice cup of tea."

Error returns that grin.


	27. I'm So Sorry

Lust was frozen in place, his breathing came out short and shallow and he stood there with his back pressed hard against the wall, his mind was completely blank for a moment.

'*is this what it's like to crash?' Lust wonders silently then scolded himself, 'don't be funny. error darling can't hear. see or think. when he crashes.'

The body pushing against him heavy on him, keeping lock onto the wall was a different kind of hot from what he was used too- he was trying so hard not to rattle, yet with which breath a slight rattling went throughout his bones.

Lust slowly opens his sockets, all he could see was the blue scarf the ERROR wore.

Taking his arms that were upon wall also, up, he brings them to Error's jacket and grips onto them.

The ERROR glitches could be felt through his clothes.

"*error darling. i don't think hiding will help." Lust manages to find his voice at last, keeping it as low as he could but still loud enough to speak over the glitching noises that came with the ERROR, "the sound of your static will lead you to us."

Error who had been peeking around the corner of the wall he had pushed Lust upon, moves and straightens himself then stares down at him without a word.

"*tho. bravo for touching me this long." Lust told him with a shaky smile, his hands tightly on the jacket, "maybe you can. get off me. error darling."

"*tch. thought we lost him." Error says with heavy static in his tone, seemingly not hearing what he said, "ink is coming here. that dumb rainbow moron. can't he leave me alone."

Lust nods his understanding, he dares to lean forward and rest his forward on Error's shoulder.

"*here he comes." Error grumbles out pushing further into Lust making him gasp and rattle loudly, "ugh. why are ya rattling so much?"

"*your static will drown out my rattles." Lust told him quickly lifting his skull up until it hit the wall lightly, then listens out for Ink, "i can't hear him."

"*i can see him." Error replies grimly, glaring at the metal wall of the strange spaceship they were in; he then held up a hand for Lust to see, all his fingers and thumb were bound with strings and going off into different directions.

Lust stares for a moment, just studying Error's face at this close distance- they had been friends for a long time now and even during their movie nights he could not recall them ever being this near to each other and definitely never touched like this- he recalls when Error needed to pin some fabric on the clothes they make together, sometimes the backs of his hands would brush against his bones.

"*heh. here he comes." Error growls out while grinning insanely looking off to the distance to his right; suddenly that grin dropped from his jaws and he blinks then spun his skull back to Lust so fast that he almost thought it was broken off, "now!?"

"*i'm sorry. error darling. you are pushing against me." Lust told him with a shaky smile, knowing that his friend could sense when the lust without him rose due to the necklace, "and those glitches do feel good."

"*Those glitches feel good?" Came a voice from next to them, both slowly turn and see Ink standing there standing at them blankly, "Really? Can I have a feel?"

"*no!" Error snaps at him ripping himself off of Lust and facing the Artist, "i wouldn't let a soulless creature like you touch me!"

"*soulless?" Lust questions in confusion, more to himself than anyone; which did not matter, the Protector and Destroyer were staring at each other so intently that an onlooker could mistake them for lovers.

Lust felt his SOUL drop at the thought.

The ERROR starts to move forward and Ink began to walk towards him as well. The pair came to a stop about six inches from each other and their sockets had never left.

'*they truly look like lovers.' Lust thinks rattling for some reason, it was not because of the heat that was building inside, "*i feel to go."

Lust stares at Error for a reply of some sort but remembered that his friend could not talk to him while Ink and his followers were around.

"*i'll leave you two love birds alone!" Lust calls to them loudly, making them both turn and stare at him-

Error looked beyond shocked as if someone had just told him he was a fictional fan character that was in a written story and his whole existence was a lie.

Ink raises a brow and then laughs out loud, he bends over holding his stomach, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"*love birds! we ain't love birds ya jam tart!" Error screams at him looking between ready to come over and shake him or turn to Ink and punch him in the face.

"*'Jam Tart'?" Ink asks pausing from his laughing fit, then looks to Lust and giggles, "Pff-Hahaha! That's hilarious! I'm gonna call you that from now on!"

"*no! ya can't!" Error snaps at him, this time he reaches out and grabs his shirt then shook Ink, "that's my name for him!"

"*Oh! Like how you call me 'Rainbow Moron'?" Ink questions with a bold grin, "Aww! Do you have a nickname for Dream and Blue too?"

Lust felt dread mix into his lust and that half killed the fire raging through his bones- they did not seem like enemies at the moment like he had seen many times in the past when Dream was around, they instead were acting like old friends- now that he thought about it, this was the first time he had seen the pair alone.

Ink turns to Lust then and frowns at him.

"*And you are not doing your job well. If Error is still here." Ink comments looking between them then frowns at something, "...wait. You two were pressed on each other when I came here!"

Lust watches as many shapes and colours rush through Ink's sockets.

"*Lust! Are you _sleeping_ with _Error_!?" Ink cries out in disbelief, even stepping back and raising a hand to his jaws in an overdramatic fashion, "Dear Stars! You really can get anyone! Haha! Such a whore!"

Lust felt a light touch on his left socket, slowly raising a hand up and feeling with his fingertips, he gazes down at the light purple liquid that was there.

'*i'm crying?' Lust thinks dully, then glances but to the pair and sees Error was blue in the cheek with magic, yet it was not with embarrassment, it was with rage.

More tears drop down until there was a small stream running; Lust angrily wipes them away with his hands, rubbing them hard. They began to pour out and his vision became blurry and he starts using his sleeves to wipe them away-

A loud thump made him stop.

Quickly looking up, he saw that his friend had attacked Ink but the Artist had gotten his brush up and shield himself- there was actually a bit of a dent in the paintbrush from the ERROR hitting it so hard.

Error pulls his hand away and it was clear the way it fell down that he had broken it from the impact; bits of black dust drifts away.

Lust raises his hand up steps forward without thinking.

The ERROR noticed.

"*get away from me! ya gross creature!" Error screams at him turning to him fully, "leave me alone! go! shoo! begone foul one!"

Lust let out a broken sob and fell to his knees.

"*i'm sorry for being this way." Lust spoke to them loudly through his crying, he bends slightly over and covers his face with his hands, "i never wanted to be made like this. i can't change my code! i- i-"

Something fell on him completely covering the top of him, he stares through his fingers and into the darkness this piece of clothing he was under, casts around him.

Lust raising up slightly and reaching up he grabs whatever he had on him and pulled it off and stares down at it.

It was a blue jacket, closer to a shade of purple; it looked like a normal Sans jacket- the inside appeared to be a different material than the outer side. It was felt like silk and was a deeper shade of purple and had tiny little SOULs in diamond patterns running through it. He then noticed something on the upper parts of the sleeves.

On the right side was pink hydrangeas that looked like they were hand sewed into it. Inside each flower was a little SOULs that was a deeper shade of pink. And on the left was a SOUL and had small hydrangeas embroidered inside.

Lust stares at it and sniffs loudly, he remembers seeing Error sitting on his beanbag, carefully working on this piece; he had even stitched through their movie nights sometimes.

The heated skeleton glances up and sees the two overpowered skeletons were gone, in their place was a large crater on the ground- they clearly had some kind of struggle there and Lust failed to see or hear it.

Lust glances down at the jacket once more.

It was not something he would pick out. While he loved SOUL shapes on his tank tops and vests, he did not like them on sleeves' jackets- it anything goes on a jacket, he felt it should go on the left side over the ribs, the back or just one simple design on one sleeve- this in front of him was just over the top.

However, Lust smiles and turning it and holding it up, he slides his arms through.

As soon as he had it fully on, he felt the cool chill wash over him- Lust cries once more as he smiles, he could feel the intent had been poured into this jacket; Protection, assurance, understanding, harmony, peace, kindness, mercy, compassion, empathy, friendship, kinship and... love.

Lust stays on his knees and hugs himself, he bends over until his skull touches the ground. It felt like ERROR was holding him tight and keeping him safe.

He understood then that Error did not mean with he said, that he was trying to protect him in his own way. But Error's words actually hurt far more than he thought it would even though they both agreed that once they met up with Ink and Dream, that he would try to behave as he used to towards Lust.

"*Lust!" A voice cries out in shock, "Are you harmed. Friend?"

Lust raises himself up, sitting on his heels and stares at Dream and his frowning team behind him.

"*Come! Let us get you home. Where it is warm." Dream says as he came forward and held out a hand for him to take, which he did, even while knowing he would get the enrage glares for doing so.

Dream opens a golden portal and nods for a couple to take him through.

"*it's fine. i can manage. dreamy." Lust spoke up his voice saying raw, he tries to smile at him.

"*Are you sure? It would take a moment for them to take you and get you to Sci for a check over." Dream told him quickly, he was gazing around at the broken floor, walls and ceiling.

"*i'm fine. thank you." Lust replies regaining himself now, he smiling brightly and gave him a wink.

Dream stares at him in surprise for a moment, then smiles, "*If you are sure."

Lust nods and hurries through the golden portal, wishing for this day to end for the ERROR to return safely back to him. 


	28. There Is A Time For Everything

The ERROR did not mind Lust touching him anymore.

And the heated skeleton seemed to want to touch him more and more- which Error decided must be revenge for what he said the last time he battled with Ink a few weeks back.

Error had not been able to return for a could of 'months' due to the wounds he sustained during the fight, so in order to heal, he had locked the Anti-Void and fast-forwarded the time there.

So most of the events were forgotten by him but he knew Ink said something mean and made his best friend cry... and then he said something too...

"*error darling?" Lust calls to his softly, glancing up he sees the smiling face of the heated skeleton, "are you alright?"

"*are _you_ alright?" Error threw the questions back at him.

Lust tilts his skull, then smiles sweetly at him, "*of course. there's no need to worry."

"*i am worried tho." Error told him with a small glare, he glitches badly for a second, "you are not one to cry easily. so something he said to made ya hurt."

Lust rattles lightly, he sets down the teacup Error had made for him that felt like forever ago to him and stood up from the table, pulling his chair back noisily against the kitchen floor. He turns and walks away, going over to the French doors and stares beyond the glass.

"*...error darling. i did mention to you that those followers of ink and dream say ... mean things about me." Lust says with his back to him, he places a hand to the glass and half leans against it- he seemed to be trying to choose his words carefully, "and well... error darling. you have become a dear friend to me. and it just hurt when ink sans said that to me. in front of you. ...and..."

"*and then i said mean." Error finishes getting an idea of what his friend meant. There was a time he had become friends with an Outer Sans, he went to his universe at a set time but one day he wanted to go there early and found him speaking to a Sans named Virus Sans who was his enemy.

That Outer Sans he thought was his friend, had bad-mouthed him to Virus Sans and it actually hurt more than when he got stabbed through the SOUL by Nightmare.

"*i'm sorry." Error spoke up his voice glitching badly, he stood up knocking the chair to the floor with a bang and went around the table, hurrying over to his friend, "i only said those things because i didn't want anyone to be mean to you when ya went back. ya said ya already an outcast... i was only thinking of you. i wanted ya to be safe."

Lust turns and he pauses when he realizes that he was smiling at him softly, then he moves towards him and falls onto his chest and rested his skull there, rubbing his cheek against the sternum.

"*i know error darling. please don't think you feel the need to explain yourself." Lust says to him speaking kindly to him... this caused him glitch more.

Error lets out a glitchy growl and bringing his arms out he grabs Lust's shoulders and made him look up his way.

"*listen. i am sorry." Error told him looking right in the socket, glaring hard at him, "ya my best friend. and whatever the reason. i said something that hurt you deeply. and perhaps we shouldn't have agreed to have me say anything." he pulls him closer, his hands losing their grip on his shoulders and sliding behind Lust's back.

Error almost crashes when he notices just how near he truly was; shaking his skull he stares at his best friend and continued on.

"*but it doesn't change the fact that you suffered because of me. because of _my_ words." Error went on not able to take his sockets off Lust's face that seemed to be frozen in a smile, "so. sorry. and ya need to tell me whenever ya feel hurt. and just need someone to listen to ya. to cry with ya. and laugh with ya." the mega-glitch smiles down at the Jam Tart who he had been listening intently this whole time, "remember how ya let me come to ya bedroom whenever i crash. ya always sit and talk with me. tell me jokes and sing... and love ya singing. it's really nice to come around to... so let me do the same for you. and let me be here for ya. whenever ya need me. just call."

Error stares at his friend who was rattling slightly, his face still frozen but it seemed to be twitching a little.

"*...error darling." Lust breathes out then his soft expression chanced into a distressed one, "i. i don't know what to say..."

Error snorts loudly, "*that's a first!"

Lust laughs in good humour at this and then purple tears started falling down his cheeks.

"*thank you. error darling." Lust says to him looking insanely happy now, he brings his own arms around Error's back and lay them on the small of his back, then hugs him, "thank you."

"*ya welcome. jam tart." Error said with a grin, he rests his chin on top of Lust's skull, "remember. i'm always here. so tell me everything ya felt when we met ink. and get that off ya soul. scream. shout. let it all out."

Error felt his best friend nod his skull and take a deep shaky breath.

The pair stayed like this for a long time, just standing there holding each other. Error could feel the other's SOUL pulse which seemed to sing to his own. And surprisingly Lust did not scream or shout and he explained his inner thoughts and feelings of that day.

Instead, it was soft and filled with emotion; then after he told Error these things, his legs seemed to give out as suddenly he was holding his weight.

Lust clung to Error, crying bitter cries.

Error frowns when Lust starts speaking again, telling him that there was more he wanted to talk about; this time he makes a portal behind him and falls back into it; he lands on his beanbag at a not to distance height because of the angle he opened the portal at.

Now Error lay on his beanbag with a crying Lust on top of him- he wiggles around for a few moments until he was comfortable and tried to make sure his friend was too.

Lust began to express himself once more, explaining all his bad experiences while working under Dream and his 'Star Council' he was creating.

Error had always known that the Dream Team was mean to Lust, he had mentioned it before, however, he did not tell him just how deep this horrible hole went down.

The more Lust told him about these things, the angrier and angrier he got.

In the end, he was a glitching mess.

The worst part was, he could do nothing.

No one knew that the Destroyer and Whore were best friends. It could spell trouble for Lust, his universe and other Lust Tale/Under Lust AUs as well.

The only thing he could do for Lust was rocking him his arm, telling him how great he was, how nice he was and how much he loved being with him. Also saying not to listening to those things they spoke about, that no one knew what was happening in others' lives and should not judge a lifestyle, even telling that they had no right to call him 'whore' or anything other degrading name based off where he was from.

Error expressed how sorry once again he was for hearing the rumours and basing his character off of them. And how grateful he was to have someone like Lust in his life.

Error wanted to say more... but Lust cried himself to sleep.

And now that his friend was asleep, the ERROR had time to stew on everything he had heard, becoming enraged with every passing second.

'*i have to find a different way to help lust.' Error told himself firmly, with a heavy glitching sigh; he then wonders out loud, "*perhaps. i should end it all with lust. it would save him a lot of heartache in the future.'

Error thinks he hears a sharp intake of breath and blinks; Lust grip then tightens on him- the heated skeleton had woken up and heard his words.

"*please. don't go." Lust said softly, then lifts himself out, taking his arms from around Error's back and leaning on them to hang over him, staring at him intently; he says much louder, "please. don't go."

"*ok. i'll stay." Error says with a sigh, he observes the tear stains down his friend's cheeks, "if ya really ok with this."

"*error darling. just tell them that you're no longer scared of me." Lust says with a brave smile, "that way. they won't have any use for me. and i can go back to just overseeing the lust universes."

"*ah. yeah. that's a good idea." Error says blinking in surprise that he had not thought of that; Lust tilts his skull with a hum, as the mega-glitch let out a strange lagging laugh.

Lust laughs too and then drop down on his, burying his face into the beanbag beside Error's skull... then just lays there without moving.

Error smiles brightly and then had a sudden chill run down his spine, it was not a pleasant one. Frowning deeply, he stares looking around Lust's bedroom, it almost felt like he was being watched.

Lust pulls away and tilts his skull, "*what's wrong. error darling?"

Error opens his jaws but realizes that this might cause more stress to his friend, so shut it and smiles- it could just be Fresh coming in at the wrong time.

"*nothing. did i ever tell ya." Error said with a sweet smile, wanting to lift Lust's mood, "that i think you tilting ya skull like that is cute."

A slow smile appears on Lust's jaws and he leans down so he was almost touching his 'nose', his vision was filled with only Lust even if one side was blurry.

"*i love your smile." Lust said as he leans his weight on one arm so he could slide it up to tap on Error's teeth, "that one right there. heh. so cute."

"*i love ya singing." Error went on keeping that smile on jaws for Lust, he watches as his friend raises himself up and was now straddling his lap, his legs even side of his pelvis.

An old piece of him still screamed at him, claiming this to be gross and that it hurt. Yes, the glitches did hurt and burn when touching, yet with Lust touching him now, they seemed to be far away. As for the 'gross' part, that did not seem to matter anymore since it was just a part of his code. 

"*i love the feel of your glitches." Lust told him with a sad smile, he places his hand on Error's sternum and leans over him- it was then it clicked that those the words that he said before Ink showed up.

'*keep going!' Error's mind shouts at him, he brings his hand to meet the ones on his chest, "*i love that weird half-smile ya do. and hate it at the same time. 'cause i know ya gonna tease me."

Lust laughs at this when he stops he stares down at him with hearts his in sockets.

"*i love when you're confused. you just did and blink." Lust says moulding that half-smile on his jaws; Error could not help but grin, "almost like you have paused. it's strange. not a crash. just paused. and then you come to life away."

Error blinks at him, making Lust point with a giggle. The ERROR smiles sweetly once more.

"*i love ya laugh. ya giggle." Error told him reaching up taking their hands and linking them together, he stares at the many tiny glitches that appeared, then turns his gaze back to his friend, "even that strange laugh ya do when taken by surprise and the way always cover ya mouth when ya do."

"*i love just talking to you." Lust went on with a smile Error had never seen before, it was a mix of kindness and joy, it shone brightly in his sockets, even though his friend's form had gotten blurry when he moved away, he still made it out, "be it when you're watching a movie. working on our clothes projects. eating a meal. walking through the garden. sitting in silence when i just playing on my phone and i hear the sound of your knitting needles. all these things."

"*yeah. me too." Error says closing his sockets gently recalling all of his time as Lust's friend over the past number of years, "i love being with ya. some of the best moments of my life are just sitting on ya roof. and watching the stars with you beside me."

"*aww. error darling. you're blushing." Lust coos out gently, a little giggle sounded; Error opens his orbits and stares at his friend who was blush also, "i love making you blush. its become my new favourite colour. and you blush over the most silliness things sometimes."

Error pouts at him, he could feel himself blush more.

"*i love ya blush too." Error told him with a smirk, "did ya know. when the purple magic comes. i can see hints of another darker. colour. ya have little freckles on ya. but are also white. just a different shade of white."

"*oh my. just how intensely do you stare at my face so that you. as a blind monster. can make them out?" Lust teases with a small grin while covering his laugh with an odd laugh.

"*tch. shut it! jam tart!" Error snaps at him with a mock glare, it made Lust laugh more- the ERROR joins in with his own glitchy laugh. It was pitch and low pitched. The tones were hard to listen to. And it lagged in some places making it seem like someone had put a mute on him for a moment.

"*well. i love your laugh too." Lust told him when he finishes his laughter, "so we're even."

Error snorts loudly, "*yeah we're even."

Suddenly they heard Passion call out for Lust somewhere in the house.

"*aww. does this mean ya leaving error?" Lust asks him softly; before they had down for tea in the kitchen, Error told him that he needed to go once Passion got home.

"*yeah. i have things to do. monsters to meet and universes to destroy." Error says with an insane grin- the skeleton above he showed no fear at the ERROR and letting go of their hands, he rose up.

The ERROR blinks.

"*something the matter?" Lust questions raising a brow.

Error points at the blue jacket he had made for him. Lust was wearing it with the zipper all the way up claiming he loved this newest one- he had made it work in time with the necklace. The jacket was large and went down mid-femur.

When Lust stood up and swung his leg around to get off of him, Error got an unexpected view.

"*...lust... are ya wearing anything under that?" Error questions staring openly down at his legs as he sat up, trying to see if he was wearing shorts or not.

"*error darling! i'm surprised at you! just where were you staring at?!" Lust said with a grin on his jaws, clearly loving the sight of his blush before his eyelights glowed at him when he felt it deepen.

Error starts to glitch as he tries to explain, then stops at the teasing smiling he knew well by this point. He sighs deeply.

"*so are you?" Error presses with a dark frown, he quickly stood and frowns at him.

"*no. i'm not wearing anything under this." Lust told him with a small smile this time, "i'm sorry. i was hoping you wouldn't notice. since i'm always wearing shorts around the house and all. i did not think we would end up like that."

Error felt like a crash was about to happen, so he focused on something else to keep from crashing.

"*here. i made for ya this." Error said quickly, opening his subspace he brings out a wooden clock that was fused with magic; it had three purple daisies running around the right side of the clock on a soft yellow background.

Error had made it while he had locked himself in the Anti-Void, he had found a couple of universes that were running fast too and sync with them, then watching tutorials for clock making for beginners.

The numbers was just him making large dot to know where they were and adding another colour on top for the numbers.

"*thank you error darling. it's lovely." Lust told him staring at the clock and then looking at him, "and thanks for always making time for me."

"*ya welc- wait..." Error says blinking as he realizes just what Lust had said, he sees the grin on his best friend's jaws, "jam tart! moron! ugh!"

Error opens a portal, listening to Lust's laughter as he went.

Turning around to snap at him once last time, he sees Lust standing there, he was holding the clock as if it was a precious treasure; then he looks up and moved the gift to one hand and waves with his free one, smiling lovingly at him.

"*lust. ya my best friend. and i love ya." Error calls as he waves back and then closed the portal. Shino was going through an odd stage where she was telling everyone she loves them- Error remembering how nice it felt for a family member to tell him this and hoped that Lust got the same joy.

The first thing he did was open his MENU and brought up a new file. Then the Destroyer of Worlds began to write down all the names Lust had mentioned to him while sobbing his heart and SOUL out to him.

A slow evil grin appears on his jaws. 

Then pauses when he realizes the feeling of being watched had gone.


	29. The Bubble

Lust felt sweat run down the back of his skull and he could not stop shaking, causing his bones to rattle and echo around the small dull room he was in. It was not uncommon, he always had to shower due to it. However, this sweat was not from the heat of passion.

No.

It was fear.

The heated skeleton went to the 'Star Council' to give reports on his universes. Only to be surrounded by the Star Warriors and forcing taken to a cell.

It had a large metal grey door, with a small sliding door just above the middle, now and again a monster or human would open it and peer inside. It had a window but it was near the ceiling, even if he stood on his tiptoes he would not be able to see where he was.

'*i have to be in the same universe. right?' Lust thinks with a loud rattle, he wraps his around himself and rubbing his upper arms- even in this horrible situation, he smiles.

Lust wore a deep blue tank top with a purple SOUL shape on it. Sort of reverse colours of his old vest he wore in the underground. And he wore 'shorts', much longer than he normally would wear coming down to his knees; it had the same SOUL shape on the back left pocket. Since he was coming here, he wore ankle boot with heels.

All hand made by Error and himself of course.

Lust smiles through the fear of the unknown, still rattling loudly.

He silently played with the idea that Error could come for him, save him from this 'tower' like a prince rescuing his princess. Or in this case, his prince rescuing his royal aide, because they were merely best friends.

But.

The fact of the matter was, Error knew Lust was going into Dream's territory, something that happens often and sometimes, he had to stay for a few days if needed.

So Error would not know of what was going on because he was blocked by Dream and Ink in this place.

Lust had already been there for hours.

No one had said anything to him, but he was sure it had something to do with Error.

'*ink. ink must have told them.' Lust thinks bitterly, he had been so upset and so sure that Ink would forget, that he waved off any concerns about that matter.

The door opens suddenly and he turns to see the guards glaring at him- one steps forward and points a spear in his face without saying anything, he lifts his hands up and stares at the guard, keeping his expression hard so as not to show fear.

The guard with the spear was a male Undyne, he motions for him to rise, so he did. Then the fish monster took a step back and motions for him to exit the room so he could follow behind. Lust turns and stars to walk.

On the other side, there were at least ten more guards all with the weapons drew.

Lust kept his jaws shut, he was too worried to say anything to them in case it was taken the wrong way.

They marched him down a long grey hallway, to a large room where there was a gateway inside- there were some more guards surrounding this gateway as one monster set it up.

The guards took him all the way to the gateway and then one pushed him hard, he fell forward, going skull first into the portal and landed on the floor on the other side.

Lust stares at this floor- the place where he came from had white tiled flooring, this had a cream carpet.

"*Are you well Lust?" Came Dream's voice, lifting his skull up he sees the golden skeleton hurrying over to him and kneeling down, "What happened? Did you trip?"

"*no dream. your guards pushed me." Lust told him with a small glare, seeing no point in lying about this. With a quick glance, he sees they were the two in the room... and that this place had no doors or opens, meaning it could only he access by certain monsters by gateways or shortcutting.

Dream said nothing of this and just offers a hand for him to take, however, Lust refused it and stood up on his own. The Guardian rose with a sigh and then smiles at him kindly.

"*Please. Have a seat friend." Dream says gesturing behind himself to a table with four chairs around it; the table appeared to be able to have six seats, but two from one end either side was missing.

Lust knew what seat he was going to be asked to take, so went over to the lone chair and sat down. Dream went around the other end and sits down.

"*Ink and Blue will be here shortly." Dream told him with a kind smile, "Before they do. I would like to speak with you. Firstly. Do you know why we contained you?"

"*no dream. do tell." Lust says with an angry rattle, glaring lightly at him.

"*Lust. Ink witnessed you and the ERROR together." Dream told him seriously, but his cheeks filled with yellow magic, "... and you were... embracing..."

"*i didn't know hugs were a reason for jailing others." Lust says with a small tight smile, "i'll be sure to keep my hugs to myself."

"*No. Lust. I'm sure you're smart enough to know what I mean." Dream replies with a heavy sigh, bringing his hands up and rubbing his sockets, "Ink caught you and the ERROR. And you were more than friendly towards each other. Please explain. Let us know what is happening."

Lust frowns at him.

"*Lust. I am trying to help you." Dream told him a little more firmly, "Please-"

"*like how you helped me. when i informed you that some members were bullying me." Lust overspoke him a little more harshly than he intended, "or the 'pranks'. that was straight out mental abuse. yes. you _really_ helped me then."

"*So this is revenge? You managed to become lovers with the ERROR out of revenge?" Dream questions him sharply, frowning deeply.

"*oh please. don't twist my words and completely ignore my point." Lust snaps at him, leaning forward, "you have no right to bring me here. i've done nothing wrong me try other than trying to protect myself and my universes _you_ placed me in charge of."

"*Please explain." Dream says leaning back in his seat, suddenly he looks to his left and Lust quickly turns to see what he was staring at. Ink and Blue had entered into the room, "Sit down quickly. And do not speak Ink."

Ink pouts and hurries over to the table, sitting down on the chair to Dream's left, while Blue took the one to his right. Ink was smiling when he sees Lust and even gives him a wave, which he did not return. Blue kept his features free of emotions, merely staring at him.

"*Lust. Please continues." Dream says with a small smile.

"*well. simply put. i became friends with the error. to protect myself." Lust answers with a sigh, "you were not helping me with the condition on the lust universes. so i reached out to the error."

Dream appeared spooked for a moment.

"*Lust. What do you mean? Could you mean that... you let the Lust Universes get destroyed?" Dream questions in a shaky break, Blue turns to him and then looks to Lust quickly. Ink was sitting there silently, "Did you know this Ink?"

"*Yeah. The Lust universes have been vanishing for years." Ink said with a bold grin, seemingly not caring about this matter.

"*And you did not think to tell me?" Dream demands to know, glaring slightly at his friend.

"*Why would I tell you?" Ink asks him with a shrug, "This is not your concern. It's mine."

"*Ink!" Dream cries out angrily and stood up, "This was important! Monsters have been dying! And you knew this and done nothing?!"

"*...Dream. Not your concern." Ink sang out to him with a smile, "You wanted to play saviour. And I let you. You wanted to play lord. And I let you form this place. You wanted members to help you protect. And you got followers because I let you. In reality. None of this should even be happening. But. I. Let. You. Because if was interesting."

Lust felt a chill as he watches the scene. And by the way Dream and Blue were looking at Ink, they were feeling it too. 

Something was suddenly very out of place.

Ink. 

He just did not care.

Many universes had been destroyed and yes, Lust knew that they had been beyond saving. But Ink would not of, as far as he knew, those universes were dead and gone because Lust was trying to save himself.

Lust tilts his skull, there was something nagging at the back of his mind, something important.

"* _no_!" Error's glitching voice appears in his mind, from the last time he fought Ink, _"i wouldn't let a soulless creature like you touch me!_ "

Lust rattles slightly.

At the time, he thought it was just an insult.

'*is ink soulless?' Lust thinks in panic; it was widely known that all Sanses hated SOULless creatures, 'is our main guardian... soulless. no. that can't be.' Lust tries not to think about it, it was too scary to even imagine.

Dream looks away from the grinning Artist, gritting his teeth, "*Ink. We shall talk about this later." then he looks to Lust with a sigh, he sat down, "So. You become friends with the ERROR and allowed him to destroy your worlds. Yes."

"*yes." Lust answers with a nod, "and because of that. i saved many others."

"*Since Ink informs me that you two are lovers. I take it that the Destroyer no longer sees you as a threat? Correct." Dream questions him with a grim expression.

"*correct." Lust answers with a nod and then smiles softly at the through of Error, "he won't hurt me."

"*This could be in our favour." Dream said looking to Blue who was frowning deeply and then to Ink... who was writing something down on his scarf while giggling.

"*what do you mean 'in our favour'?" Lust asks him feeling dread building within him, he was hoping that they would seal him inside his own universe as they had done with Horror Sans when he accidentally lost his senses in the Hub world because he grew a little hungry- from what Lust heard, him skipping lunch was no even his own fault.

But if they sealed him in his universe, Lust was sure that Error would find a way inside. The heated skeleton did not mind being trapped forever in his universe but he hated the thought of never seeing his dear friend again.

"*Lust. Keep working for the ERROR." Dream told him firmly, staring right into his sockets, "We can get more information about him that way. And instead of finding a way to kill him. As many want. Perhaps we can discover a way to seal his movements."

"*i can't do that!" Lust cries out in fear and horror, rattling harder now, hugging himself tightly trying to stop the sound.

"*LUST." Blue finally speaks up, "WE UNDERSTAND YOU MAY STILL BE AFRAID OF THE ERROR! BUT PLEASE CONTINUE PRETENDING TO BE HIS FRIEND. THIS CAN HELP A LOT OF MONSTERS IN THE FUTURE!"

"*' _pretending_ '? is that what i'm doing?" Lust breathes out in shock, he stares between the three Star Sanses in front of him, "...i understand."

"*Good!" Dream says cheerfully, clapping his hands together in delight, "Lust. Please inform us of the arrangement you have with the ERROR. We have to try and keep it that way. So that he will not know you are now our spy."

Lust gazes over at Ink, who was staring at him blankly for a moment, then smiles at him happily when he realizes he was being looked at.

The ERROR's words echoed in his mind and he could not help but wonder if they were true.

**XD ~ DX**

Lust drank from the mug deeply, he watches Geno chat with Goth about moving. Goth was old enough to leave home, however, he was forever being mistaken as a skully because he never grew up from his skully stage. So was damned to looked upon as a child even though he never wore any stripes.

Lust snuggles against Error's side, they were on a giant beanbag, just the two of them, in DEATH's home. The Destroyer of Worlds was currently watching a movie called 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' while licking up popcorns from a bowl on his lap with his tongues and was enjoying it- Lust was enjoying watching it too... the tongues, not the movie. 

It was rare for Error to ask anything about what happens during his time visiting Dream's realm. Which he was very grateful for.

As it turns out, Dream and Ink can make something similar to Error's windows. Sci Sans who had the ERROR's blood and was ripping his code apart had told them the theories and they had done so.

Now he was being watched by either Ink or Dream. But it was most likely Ink with now busy Dream always was.

Lust was so glad that it was not the same as the windows completely. They can only follow Lust around and it appeared they he was in a bubble and only the surrounding areas were seen and heard. Sounds outside of the space came out like a liking a voice underwater and with sight, a blur of colours.

When Lust first saw this because Dream can show images with his powers to others, he had wondered if this was how Error saw the world on the outside of the bubble.

The main problem was, he could not tell anyone.

Everything he did and said was being closely watched... even his sex sessions. It was disgusting. Never had he felt exposed before but then again, he had never had anyone watch without his permission.

Lust notices Geno coming over, he was coming to sit them on the sofa that was beside the large white and red beanbag. And the heated skeleton was seated near the sofa...

'*if i stay here. geno will get in view of the bubble.' Lust stood up quickly, he had been advoiding going near anyone other than Error the whole night,"*just refilling my drink. darling." he says with a forced smile and holding up his mug to show them, he then shortcuts to the kitchen.

Lust was so glad that they could not track what universes they went to. So there was no way of them knowing that this was DEATH's home in Reaper Tale.

'*is this so hard.' Lust thinks as he stares down at his mug of water, 'i have to limit my time with error.'

"*is something the matter?" Came Geno's glitching voice from behind him, turning he sighs in relief when he realizes that he was not in the bubble's range.

"*no darling. of course not." Lust answers with a smile, he watches Geno's sockets narrow at him and he could not help but think that he looked like Error then.

"*well. if you need anything. talk to me. or error." Geno says coming closer, "you're not acting like yourself."

Lust felt sweat form on his temple, it had only been three days and he was already getting caught. Any mistake could lead to him being taken away and sealed- Ink pointed out that completed stories can be closed and never reopened again. It was one of his powers as the Guardian of Universes.

"*no darling. everything is fine." Lust told him keeping that smile on his jaws, he watches Geno step ever closer, "excuse me."

Lust was about to shortcut but Geno held up a hand and stops moving.

"*sorry." Geno says with a small smile, "i wanted to ask you about error. how are you liking the gifts he has been giving you?"

"*gifts?" Lust says completely confused for a moment, then smiles truly at the memory, "oh yes! the error keeps getting me the gifts."

Geno frowns at him darkly for a moment, then quickly smiles like normal.

"*all of them have flowers on them. right?" Geno went on completely relaxed, the calmness almost unsettled him.

"*yes. i wonder why he keeps bringing me gifts every few weeks." Lust mused aloud, staring at the other skeleton for answers, "all hand made it seems."

"*oh that. its error's gifts of friendship." Geno told him with a wink, then he starts moving towards Lust once more, "something the matter?" he questions with an odd smile, "scared of something?"

"*of course not darling." Lust told him with a forced smile once again, "oh! gifts of friendship work both ways! perhaps i should start getting the error gifts as well!"

Geno merely smiles, "*why don't you return to 'the error'. i'm sure he is waiting for you."

Lust nods and shortcuts back to his friend... then settles back down, on the other side of him, furthest from the sofa.

"*jam tart?" Error says looking at him with a slight frown- Lust watches as Error glances around the room as if he was following a fly with his sockets or searching for something on the ceiling and walls; then he turns to him, "are ya alright?"

"*oh yes. fine darling." Lust told him leaning onto him and taking his arm to hug it close. The heated skeleton was aware that Ink was watching and it felt so wrong and just wanted this to end. 


	30. Stay

The ERROR knew something was wrong.

Both with Lust and the area around him.

It had been like this for a couple of months now.

Then there was that strange feeling he had when he was around Lust-Error was sure it was some kind of hack, he needed to figure out what was happening before it drove him crazy... well, crazier.

So he decided to take Lust to that pottery place again, he recalls him being very relaxed that day.

Error raises his skull staring over the large vase he was working on to see what Lust was doing; the other was silently painting a vase too... with questionable images on it- Lust had told him he wanted to paint a Greek vase patten...No matter how much he stared Error could not see a pattern with those naked humans chasing over each other.

"*something wrong. darling?" Lust calls over and turning his gaze on him, Error sees that forced smile once more; he knew it well, it was the same smile that often appeared when they first started working together before they became friends- at the time, he did not realize that it had been forced until he saw Lust real smiles.

Error points to the vase, "*naked humans?"

Lust tilts his skull. Then smiles

"*oh my. i'm surprised you knew what one looks like." Lust teases him pointing the paintbrush at him, "bad error."

Error felt his cheeks fill with magic.

"*shut it!" Error snaps throwing his paintbrush across the table, it sails past Lust's skull and it hit the wall, "jam tart moron!"

Lust smiles at him and for that moment, it was a true one.

'*...that's the one i want to see.' Error realizes as he adjusts his glasses angrily, "*tch. need a new brush now." he reaches for the middle of the table where a vase filled with brushes were and stares at Lust's expression.

Lust was worrying gazing around when he thought Error was not looking.

"*so. explain that to me." Error says as he flops back down in the seat, he drips the new brush into the paint and starts once more, "that greek vase."

Lust smiles gently at him.

"*old greek humans. were a kind of humans that live in a warmer climate." Lust explains as he stares at the vase in front of him, carefully running the brush down it, "they recorded some of their histories in the form of pottery." Lust pauses and stares at his phone, he was copying the image off of there, "this record is called olympic runners."

"*...why are they naked?" Error snaps at the other, then narrows his sockets at him, "do ya just add that in?"

"*oh no! error darling?" Lust answers with a true smile once more, looking more relaxed now as he giggles lightly, "the runners would run bare. beliving that clothes would weight them down. they had to run without nothing on their bodies."

"*...well. that's stupid." Error said with a deep frown.

"*remember error darling. don't say that. before you label something as 'stupid' try and understand the reasons for them doing this." Lust continues on smiling brightly, clearly enjoying himself now, "humans now wear tight clothes when running. so it might have something to do with wind drag."

Error blinks then rolls his eyelights, he really did not care but Lust seemed happy now; and that was the main thing.

Error gazes back at his own vase. He had started by painting the whole thing pure white and then brought some green colours up and half around; he was now working on a calla lily.

The mega-glitch had tried to work only on one side in order for Lust not to see it, because he knew that as soon as he sees the flowers, then he would know it was for him.

"*i think i'm about done." Lust spoke up and pushes the vase to one side, staring over at him, "how about you?"

"*yeah. i'm done." Error replies leaning back in his seat, "want to go? the workers will put it in the kiln when we leave. and that useless piles of bones said he'll pick them up when he comes for his own."

'That useless pile of bones' was something he called Reaper went he was annoyed with him-The deadly two youngest of the deadly glitch family loved this place, Geno did too but because of Reaper's teasing would admit it.

The ERROR rose up pulling the wooden chair out and turns, walking right into Lust.

"*what are hell-?" Error growls out darkly, to which Lust paid no attention, he bent over staring at the vase in wonder.

"*error darling. this has to be your best work yet." Lust told him raising up and smiling brightly at him, "and flowers. this might be bold for me to say. but this is for me."

Error went blue in the face with magic.

"*of course it is. moron." Error growls out looking away from him, "come on. i'll take you home."

"*oh? so soon?" Lust questions with a frown, they had been there for about four hours painting their vases, "we normally spend the whole day together."

"*tch. i'll try and come early next week." Error told him lifting a hand up and waving for a portal to open, "the vase will be ready for ya by then." he turns a blinks when his friend had not moved, "go on."

Lust steps closer to him, coming to stand an inch in front, then just let his skull drop on his shoulder. And although Error did glitch at the contact, he did not pull away. Lust was just standing there, arms on his side and just... laying his forehead on him, doing nothing else.

"*you said you'll always be here for me." Lust said to him in a low voice, Error could barely hear it, "so please. stay a little longer."

It was Error who brought his arms up and held him close.

"*haha. i really do love the feel of your glitches." Lust says softly, leaning further into him and raising his arms to hug him back, "when i just close my sockets. and let them flicker all over me."

"*ugh. ya sound gross." Error snaps at him, he rests his chin on top of the other's skull, "whatever's wrong. i'm here. when ya ready to tell me. i'll listen."

"*thank you... darling." Lust replies holding him tighter; it was then Error realizes something.

Lust normally calls him 'Error Darling' and everyone else either 'Sweetheart' or 'Darling'- unless angry or annoyed, then he would call them by their names.

But only the past few weeks, he had started calling him just 'Darling'... unless he relaxes.

'*i have some pieces.' Error thinks to himself, embracing the other securely in his arms, 'do i have all of them to put this puzzle together.'

The pair stood like that for a while, merely holding each other. Error was waiting for Lust to pull away first. When he finally did, Error smiles sweetly at him.

"*since i guess i'm staying. want to go prank some universes?" Error asks him and waits for his eyelights to light up. No Sans can resist pranking others.

"*that sounds wonderful!" Lust replies happily, stepping back fully and looks around, then lowers his skull, "but perhaps we should another time. i remember i need to do something as well."

"*ya sure?" Error questions and waits for the nod, he looks to the portal he never closed and points to it, "see ya later then. do ya want to come to gen-"

"*yes. goodbye." Lust cries out loudly, he forces a smile and runs through the portal; he did not even turn to wave as he normally does, so Error just stood there waiting for him to do so...

So recognising that he was not going to wave, Error shut the portal and glares at the air in front of him.

The ERROR felt something was odd and it was infuriating him to the point of madness.

Opening a portal he decides to go on a deleting rampage before meeting up with Sci Sans. 


	31. Both Ways

The heated skeleton stood in his room, with his hands on hips and glaring at the intruder.

"*what are you doing here?" Lust says bitterly watching the other skeleton hum while he held the frosted glass Error had made for him, "put that down!"

"*Error made this right?" Ink comments not even turning to look at him, "I can tell from the calla lilies I saw earlier." he rattles loudly in sudden terror, "For a moment I thought that Error was going to just paint the whole thing white. Looked like it from where we sat."

Lust merely stares at him in pure loathing. 

"*Would never have guessed that Error could paint." Ink continues on without pausing, fear forgotten and now grinning boldly as he played with the glass, "Didn't even think he would want to create something other than those puppets he keeps. Oh! You did know that?"

"*i know that." Lust snaps at him annoyed, "error and i spend hours designing and making clothes together. he mentioned his puppets."

"*Mm. Error must really like you! Pf-haha!" Ink laughs out as he turns to look at him at last, "I've never seen him actually hug someone! I even wrote this down so I wouldn't forget with time!"  
"*good for you." Lust replies with a huff then marched forward and took the glass out of the Artist's hands, "that's mine. go make your own if you like it."

"*I always thought Error would be so boring as a friend." Ink went on not caring about the tone Lust used nor that the glass had been taken from him, "I was getting so bored of our fights. Error kept battling more and more! That why I used you to stop them. I wanted to try new things. See new things! Meet new friends! New interests! New lovers! New enemies!"

"*there's something seriously wrong with you." Lust told him as he places his glass back into its place.

Ink laughs loudly- it stopped as quickly as it began, leaving a creepy feeling behind. 

"*do you need anything?" Lust asks at last, "if not. then leave."

"*I watch you all the time. Wouldn't you rather have me in the room when I watch you?" Ink says in a bored manner, pouting slightly, "Can't you return to Error? More fun to watch you together."

"*no. error said he needed to be somewhere." Lust replies walking over to his bed and flopping down on it then moves to lay down, the sheet Error had made felt welcoming to him.   
Lust closes his sockets, blocking out all that was happening and solely fixing his mind on his friend. 

"*Can't believe you two ain't had sex yet." Ink spoke up completely breaking his thoughts in two, "So boring. Would have liked to see how Error had done it."

Enraged Lust opens his sockets and sits up to shout at the Artist only to find him not there, he gazing around and saw him standing in front of his mirror. 

Climbing to his feet he makes his way across the room and stood next to him.

"*my life is not a game!" Lust snaps at him with a hard glare, "i wish you would just disappear-" the words die in his magic. Ink had turned to him with the most creepiness expression he had ever see, it made him step back a few paces. 

"*'Disappear'?" Ink growls out turning to look at him fully, "Never. I'll never disappear. Never be forgotten by anyone. Do you remember?"

"*of course darling." Lust replies forcing a relaxed smile on his jaws, and fixing his pose to a most flirty one, "sorry if i crossed the line. but you must understand. being watched twenty-seven. is stressing me out. so i'm bound to say something i don't mean in the heat of anger. my emotions are running high is all."

Ink raises a brow, "*'Emotions running high'? ..."

"*yes. it happens to everyone once and awhile." Lust continues on still keeping his relaxed tone and easy-going attitude. 

"*Mmm? I should write that down." Ink mumbles to himself then turn back to the mirror and tilt his skull, clearly looking confused. He strengthens his skull stares blankly, then tilts his skull once more. 

"*...what are you doing?" Lust questions tilting his skull in confusion. 

Ink stares at him from the corner of his socket then points to him. 

"*That." Ink replies simply, he looks to the mirror and repeats his actions.

"*what? what's 'that'?" Lust asks feeling very lost just now. 

"*You tilt your skull when you're confused." Ink explains to him with a smile, "I try and mimic some Sanses and settings their traits as mine. To build my character. But I have to do it manually. Error seemed to like when you done that. So I thought others would like it I do it too."

'*set...ings...' Lust thought numbly, he recalls Error mentioning that characters can change their settings or rather, the ERROR has access to do so when he took hold of their SOULs, it was the reason why he could turn them into his 'puppets'.

Lust took a step back and rattles loud enough for Ink to glance over.

'*soulless. he's soulless!' Lust's mind screams at him, he sees he was being stared at and tries to smile, 'i have to get away.'

"*What's wrong with you?" Ink asks with a frown, then seemed to remember what he was doing, "*What's wrong with you?" he repeats his question, just time tilting his skull. 

"*i-i- oh. my heat is building." Lust says with a nervous laugh, he rattles out freely with this excuse, "i should go see my one of my friends."

"*I can help." Ink replies with a bold grin, turning to walk to him and grabs his hand, be brought him close to him, "I know what to do."

"*no!" Lust cries out pulling away and turning away from the SOULless creature, he realizes his tone, "no." he sounds calmer now, he moves to face Ink who was tilting his skull when he saw he was being watched by him, "i. i have my own friends. so please. let me go to them."

Ink stares for a moment, "*Sure. Dream has found a way to lend Blue his powers. So Blue will be watching you most of the night. second watch when you're asleep. because he doesn't want to see you having your 'meal' before going to bed."

"*...well...thanks for letting me know." Lust says quickly, he starts moving away, "i have to go now."

Lust shortcuts away.

**XD ~ DX**

Lust stares out of his window, trying to think of a way to tell Error what was happening- his time with the Destroyer was still so nice but that dark cloud that was constantly over his skull made him not enjoy them as he had done.

A sound made him turn, he sees the ERROR placing the vase down in front of him and he smiles. 

"*error darling." Lust greets softly, his bones were aching from all the worrying he had been doing and now did not feel like doing anything other than sitting there.

Error moves over to him and settles down on the windowsill with him; together they stare at the outside world beyond the glass. The green grass, the tall trees, the blue skies.   
All was peaceful.

"*ya look like a sans ready to give up." Error told him and turning to his friend, he sees that he was now being stared at, "i see that expression all the time. when sanses just gives up. stop trying. and let the world pass them by. acting like a background character rather than the side characters they are meant to be."

"*what if i want to be a background character?" Lust questions with a small smile, "and just let the world pass me by."

"*...i would love to be a background character with ya." Error told him with a small smile, he leans over and held out his hand for Lust to take. Lust took that hand with hesitation and the ERROR pulls him onto his lap with his back resting on the window, "i would love to run away from my job. retire. and spent the rest of ya life together."

Lust tilts his skull. 

"*error darling. don't you mean. 'our lives'?" Lust asks frowning now, he stares into Error's sockets, this close he could see tiny flickers across the red. 

"*no. i mean 'ya life'." Error went on with a sigh, leaning in he hugs Lust close to him, "when a universe is completed. its time continues. meaning. ya grow old and die. and leave me behind."

"*oh. i see. can't a just become an outcode like you?" Lust questions hugging the ERROR back, "that way we can stay together. forever."

"*then ya have to watch ya family grow old and die." Error explains with another glitchy sigh, "and any friendships ya make. once their worlds are complete. they will want to return and live their lives normally."

Lust felt a chill in his SOUL and it was not from Error's necklace. The thought of everyone slowly dying around him was a horrible thought to grasp.

"*lust. i won't forget." Error said sadly, his grip tightens on him, "i'll always remember ya. no matter how much time passes. thanks for being my friend."

Lust rattles slightly, he leans into the hug and closes his sockets.

'*i don't want to be forgotten by error darling.' Lust thinks sadly, he felt tears forming in the corner of his orbits. He suddenly thought back to Ink's words, wondering if this was what he meant. 

Had Ink had friends in the past and were now gone? Moved on and forgotten all about him.   
Ink had made a name for himself over the years. And now everyone knows about him, he was such a big impact in universes lives that his name would be remembered forever. 

'*is that why he does what he does?' Lust wonders and opening his stares at his friend who glitching badly, "*too much? want me to move?"

"*no. it's fine." Error replies and then stares at him with an insane grin, "if it's you. i'm fine."

Smiling Lust leans into him more, closing his orbits again, "*ok. tell me when you've had enough."

Lust lay there being held by his dear friend, suddenly everything else did not matter now.

Then he remembers something, he had wanted to get a gift for Error but for the life of him, he did not know what to get. So Lust got to work on finding some sort of gift to surprise the ERROR with. 

And there was one thing Lust Tale was rich on. 

Gems.

Those underground he discovered were rich in gold but Lust Tale had gem too. And they were not even from there; when the monsters got trapped they had a mountain of precious gems. These were actually what most humans wanted. 

So he returned to his old home.

Pulling away slightly, and reaching into his pocket, Lust pulls out a small star-shaped necklace that was made of mother of pearl cast in dark silver. 

"*what's this?" Error questions gazing down at the necklace he was being offered. 

"*it's not too small? you can see it ok?" Lust questions with a smile, he brings his arms around the ERROR's neck and put it on him. The chain was long enough for him to hold it up to him sockets to look at if he needed, "you don't have to wear it all the time. and when you do. you can hide it under your clothes."

Error seemed to like it. He took hold of it and held it up slowly moving it side to side with a smile on his jaws. 

"*this is my gift to you. friend." Lust told with a bright smile, Error looked surprised for a moment, "it works both ways."

Error stares pass the necklace and look at him, then gave him a loving smile that made Lust SOUL's pulse. 


	32. The Flower Gift

Error thought about it.

Dreamt about it.

And yet.

He could not do it.

He had seen the effects it happen to a character.

Blue, the original Swap Sans, had become OOC because of becoming an outcode.

And when Lust's universe continued and was completed, the Destroyer of Worlds had actually cried, because he knew that his Jam Tart was going to grow old, die and his universe was going to sink down into the Multiverse's core and become untouchable under the pile of fresher universes and the Doodle Sphere could see.

And life would continue on without him.

Error plays with the necklace, Lust had called it a name but he had forgotten what it was.

"*Hiya Error. Ain't seen you for ages!" An old familiar voice calls out to him, turning he sees his arch-nemesis strolling towards him without a care in the worlds, "What have you been up to lately?"

"*what i do in my free time. in none of ya business." Error told him darkly, turning to look back at the starry sky, "...and i could say the same to you. ya ain't be creating as much. got a new hobby?"

Error turns to peek at the Artist and sees him giving him the strangest smile.

"*do i even want to know?" Error asks with a heavy sigh, looking away once more.

Ink bounces over and sat down beside him.

This was the first time they had actually sat down together since their multiverse RESET back to near the beginning. In fact, it was getting closer to that time when 'that event' happened.

'*ink wouldn't remember that tho.' Error thinks sadly, once up a time they had been good friends, now they were true enemies in every way. And a during that time that no longer exists, one simply chance in the timeline by Error cause their Multiverse to take a completely different route- because Ink never meant Dream and no universes went to each other, in fact, no universe could. Sanses could only travel between universes once every hundred years and that was help with their machines; the walls must have been broken so many times that it weakened it enough for everyone and their brothers to leap everywhere with an open gateway.

"*Hey Error. Do you think we could have ever become friends?" Ink asks almost softly, making him turn towards him, he was looking down in a sad manner then he slowly glances his way, "Do you think do can become friends?"

"*no." Error answers right away, glaring at him darkly, "i doubt we could." his expression softens when he notices Ink seemed ready to cry, "however." the SOULless wonder looks back at him, "prepares. in another multiverse. there are errors and inks. that are friends."

Ink tilts his skull in confusion, which made Error blink.

'*had he always done that?' Error wonders to himself, still blinking as his mind tried to place that movement.

"*Another Multiverse? Are there more than one multiverse?" Ink asks him frowning slightly now, making Error frown.

"*yes. all different. just like ours would be different from theirs." Error answers shaking his skull, trying to regain his thoughts, "i should go."

"*Aww! Error! Play with me!" Ink cries out with a pout, leaning on his hands to watch him as he stood up.

"*ya ain't be interested in me in years." Error snaps at him removing his glasses, "so why do ya suddenly want to 'play with me'?"

"*Because! Just because!" Ink told him with a bold grin, then tilts his skull as if thinking about something, he grabs his scarf and began writing something down, "Hey Error. Is there a way for us to get to any other Multiverses?"

"*don't even think about it." Error growls out darkly, glitching badly at the thought of meeting another Ink or worst, another ERROR- if he ever saw himself, he could most likely try and kill him.

"*I just want to know!" Ink cries out with a grin, "You know right! If you know about them. Then you would know how to get there!"

Error fell silent as he let Ink write whatever down, then turning he stares up at the stars.

Ink was right, Error knew, but it was only due to mathematics. Error had watched the Sanses when they first jumped into their machines, it started around the 1000th universe clusters that entered their Multiverse; it had taken all forms of energy- radiant, nuclear, electromagnetic, electrical, chemical, thermal, and mechanical.

It had completely blown up their universes because adding to the magic barrier that sealed them, it sent up a huge shockwave that hit the surrounding universes- even though back then universes were more space, so the force did not hit another universe for many years down the line. In fact, Error had almost forgotten at this point.

However, the problem lies there.

The first few universes had got hit with the force crumbled and died, the next became wastelands that were void of all life, the those after had a different effect on them. They gained the data of the Sanses that caused the blasts in the first place.

Of course, the first thing they had done, try again.

And the blast went in all directions, so any universe that came into contact on the third run had that data. Soon one became ten, ten became fifty, fifty became hundred and so fore.

And Error had no way of stopping the echoes of this blast that had now formed into many arrows shooting across their Multiverse, this time with the purpose to hit another universe.

It was around that time his own data REBOOT of the first run of their Multiverse and remembered that even if he died, then he would RESPAWN.

And the ERROR hated dying.

It as such a pain.

And yet, then he knew a new blast was going to be sent out, he would go and stand in front of it- this blast had enough force to take down a whole universe, so of course, he was going to die.

Error made a web surrounding and stood with his back to it, ready to take the blast into his glitching form.

How many times had he died back then?

It had been a never-ending cycle of death.

But at last, there was only one left. A universe that had millions upon millions of data of different Sanses all living in one SOUL.

Science Sans.

However, he never released a blast. But he did form a safe gateway to travel through without harm to his universe and others.

Error had confronted Sci and explained everything to him.

Sci had told him that was over and he had set his sights on other work.

Many many years later, and Sci had built a world where different universes could travel and stay in other universes, making this strange hub world.

Error left him alone because he understood the struggles the other was going through; each time the blast hit him, he dreamt of the worlds, making him believe that he was those Sanses when he woke up.

The ERROR had to stay in the Anti-Void until his mind was stable... but he did not, he went around destroying insanely, without care and without mercy. It had gotten many lifetimes to settle into the ERROR he was today.

Of course, like Sci, he wanted to learn.

And a question came up in his mind- if one blast opened a gateway to other universes, how many universes would it take for them to open a hole in the wall of the Multiverse itself.

Together they worked and found that a hundred and three universes were enough.

They could have left it at that. But the scientists within them could not allow it.

So Error gathered up the number of universes needed, all bubbling with power and gathered them into a corner of the Multiverse that had no universes- then he forced them into a machine he and Sci made, it was the size of the moon, enchanted with his strings he had formed into metal by intense pressure. Then they were sure to seal it off.

The whole blast went well.

And now all they had to do was wait until it hit another Multiverse.

During that time many universes were born, Sci's world got RESET time and time again and even his story was completed. But he himself had made the universe he lived in, an outcode.

The machine sounded and the ERROR left the universe he was in the middle of destroying and went to it. Sci had already been there.

A huge tunnel had formed in the hole's place.

The ERROR closes sockets at the memory.

Surprisingly Ink hardly said a word during this time.

The memories of that time were far away now but it left a bitter scar that haunted him to this day.

Error had entered the vortex tunnel with Science, and along with many supporters of Science.

On the other side, they met another ERROR.

And Error noticed right away that this ERROR was a VIRUS.

On greeting him and explaining right away that he was a VIRUS, he was shocked beyond belief and it was not until his own Sci Sans proved it to him through a series of tests that he believed- all ERRORs duties were to destroy any and all VIRUS... something he had failed to do with Fresh but he was not polluting the Multiverse as much as this ERROR was.

They went to the Anti-Void of that Multiverse so that this ERROR could delete himself and found he could not.

So he asked Error for help.

This VIRUS ridden ERROR had closed his sockets and waited for death in his favourite place, a universe that surrounded a planet with many moons filled with flowers, all had to be destroyed because these flowers carried the VIRUS as well.

Error stepped towards him and was about end him when the Multiverse's Ink came and fought against him- it would have ended with Error winning since the Flower Error had help with his fight, if not for seven other Inks and one young ERROR coming with an army behind them.

An army that was filled with power from both the ERROR and Ink.

Error realized quickly that these were offspring of them and had no choice but to flee; while he was willing to help the other, he was not going to risk his own life when he did not know if he could RESPAWN in a different Multiverse.

Science's supports all died when leaving, it seemed that Ink had been very angry and cared little for them.

The Flower Error returned still begging for death, not wanting to destroy his family with this cursed body.

So Error pushed Sci into the machine to return home and opened up a portal to the Void. Seeing him do this, the Flower Error did the same, throwing his Ink the blue scarf around his neck as he did.

Error really did not want to do this anymore, it was not his duty in this Multiverse...

So Error made this Flower Error a choice, become bound within him through his Skill Data Exchange or death with no hope of seeing his family.

Flower Error agreed.

So Error wrapped his SOUL in his Eternal Strings and used Data Exchanged at the same time- The VIRUS ERROR now was trapped inside but had no body- yet. And thankfully, due to the strings, their data did not mix.

Error's plan was to have Science work on a cure for his condition.

As Error was leaving the Void, he saw a skully glaring at him.

This was the youngest offspring of Error and Ink, named Inking Mistake.

And he tried to kill Error as soon as he got near enough.

Error had been quick to overpower the youth but found a ghosty image of the Flower Error in front of him, glaring. What was more, Inking Mistake could see his father.

So now, Error returned to his Multiverse with a sealed VIRUS and an insane skully. The ghost of the Flower Error and Inking Mistake now lived in the Void, watching time past by them. He talked to them now and again, they seemed happy enough... Inking Mistake could not seem to grow up while there.

Error rubs his sockets, the SOUL of the other ERROR pulse behind his own, reminding him of his promise to him.

'*i have to go and see sci soon about this.' Error thinks to himself with a heavy sigh, 'its been nine thousand years already. a cure should have been found by now.'

His mind drifts to Lust, he wanted to return to him first, he was late by a couple of days for them meeting up. And Error had not failed to notice that he was unwilling to see Geno or even mention his name.

"*i have to go." Error said raising up and glaring at the silent Ink who stared out at the starry sky, "bye ink." he makes a portal to his Anti-Void and steps through.

"*Huh? Oh! Bye Error! See you later!" Ink calls to him, waving wildly with both arms- he had a strange smile on his jaws... a smile he knew all too well.

Closing the portal he sees the ghosty form of the Flower Error with his skully standing at his side.

"* _you know he's up to something._ " Flower Error says joining in with the many Voices of this place, " _you have access to my memories. even if my emotions don't carry over._ "

"*yeah. i know." Error answers the ghosty form and bows his skull slightly, "i'm sorry. if we had never gone to ya multiverse. this wouldn't have happened."

" _*if ya didn't come to my multiverse. i might have infected the whole place._ " Flower Error counters with a huff, " _and don't worry. we'll be fine._ "

Error opens another portal, "*it's because our multiverse doesn't have this disease. to begin with. and this is a mutated form."

Flower Error nods his skull, " _*it's fine. as long as ya can back to my home virus free. and i know ya and sci are trying. i've given ya all the info i can._ " he then gives a smirk as he opens his own portal to the Void, " _now hurry to ya mate. and don't forget. my soul is linked to yours. so don't do anything funny._ "

"*mate?" Error calls back as he went through.

"*what did you say. error darling?" Lust's voice came from behind, turning he sees the heated skeleton standing there with a blush across his cheeks and hearts in his sockets.

"*i said 'mate'." Error answers as he closed the gateway, hearing the glitchy laugh behind him fade away, "what's wrong?"

"*nothing error darling?" Lust says quickly covering his cheeks and smiling, "i didn't think you wanted to be mates with me."

"*wait... i called ya 'mate'?" Error questions feeling his own cheeks burn, "i-i-i didn't! ya hearing things! jam tart moron!"

Lust was staring at him in wonder and smiles, "*yes. perhaps i am hearing things." he says in his most calming voice, he walks forward and took Error's hand then lean him to his beanbag.

Gently Lust pushes him down and crawls onto his lap and rolled himself up there, placing his skull under the ERROR's chin.

They sat like this for a while.

"*are you well now. error darling?" Lust questions him kindly, he moves his skull back so that he could stare at him, "for a moment i thought you were going to crash."

"*i'm fine thanks." Error replies back with a sweet smile, "heh. how have ya been?"

Lust's expression changes to a grim one, however, his calm smile reappears right away making Error think he imagined it.

"*i've been well. darling." Lust answers a little stiff now, then leans closer once more for a hug.

Error hugs him back... his thoughts returned to the Flower Error that lived in their Void.

Forever watching time past without being a part of it.

'*watching...' Error's mind went to the time he watched Lust through his own windows, to know when he was home or not, '...watching...'

Error realizes what that strange presence felt like now. It felt like an open window.

'*an open window that was always around lust...' Error's thoughts continued on, he began to glitch.

The pieces were coming together.

"*- _See you later!_ " Ink's words echoed in his mind; they had not seen each other but the Artist was overly familiar with him. Normally when they had not seen one another for a long period of time, Ink was very careful around him and stood at a distance.

Error let out a glitchy growl.

He needed to see Sci once more. That moron had his own and had used for reasons other than finding a cure- because that was the only way someone could get their hands on one of his Skill sets.


	33. Power Move

Lust slowly moves around the pole one hand holding onto it tightly, now and again he would allow himself to drop forward and swing.

The dancing pole was new.

A gift from Error. It had freesias crafted onto the top and bottom then sealed over with glass. Lust set it up in his basement right away with Error's help and played around on it happily.

Moments like these he tried to forget what was happening around him.

Still circling around turning his skull towards the ERROR each time he turns.

Error was sitting on his beanbag, not the same one from Lust's bedroom, this was a deep blue instead of purple. The ERROR had placed a beanbag in each room they mainly used together, such as the living room and their hobby room, there was also one in their cabin at the bottom of the garden that they used for stargazing.

He felt a wave of lust wash over his bones and rattles- it was almost that time of the year and he needed to find a partner to pair off with.

Lust stares over to the ERROR.

Another wave of lust came, stronger than the last time.

The problem was he felt like he would be betraying Error...

Lust took a run around and then leapt up, gripping the pole with his legs crossing them over and keeping his hands firmly on the pole, he goes on arching his back letting the world become up downside as the force kept him spinning.

The ERROR kept flickering in and out of his field of vision.

The SOULless Ink appears in his mind's eye and he gasps letting go of the pole. Closing his orbits he braces for impact and th- it never came.

Opening his orbits he stares at the ceiling; many tiny white glitchy were everywhere, each other had about five strings coming out of them. Turning to his left, he sees that Error was standing and surrounding him was tiny little glitches, both hands were raised and holding strings that went through them.

Lust realizes that these mini portals.

With a huge sigh, he felt himself be lifted up. A larger portal opens up above and he stares when he sees Error looking up at him.

Lust gave him a thankful smile- another wave comes and makes him grit his teeth.

He was turned over and pulled up and through, gravity changed and he was falling down, right into Error's arms.

"*thank you error darling." Lust purrs happily, leaning up and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

The ERROR glitched and fell backwards onto the beanbag.

"*i keep telling ya! don't do that!" Error cries out in angry, he pulls him closer and looks him over, "are ya alright? no broken bones?"

"*darling. you caught me before i touched the floor." Lust told him with a kind smile, snuggling nearer to him. Error mumbles something in static and moves his arms around Lust's form and a keyboard appears with screens only the ERROR could see.

Lust had started kissing him on the cheek a few days ago and was surprised. Both at himself for doing so and the ERROR who merely stared at him in shock and did not even crash.

The next time was not an accident.

And then the intense heat started.

His power heat. 

Lust turns and watches those fingers dance over the transparent keyboard, seemingly dancing wildly to music only one can hear.

A soft smile appears on Lust's jaws when he gazes upon the ring on the ERROR's finger.

When Error had given him the pole, he had been ready for the gift for with his own to give; he had rushed over to his pillow blanket and grabbed a small box, then getting down on one knee he opens it, presenting a gold garnet oval-shaped ring.

Lust requested he put it on him and Error held out his right hand but the heated skeleton grabs the left before he could fully offer it- he slipped the ring onto ring finger...

Lust was not worried, because there was no way someone who did not know what a pancake was could not possibly know the meaning of what having a ring on the ring finger meant. It was an old meaning anyway and used mainly by humans, not monsters.

The ring shone in the light.

He already felt like he had claimed the ERROR.

Perhaps he was getting a little full of himself.

'*full of myself...' Lust thinks gazing up at the other skeleton that once was a 'Sans' too. A wave of lust rushed through him and he snuggles closer to his... he wanted to say _friend_ but-

Lust gazes at the ring.

It was now on Error's right hand because Lust had quickly taken it off claiming he had put it on the wrong finger.

He also wanted to say _mate_.

Even since Error had come through a week ago and accidentally called him 'mate', it was all he could think about.

Now Lust was someone who knew his emotions well. And he had needed to figure out why he was thinking so hard on this. If Error saw him as a mate, it was no big deal... right.

Lust had sat crossed-legged on his bed, sockets closed and meditating deeply over this matter.

He thought about the ERROR. How he felt when they were together. How he felt when they were apart. The feeling when he returned. The feeling when he was leaving. And how he wanted to mate with him and not merely have sex with him.

Lust orbits had snapped open and he made the strangest noise, completely startling the ERROR who had been knitting on the beanbag while he had done this.

Slowly turning to the stunned mega-glitch Lust realized one truth.

Lust was in love with Error.

Lust sighs and leans up and kisses Error's cheek once more.

"*stop that!" Error growls blushing like mad, it made that lust rise more, "and stop that too!"

"*sorry. sorry. that time of the year." Lust purrs out holding him tightly, "monsters of lust have things called 'power heats' which were meant to be able to help form soulings. the lust was the side effect. soon i'll be able to have soulings. i have to go into a centre if i have no partner at that time."

Error gave him a strange expression, it was a frown but also one of confusion.

Lust tilts his skull at this.

'*even after all this time together. i'm still seeing new parts of you.' Lust thinks as he moves up and bringing one leg around pins the ERROR down, "*so lovely. i want you."

The ERROR stares at him blankly, glitching like crazy but other than that, did not seem to be fighting against him.

"*ya can't." Error told him simply and Lust felt his SOUL drop. Suddenly coming to his senses.

"*of course. sorry error darling." Lust said with a sudden laugh, completely embarrassed for the first time since the lust infections started.

Error sits up but did not throw him off. And Lust settle on him, bringing his legs to be crossed behind Error's back and his arms wrapping around his ribs and buries his face into his front.

"*hehe. got them." Error says with insane glee, the movement told Lust that he was typing once more, the movements he was making was not helping Lust's condition but he was unable to let go at the moment, "i'm gonna give them the shock of their lives. oi lust. spin around and sit on my lap for this."

And yet, Lust moves at the request.

Letting go he pulls his legs from around him, leaning back to get them over Error's form, then proceed shift himself so that he was sitting upon the glitch's lap.

"*are ya ready for this?" Error questions to him, leaning forward over his shoulder so that their cheeks brushed against each other.

"*ready for what my error?" Lust purrs rubbing their cheeks together hard, loving the glitches that came with it. Quickly pulling away he shook his skull, "sorry. sorry. i must be farther gone than i realize."

"*tch. just watch jam tart." Error grins at him evilly, looking like the villain he was meant to be. Lust stares in front of himself, then a few glitches appeared.

Error presses the 'enter' button and suddenly the air around brushed with colours making him lean back into the ERROR and grabbing his love interest's jacket, pulled it around him to shield himself for whatever was to come.

"*ha!" Error cries out pointing at something forming, "morons!"

Lust was suddenly looking through one of Error's windows; it flickered and Dream was laying on his bed in simple yellow and black shorts and a t-shirt, the most undressed he had ever seen him; the golden skeleton was rubbing his skull and groaning loudly. Suddenly his sockets widen and he sits up quickly and stares at them in shock.

"*lookie what we have here?" Error hisses darkly, bringing his arms around Lust and holding him tight, "just look at this! the golden boy of the multiverse is a voyeur."

"*I am most certainly not!" Dream cries out indignant at the accused words, "I had to watch him! It needed to be done for the sake of the Multiverse!"

"*so this is how ya get ya kicks." Error continues on with a hum, he rocks Lust slightly, "so gross. what will ya brother say?"

"*Do not even think of mentioning this to Nightmare!" Dream screams at him in rage, looking ready to come through and hit him, "We only had to watch him in order to watch _you_! And to be sure he was not working for the enemy!"

"*and now ya know." Error said with an evil laugh, "of course. ya won't be watching lust anymore. and he won't be working for ya too."

"*If he wants his universes and the other Lust universes under our protection." Dream growls out clearly trying to keep his cool, "Then I suggest that he will remain working for us."

"*well. that's where ya wrong." Error replies with a bold grin, leaning down and rubbing his cheek against Lust, then bringing out his tongues to which Dream gawks at, then licked the heated skeleton there, wiping away all the tears that were pouring out, slowly he brings his tongues back in and stares at the 'Guardian', "i made a deal with nightmare. all the lust universes and now under his protection. and i have locked ya out from ever entering them."

Suddenly Ink appears and stares at the window, then tilts his skull... he grins boldly.

"*Hiya Error!" Ink sings out loudly, almost pushing Dream out of the way, "You noticed then?"

"*clearly." Error spat at him glaring hard, "don't think i don't know ya were watching as well."

"*I watched! It was great! Too bad it has to end!" Ink answers that with a heavy sigh, "See you later? Can we play again?"

"*hell no! get lost you soulless creep!" Everyone fell silent... that had not been the ERROR who said that but Lust; he could not help up let out a shaky sob, "never. ever. come near me again!"

Error held onto him as he rattles.

"*i hate you! and you!" Lust screams at them, pointing to Ink first and then Dream, "you made my life a living hell! go away! get away from us!"

Error held up his hand and made the window close.

"*lust. jam tart. it's ok. it's ok now. i'm here. sorry. sorry it took so long." Error said along with similar lines over and over; Lust could not stop rattling.

Fear. Pain. Relief. Happiness. Love. And Lust.

Lust spins around in Error's arms and just like before, pinned him down.

"*error darling. you have to push me off. and you should run. i can't stop myself." Lust pants out, sweat poured down his skull mixing with his tears and dripping onto the ERROR, "please. you have to stop me. or else i'll- i'm going to do _the deed_ with you."

"*when it's between two monsters who love each other." Error told him, causing Lust's orbits to widen, "it's not called ' _the deed_ ' but ' _lovemaking_ '."

Lust was stunned.

Error merely stares at him almost daring him to say he was wrong; the ERROR was rattling and glitching like mad but holding his gaze without fear.

Lust leans down and kisses him softly and gently.

"*i love you." Lust breaths out and then kiss him more deeply.

It was the best kiss he ever had. 


	34. romancing the ERROR

"*shut it." Error groans out in dismay, he was staring at the wall not making socket contact with anyone in the room.

"*no one said anything error love." Lust purrs at him, leaning into him more, hugging his arm tighter.

"*they're all thinking it!" Error snaps at his mate, turning to look around- sure enough, everyone was staring at him, "shut it!"

Geno smiles at him, "*bro. no one is judging you."

Error looks over at his brother, curled under Reaper's arm on the sofa. Reaper was grinning boldly, clearly trying not to laugh at the ERROR's reaction to the whole thing when Lust informed them of what had happened between them, while Geno was smiling happily while shooting death glares at... DEATH.

"*i don't care if ya judge me or not! it's what ya all want to say!" Error cries at him, he glances down at his new mate, his sockets were filled with hearts... again, they seemed to be a constant feature when he was around now. And he knew this because he observed with his windows to check and saw him perfectly normal with everyone else.

"*so... when's the wedding?" Reaper questions and got slapped by Geno on the chest.

"*don't listen to him. error. take your time. no rush." Geno told him with a sweet smile, then looking to Lust, "so. anything?"

"*i'm afraid not. brother." Lust says softly, rubbing his sternum with a sigh; he had begun calling Geno brother after explaining that they were mates now, and Error had been having happy at this... Geno looked delighted as well, "perhaps next year. there's really no rush..."

Error felt his SOUL twist at those last words.

Lust's time was moving forward. And a skeleton lived around nine hundred years old. That barely anything compared to how long Error has been alive. In fact, that was almost like a year to put into his perspective.

And Lust wanted offspring, lots of offspring. Monsterkind in his universe was still having trouble reproducing and offspring was a rare gift to have.

After they had made love on and off for ten days because of Lust unstopping power heat overtook him earlier than normal; Error had cared for his exhausted mate and talked for hours while he recovered- they had agreed to be mates for as long as Lust should live.

Error did not realize a power heat would last this long. And Lust explained that it should have lasted only four days. Thankfully the ERROR was OP and could still walk around while caring for Lust.

Lust also told him everything that had happened between the Star Sanses and himself.

Error really did not realize it went that far, he had thought that Lust had been watched every time he went to see him.

It had been three weeks since then and the Destroyer of World was silent at the moment doing nothing against them just yet. He was plotting to make hell for them all. He was calling on the aid of Fresh_VIRUS for help in doing this too.

It was rare for him to let Fresh run loose, his 'little brother' had grinned and told them they everyone was going to have a radical time.

And while Geno also wanted to join in, but understood he could not since he was not even meant to be in Reaper Tale. And lived in a hidden realm.

Error went to Sci for help.

Sci refused but the ERROR knew he would.

Perhaps he should not have gotten angry at him for giving away his Skill to Dream and Ink... no, he had every right to be mad. It had caused what happened to Lust.

Now Error had demanded Sci to reveal anything else he had done uses the blood he had gotten from him.

Sci agreed.

They were meeting next time to sit down and talk.

"*bro. that's a nice ring." Geno suddenly says, trying to change the subject before Error crashes hard.

"*thanks. lust got it for me." Error said smiling brightly, raising his right hand; he remembers almost crashing when Lust had placed it on his left ring finger, "he said that he'll give me a gift every time i get him one. so i'm trying to get something before he can now. before he has time. that'll surprise him."

"*...er... error. lust is sitting right here. he'll know ya plan." Reaper said pointing at the lovestruck looking Lust who was smiling happily.

"*shut it." Error growls out once again, glaring hard at the black-robed skeleton- he was still angry with DEATH for the noodle 'accident' and wanted to get revenge on him. He rose to his feet, bringing Lust, who was still attached to his arm, with him, "come on. it's movie night. see ya later geno."

Opening a portal he and his mate went thought, turning he gives a wave to his brother and his mate, then closes it.

Since the power heat Error had rarely been away from Lust, due to every time he had left his mate had cried. According to him, lust monsters have to stay with their chosen mates for a week after mating. Failing to do so could drive them insane.

So the first time Error slipped away he prepared a gift.

The ERROR grins like mad, there was no way Lust would expect it.

Glancing down he sees he was being stared at. Then moment he did look, Lust's eyelights glowed brightly and he cuddles against him.

"*what are you thinking about error darling?" Lust purrs out happily, "my brother is out for his power heat. we have the house for the next few days."

"*huh? does it happen to every monster around the same time?" Error questions with a frown.

"*no. only those in a close household. have their power heats together. everyone else happens at different times during the year. mates normally fall into the same pattern with each other." Lust explains with a smile, he pulls away and wanders over to a pile of DVDs he had prepared and stares looking through them, "what do you want to watch. error darling?"

"*er. that one ya mentioned before. 'romancing the stone'." Error mumbles as he quickly opens his subspace while his mate's back was turned and pulls out a large wooden box.

This was the first thing he had not made himself for Lust, he had crafted the pole but he had not sealed the glass over it. Setting the box on the beanbag he kneels down and stares at it.

It looked a little bare and he was wondering if he should put a ribbon on it or something, as he had seen Geno do when giving gifts to his offspring.

Gazing over his shoulder, he sees Lust was setting up the DVD, so he turns back around and reaching up he pulls out a handful of strings, then he works them around the box, forming a blue ribbon.

Smiling at his work, he grabs the box stands up and spins around- and almost walked into Lust.

Error jumps back and the back of his legs hit the beanbag making him fall back on it.

"*are you ok. error darling?" Lust asks with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"*tch. fine. here." Error growls out and held up the box for him to take- for a moment he had thought he was going to drop the thing.

Lust reaches for the box and held it in front of him, smiling softly it. Then turning his mate took a seat... on his lap.

Error glitches and blushes, his thought went over the ten days they mated- it had been not as bad as he thought it would be. It hurt yes, any touch would do, but he also enjoyed it and felt only a little fear.

'*i doubt i would have enjoyed it with anyone else other than my chosen mate.' Error thinks as he gets himself comfortable as Lust undoes the ribbon, seemingly completely unaware of the movement going on.

Error managed to get himself so that he was looking over Lust's shoulders and he brings his arms around his mate's centre, hugging him gently.

"*what ya think? i see ya drink out of these." Error said looking down at his gift in the box, there seemed to be no cracks from the fall.

"*they are lovely error darling." Lust told him with a bright smile, "thank you." he leans back and kisses the ERROR's cheek softly, "we can use them together."

Lust turns and sat the box on the side table, then rose up; Error's arms went loose and dropped to his side when his mate got up.

Inside the wooden box were two crystal wine glasses, with red glass roses running up the stem and around the bottom of the bowl. Then rim and the edges of the foot was lined with red glass.

Error watches Lust take the box and he shortcuts away.

Error grins boldly.

'*i bet lust was surprised i had a gift!' Error thinks overjoyed that he had managed to get the gift together.

While he waits, his thoughts went to Nightmare. They were not on the best of terms and would fight. However, presenting the creature of darkness the chance to snatch millions of universes from under Dream was not something he could pass up, even if those universes were 'bad apples'. It made them more appealing to him.

Error also promised he would be an ally for the protection of them. Nightmare agreed more readily with this offer.

Suddenly Lust reappears with a tray, he bends down and places it on the side table next to him- Error sees a bottom of red wine and a plate of cheese...

"*cheese?" Error said pointing at the thing, he had seen it before because Raven loved the stuff.

"*yes error darling." Lust says with a nod, he smiles at the cheese, "this goes really well together with the wine."

Error hums loudly at this, he remembers Geno saying something about food complement each other.

"*i've never had either." Error admits staring at them, then blinks as Lust walks on his knees over in front of him, "what?"

...And Lust takes out another ring.

"*what?!" Error roars out leaning further into his beanbag and pointing to the ring, "how! i didn't leave ya long enough for ya to get anything!"

Lust gives him a secret smile.

"*this is a moonstone gum. cast in silver." Lust says completely unfazed by the outburst, he had grown used to the ERROR's high emotions, "... it was actually an engagement ring." he went on and Lust blushes several shades of purple, "please. your left hand."

Error was shocked.

He remembered the first time Lust had tried to put a ring on him, then removing it telling him he had put it on the wrong finger- it surprised him just how disappointed he had been. Yet now, he was truly confirming it to be an engagement ring. Glitching like mad he held up his left hand and Lust slips it on him.

"*perfect." Lust breathes out staring at the ring and then looking at him, "this means a promise between you and i. we can be married once we plan everything out."

Error nods.

Never in his life had he thought about marriage.

Being the ERROR, the Destroyer of Worlds, with his phobia of touch and his unruly temperament, someone falling in love with him did not seem possible.

"*lust." Error glitches out badly, making Lust frown at him, "thank ya for loving me."

Lust smiles softly at him, raising up he climbs onto his lap and pulled him into a hug.

"*and thank _you_ for loving _me_." Lust replies kissing him gently on his cheek and leaving some glitches behind, "are you up to watching the movie? or do you just want to talk?"

"*...we talk throughout the movies anyway." Error snorts loudly, then held his mate nearer, closing his sockets and listening to the pulsing of magic from the SOUL.

"*ok." Lust answers and twists around, grabbing the glasses and handed one to Error, "watch me carefully. try not to swallow the glass."

Error nods and does as he was told.

The first sip was delicious.

The bite of cheese with it was delightful.

The glowing eyelights staring his way filled him SOUL with love and not LV. 


	35. Birdcage

Lust had been busy.

He had needed to talk to his sub-leaders immediately after the announcement went out- that the Lust Universes were now coming under Nightmare's region and what it meant for them. 

Thankfully his beautiful mate that thought it through and set up this broadcast that went to each Sans or Papyrus if it was a Swap AU, where he could easily talk to them. 

This even included those living in the Hub world and because of Dream's own law that no harm should come upon 'bad Sans' who wanted to be free from the issues of the Multiverses, they would be safe and not lose their businesses or homes. 

Nightmare had stepped up and talked to Dream directly about his new followers that were dweller there and because of this, everything went smoothly since Dream had trouble saying 'no' to Nightmare when he was asking for something. 

New laws and rules were going to be announced later on and now Lust had to keep a close socket on them because Nightmare had placed him in charge of the Lust AUs much as Dream had done. 

Lust discovered that Error had made himself an ally of Nightmare, although he clearly remembered the pair did not get along and often fought. 

Lust was very grateful that the ERROR had worked so hard for him. And had kept control of himself instead of throwing a tantrum and battling the Star Sanses. 

It just showed how much Error loved him that instead of acting on his emotions he had sat down and thought of him and those who came under him. 

Lust smiles as he sips on the coffee. 

He was in enjoying a well-earned break but not in Error's cafe, he was needed on the outskirts of the city to speak to some lust monsters who were causing trouble by trying to claim territory.

Other than the increase in work. Life felt so good again.

But some times, in the middle of the night, he would wake up and scream in terror. Bad dreams haunted his sleeping hours when his mate was not by his side. 

Lust shivers and rattles at the memories. 

Then smiles once more as he thinks of his mate, Error had completely moved in with him. Papyrus had moved out of the house and into Mettaton's penthouse. 

They spent their days together since they both worked from home, leaving only when they needed to address other business- Error would leave his rings and necklace at home in case anything happened to him. Every Thursdays they went to Geno in the morning for their weekly chatter and on Sundays when in the afternoons for a family dinner, even Passion and his mate was allowed to join. 

Over the past couple of months, he had enjoyed some of the best lovemaking of his life. Lust always recalled mates claiming that having sex with their loved one was better than normal.   
They did not explain in detail just how good it felt. 

Lust's SOUL pulse with heat. 

And it was a completely different heat than before too. 

It did not feel has painful and it would ease with every the softest of kisses. The desire to breed had replaced the desire for just sex. 

Lowering his mug he watches the other customers moving around the cafe, sitting and chatter with friends, or alone and enjoying the atmosphere like himself. 

Then his thought went to his next gift for his Error Darling. 

They had agreed to swap themes- Error's flowers and Lust's gem. So now Lust was going to give Error a flower-themed gift and Error would be getting a gem-themed gift. 

Lust went out and found a skilled craftsman who was currently working on his gift- it was a black framed mirror with bright yellow narcissuses running either side of it. 

And the ERROR's gift... he had already seen it when he decided to wash that jacket his mate always wore while he was visiting Sci Sans. 

He found a small long black box was in the inner pocket... he could not help himself and opened it. It was a silver bracelet with three purple topaz. It was lovely... and inside the pocket was also a note with Error's chicken scratches of handwriting.

It was so corny it made him smile in pure joy. 

It was a love letter telling him why he got these gems because it matched his eyelights when their glowed. 

Lust sighs as he remembers. 

As corny as it was, it made his SOUL pulse with love- it was like a teen trying to write a message to their crush. 

Glancing around he noticed that he was being stared at. Lust glares at them quickly realizing just who these monsters were, they were the ones who made his life a living hell with their 'pranks' and degrading words. 

'*it's ok. i'm safe here. the law is on my side.' Lust thinks to himself but he really wanted to battle against them and pay them back for all they had done to him, 'there's too many for that.' 

There were fifteen of them, all on different tables surrounding him. 

'*...they wouldn't do anything here? would they?' Lust wonders silently and gazes around to see if Muffet was around, 'if they fight me here. all these innocent monsters will get caught up too.'   
It seems like they had been waiting for Lust to notice them because one of the Fell Sanes rose up from his seat and marched over to him, accompanied by a tall Papyrus.

The Sans slammed his fist down onto the table and Lust quickly stood and kicking the chair out, backed away, glaring at them. 

"*are you really going to fight me here?" Lust questions him as naturally as he could, keeping his voice steady, glare firm and showing no fear although his SOUL was racing within him. 

"*you have some nerve coming here." The Fell shouts at him that ended with a growl, "siding with the enemy! sleeping with the enemy! we always know you were a whore!"

The others joined in shouting and screaming at him, those words echoing what the first one had said. Lust looked in every direction, they slowly were coming closer and their intent to harm was growing. 

After months of smiling and keeping his cool, Lust had enough with these monsters who had ruined his life. The fresher event of being observed constantly had also worn him out mentally and emotionally. 

Lust grits his teeth took a deep breath and finally decides to speak up. 

"*i'd rather than be with the error than with you lot!" Lust screams at them loudly; the monsters around them who had been pretending not to see, not turned in shock, a lot of monsters here lost their homes because of the ERROR but Lust really did not care at the moment, "who think it's fun to bully and harass monsters that would different than them!"

Lust took a deep breath and before they could yell at him again, he starts once more. 

"*you threatened me. belittled me. and made my life hell." Lust continues on loudly, "because i can't help what universe i'm born too! i can't help that my world's theme is 'sex'! but i rather be from that world that a world like yours. where they think that they can attack others for joy. and you call yourself followers of dream? you say i shame his name. no. you don't that yourself! if all you're were true following of dream. then you should know he doesn't stand for any of the wicked stuff you have done! and for dream not to do anything about this. he's also in the wrong. due to your bad conduct! and is not the golden boy you make him out to be!"

Lust notices that monsters other than the first group were coming over, looking at him in angry for daring to mention their savior in a bad light.

'*i have to get out of here.' Lust thinks in panic, looking towards the exit that was blocked- someone grabs his wrist and held it tight enough to hurt, "*don't touch me!"

"*you dare badmouth dream!" A female voice screamed from the back, "if the star sanses had not had come! me and my sister would have died! dream healed my sister!"

More voices joined the female Sans and the one that held him grins evilly.

Something hit the side of his skull, glancing at the sound of what fell, he sees a spoon on the floor. More stuff got thrown his way and it was not only Lust that had to duck, but those who surrounded him too. 

Suddenly he was dragged along, almost stumbling over a few times as he was lead to the exit. 

"*you all don't know! but you follow a soulless creature!" Lust shouts at him, making them all stare at him like he was insane "he's soulless! the protector is a soulless being! and as a sans! i refuse to follow such a creature!" Still, he shouts as he went, those who heard began talking among themselves, "and if any of you don't believe me! try and fight! try and cry to his soul during battle! ink is soulless!"

Once out of the streets he was pushed making him fall hard. 

On his hands and knees he rose up, he could hear their mocking words and shut his sockets. On opening them, his left socket was ablaze with power. 

Standing, he sent a wave of summoned bones at them. None had been ready for this and all got hit- many of these creatures had higher LV than Lust due to the universes they hailed from.   
Someone came from behind and he managed to leap out of the way just in time. 

Lust knew this was a one-sided battle. 

But he fought anyway. 

Out came his blasters shockingly fast.

**XD ~ DX**

Lust lay staring up at the blue sky his bones numb, the ground standing over him- they were all beat and bloody, proof of the heated skeleton's strength of determination although being the weakness.

The crowd and more than doubled and word that he had gone against Dream circled around.   
A Papyrus grabs his foot and slowly drags him along the stone floor, his bones clicking against it as he went. The first group and a few others had followed this Papyrus.

They went into an alleyway and left him there. 

"*let's have some fun before we dust him." A Sans spoke up, grinning as he kneels beside his skull, "give him one last gift we know he'll like before we sent him off to the underworld."  
Lust stares dully, realizing that he was going to die and that he would never see his dear Error again, they would never have offspring and live happily ever after.

That sweet smile appears in his mind's eye- this would destroy his mate. 

Lust felt his legs being raised up and stares at them blankly, '*wait. fun. they can't mean-'  
Lust wiggles and kicks weakly, what was left of his magic, he began to cry out for help. 

'*error! error!' Lust thinks over and over, he turns on his side and grips the necklace tightly, begging for his mate to come and save him from this fate. 

"*the sky is falling!" Someone shouts and everyone seemed to stop and turn to the one pointing up- the blue sky did seem to be falling. 

And crashed all around them. 

Blue strings like steel had embedded a dome around them creating a birdcage. 

Lust smiles softly when he hears the distorted cries of the ERROR and closing his sockets, his magic was finally given out. 


	36. The Wicked One's Song

The ERROR stares down without emotion, watching that hub world burn- he could feel each time the gateway was opened from the creatures fleeing their homes in terror.

Currently, he was watching through the eyes of his many puppets as he had them fight against Dream's guards.

The ERROR sat high in the broken sky, upon a web of strings. Lust was in his arms having restless sleep, every few minutes he would cry out for him and twist, fighting an unseen foe.

It was only when Error spoke to him or held him close did he calm.

And if it had not been for this, Error would have lost himself to his madness, as he had done in the past.

Error pulls his mate up against and cuddles against him, rubbing his cheek against his.

The ERROR could not fight at the moment.

He was blinded by the strings was coming out like liquid at the moment, pouring down into the world below.

However, he could see through his strings all around him.

Hanging by their necks a good distance in front of him, was the group of monsters he had found surrounding his mate- and they sang for him.

The ERROR moves stops rubbing his cheek against Lust's cheek, and summons black bones and sent them flying, his aim was true even blind and the monster began to 'sing' out.

More bones went flying and more 'singing' was heard.

Error had struck them inch by inch over the course of hours, they slowly lost their hand and feet, arms and legs; now there was only spines and skulls hanging. Their blood joined his 'tears' to the ground below, raining red drops on any who went beneath them.

It was not because their LV was 'strong' which kept them alive this long, Error had a tight grip on their SOULs and would not let DEATH come and claim- of could, DEATH could be a release for them now.

The ERROR felt his mate's movement, he ran a hand over Lust's sockets, trying to tell if he was awake.

Something lightly touches him and he realizes that Lust was pushing him away.

"*the error?" Lust's already raw voice came weakly under the roaring static that filled the air, his whole body was glitching rapidly- it hurt badly.

Error carefully takes hold of his mate and turns him, he felt the shiver of fear but paid no mind and sat Lust on his lap like he had done many times and brought his arms around his front linking his string covered fingers together.

The ERROR waits.

Lust was far too tense.

So he leans over his shoulder, resting his chin were and without a word points in front of them.

He felt the gasp rather than heard it.

Error wanted those monsters to sing for his mate too.

So summoning some bones, he sent them flying- they all sang at once.

Lust was rattling.

Error tries to listen since rattling was also a way skeletons expressed themselves.

Lust was panting in fear, rattling in terror and groaning horror.

"*don't ya like my gift?" The ERROR questions his mate, opening his jaws he licks the tears, "i tried to paint the streets below. their blood should make the pattern of lilies _._ i remembered ya said you like them."

Silence greets him.

Lust's hand settles over his and Error relaxes against his mate.

"*i thought the error couldn't touch others." Lust's rough voice spoke up again, his tone was controlled and calm. A tone Error knew well, it was the same kind of tone he took when they first met and their friendship was still unsure.

Lust's voice was one of his weapons and the means he protected himself.

For a stupid moment, Error wondered if he had the right Lust Sans. But he knew the voice of his mate, the SOUL of his mate, there was no way this was any other Lust Sans then his own.

"*mate?" Error questions rubbing his cheek against Lust and smiles when he does the same.

"*'mate'? darling. i may have many good friends. but i don't have no mate." Lust told him making him frown deeply.

'*something's wrong.' Error's mind told him, he felt Lust stroking his arms... it was different, "lust?"

"*yes darling?" Came the voice now a bit stronger.

"*lust. my mate." Error said his voice glitching, he leans over and licks him again, removing the last remaining tears, "they won't ever harm ya again."

"*'they'... you mean 'them'. who are hanging over there." Lust asks and his voice broke slightly, "my teammates seemed to have done something to make you unhappy. is there any way i can save them?"

'*very wrong.' Error thinks darkly, he did not know why Lust was treating him this way but it mattered little. Now that Lust was conscious he needed to get to the gateway. They were completely trapped in this universe with that it being the only way out, so it will no doubt be heavily guarded.

Error thinks of his mate; Lust clearly did not know 'know' him and yet recognized his teammates. Memory lost was a common thing for monsters who go through an overly stressful period- stress could make the Fall Down so their SOULs block out and suppress the bad memories while trying to heal their heart and mind.

Lust had just come from the pressure of being watched and now this...

'*it's fine. even if he doesn't memory me now.' Error thinks as he gives his mate a firm hug before pulling away.

Unlinking his fingers, The ERROR rose up with the help of his strings, bringing Lust with him and placing him to his feet.

"*let's hear them sing." Error growls out, "lust. no matter what. ya must watch. watch them fall to dust. watch as their souls crumble and shatter. their universes will follow them down into death."

Error felt Lust shaking but was controlling himself enough not to rattle.

The ERROR held onto Lust's shoulders and spun him around, putting his face close to Lust's face as he tries to see past the neverending flow.

Lust actually cries out at this.

"*am i scary?" Error questions trying to blink but the 'tears' that had become solid around his sockets, had made him have to stare wide orbits.

"*...no darling." Lust answers and if Error did not know him as well as he did, he could have believed those words.

"*ok. lust. ya can't turn away. ya must watch. and listen." Error says pulling away from him and gently turning him to face those who hung before them, "are ya ready?"

Lust did not answer.

The ERROR summons a wave of bones and starting with the lowest point of their remaining spines, he made them sing for his mate.

The final note was their SOULs breaking together in union.

However, Error lets them live.

"*death is too good for them." Error growls out still keeping a tight hold on their SOULs, "i'll hunt down everyone they know and love. and kill them."

Error lowers the remains of the monsters, the strings would not break and will keep them alive to witness the coming tragically. Bringing those monsters down the ground took some time since they were so high up, so he was hoping the gateway was a little clearer now; no matter who was there, he would fight to the death if in order to get his mate to safety.

"*come. my mate. let's go home." Error says reaches out and finding him, brings him near, "are ya ok?"

"*...yes darling." Came the reply, that same smooth calming tone. It was not the calming tone he wanted.

...realizing he was not going to get much far with these strings expanding from sockets, he lets go of Lust and reaches up to his orbits.

He grabs a handful of 'tears' and tries ripping them from his sockets, it was too much- he screams and roars in pain as he continually claws at his face.

A gentle touch stopped him.

"*please. stop." Lust begs him, "you're hurting yourself."

Error stops and stood in front of his mate.

"*ya just saw me almost kill ya tormenters. and ya worried about me being hurt?" Error questions him, once again trying to blink, it was a little easier this time... but now his right socket was shut closed.

"*yes... i know it sounds weird." Lust's voice spoke to him, almost sounding like himself even if it was a little worn, "...but... i can't stand seeing you in pain. darling."

Error let out a loud glitching laugh.

It echoes, lags and repeats the same notes; on stopping he reaches out for Lust and surprisingly, he met with his mate.

"*are you ok. darling?" Lust asks him in a kind voice, the same tone he had taken when they first become friends.

Error smiles and grabs hold of him tightly, "*let's go."

The strings under their feet moved and they plummeted down. 


	37. Recovery

Lust sat up in bed with many pillows behind him, all had a knitted cover on them- he had thought they would be too hot for him, but they were actually quite cool.

The heated skeleton sighs loudly, he was growing bored of being inside for such a long period of time... however, whenever he left the house a sudden fear entered into his SOUL.

Lust glances towards the window and stares at the beam of sunlight coming through.

He could hardly believe he was on the surface.

It felt unreal.

Much like the ERROR calling him 'mate' when he was 'saved'.

...and he did not dislike it...

The ERROR had descended down to the gateway, travelling at an alarming speed and fought against a whole army of creatures, being lead by the Star Sanses.

Lust had been plastered by the ERROR's side- he then debated if he should fight against him and let the Star Sanses save him. But something inside made him cling with what little strength he had.

The ERROR got hit from every side... but it was only because he was shielding Lust had he got so heavily wounded.

Lust could not understand why they did not hold back, he was part of their team, even if they did not agree with his universe's way of life, surely they would kill him.

When a blast managed to brush against his leg, Lust had cried out in pain and burying his skull into the ERROR's jacket, he gritted his teeth in order not to let anyone see his tears.

A strange stillness came over the realm.

Then the ERROR went wild.

So much dust filled the air in the hours that came after, so thick that it became hard to even breathe.

Finally, the ERROR passes through the gateway without challenge and Lust had been surprised when he entered into Sci Sans' lab.

The 'tears' that continually poured down began strings by his feet and crawled over the floor and walls, reaching even to the ceilings.

The ERROR began to move, the ends of the strings seemingly tapping as he went.

It was then Lust realized he was using the strings to guide his steps; gazing up he saw that the ERROR's sockets were completely blue since the 'tears' had come from the top and sides of his orbits as well.

Wiggling out of the ERROR's hold he found his legs were too weak to keep him up and fell into the sea of strings- which completely covered him in seconds, making him panic slightly... he was unharmed in a cool cocoon that felt safe.

Lust felt the movement.

After a few long moments, he was unwrapped on and placed on a bed- the ERROR collapsed and he was too weak to even get out and help him; all he could do was roll over and let his arm fell off the side of the bed, letting him touch the top of the glitching skull.

Sci Sans entered an eternally later, finding him sobbing as he kept stroking the ERROR's skull the whole time.

Lust pleaded with Sci to help the ERROR and he did not even know why; the worlds would be safer with the Destroyer right? But Lust hated the thought of the ERROR dying.

Sci walked over to him saying there was nothing he could do for him, then went around the other side of the bed, where there was not an ERROR flat out on the floor, and reached for Lust to check him over.

Lust gasps loudly when he saw the reaching hands and all off the bed right onto the ERROR... the strings covered him once more.

Sci came around and calls lightly to the ERROR, explaining to him gently that he could not heal his 'mate' while he was being held.

The cocoon gradually opens and Sci steps over, reaching for Lust once more.

Lust cries out for the ERROR to cover him once more. In an instant, he was wrapped up again.

So Sci seemed to decide to talk through the strings, asking Lust questions he had no answer to. It took a long time before he was ready to come out and been seen to; while being healed, he sat on top of the ERROR then whole time.

It took hours and even then he was unwilling to leave the ERROR's side- and the way through he kept asking if the ERROR could be treated as well.

Sci called some of his team to help them pick them off the floor, but Lust panic at the sight of the monsters coming through the room and crowding them.

So Sci woke up the ERROR and asked him to put him Lust on a clean bed to rest. Shockingly the Destroyer of Worlds rose up and followed Sci like a zombie, setting him on a new bed that was pointed out. Lust tugged lightly at the ERROR and made him climb on with him.

The ERROR seemingly went to sleep and so did Lust.

Some hours after sleeping, Lust woke up and hears chaos going on outside their room- he quickly presses the nurse call button, hoping for Sci to come back.

Sci came quickly and explained that the worst of those the ERROR attacked were coming in for treatment. And told him that he must stay in the room and not come out.

Lust did not understand what was happening, so he just cuddles up against the ERROR wanting to feel safe. Some of those string went around him and he smiles softly, closing his sockets he went back to sleep.

Three days later and his brother came for him. By this time the test result came back; in order not to Fall Down Lust's SOUL had blocked his memories to heal and he should return to normal in three-eight weeks.

While Papyrus or Passion as he was being called, was talking to him the ERROR was taken across the room and went into a magic barrier which blocked out the sound of Sci forcefully trying to reset some of the ERROR's bones now that he was a little more stable- Lust saw the moments when the glitching form jerks and his jaws open in a silent scream.

It felt horrible to watch and do nothing for the ERROR. 

While his brother explained the events that occurred over the years, he watched the ERROR blindly reaches out- Sci was talking to him, coming close to the Destroyer's face, which made Lust growl out.

Passion regained his attention, telling him that he was sure the ER- that 'Error Darling' would be already- why Passion kept calling his Error Darling he did not know but he did not like it.

Passion seemed so much older now, it seems that Lust no longer ket his brother out of the loop and spoke to him like a grown skeleton.

Passion went on to speak about things he could not recall;

Becoming a member of the Star Council, which he remembers partly. Reaching out to the ERROR for a deal. Joining him as an ally. Helping him talk to other Lust Sanses without fear. Helping him touch. The Lust universe continuing and the original of the multiverse, as in his own, completed. The Lust universes becoming steady and firm, no lags, glitches or viruses. Becoming friends with the ERROR. The many gifts. And... falling in love. Then how he went against the Star Council and began a true ally to both the ERROR and Nightmare.

After Sci returned from the ERROR, he had a grim expression on his features. And he told all. It seems that the ERROR has saved him from being raped.

Raped.

Such an ugly and disgusting word. And one of the worst crimes in his world. It was punishable by death.

Lust and Passion cried together. His brother did try to hug him but he moves away, curling up in on himself upon the bed. Suddenly he understood why he did not want anyone around him, or touch him.

However, as a lust monster, he needed sex to live. And death would claim him if he went without it. Lust wondered how he had stayed alive this long.

So he got his trusted friend to help him out, the ERROR who is his mate, agreed because through the magic barrier by giving him the thumbs up after Sci went in and explained that Lust needed sex and he was too weak to help.

The ERROR did not appear to be healing. His wounds would bleed randomly and he would glitch and crash. Black dust rose up in an invisible wind.

Lust finally went home, however, without the ERROR.

It was not by choice.

A strange skeleton appeared alongside DEATH.

Lust screams at them when the white and red bloody glitch skeleton ordered DEATH to take to the ERROR. Then he tries to fight them off, almost forgetting that he should not touch the deadly skeleton- thankfully the bloody glitch blocked his path, although while doing so, he took the ERROR away.

Sci came in and help the bloody skeleton move him away and even tied him to the bed, where he screamed and begged; he could not remember the words he said.

Sci managed to give a drug that calmed him down almost immediately.

Dully he watches the ERROR in the arms of DEATH and that bloody glitch staring down at him with love and concern in his socket- Lust wanted to walk over there and push that glitch away from the ERROR when he started gently stroking the ERROR's cheek.

Then they were gone in a black mist.

Lust cries for his lost without truly understanding his own feelings.

His brother had found him in a strapped to his bed, begging an unseen monster to bring the ERROR back.

After Passion understood what he meant, he quickly explained that those were the ERROR's family and that he had met them before. The bloody glitch was 'Geno' the ERROR's older brother and 'DEATH' was 'Reaper', the ERROR's brother-in-law.

At his 'home' Lust rested, his brother moving back in to care for him.

And he felt a strange ache inside whenever he needed to have sex, the heat went down but never truly withdrew. Remembering that he was meant to be mates with the ERROR, he realized this must be the reason.

That something inside his SOUL was longing for his mate.

Lust's friends came to visit up almost all at once and he shouted at them to leave- it seems he had developed a fear of crowds but was fine when there was one or two.

Lust groans loudly, he did not want to be like this. He was meant to be controlled, confident and bold. Instead, his emotions ran high, he felt scared and nervous, thinking he was being watched all the time, and would barely speak up when around his friends.

"*i just want to be myself again." Lust says softly to the sunbeam, rattling in dismay at his lot in life, "i don't want to be this time. this is not me."

A strange sound reaches his 'ears' and he turns; there was a white wall of glitches.

The ERROR fully healed, stepped through.

He stares at Lust through red-rim round glasses, blinking at him.

"*sorry jam tart. i had to die." The ERROR told him with a sigh, making Lust tilts his skull at those words; he did not have time to question it because the ERROR continued, "respawning can be anywhere between a day to a year." he walks over to the bed and shockingly, began to peel his clothes off and crawls under the cool sheet with him, "i'm home. mate."

Lust stares at him, the ERROR just crawls nearer and rests his skull on his lap and then hugs his legs- if this had been anyone else, he would have thrown them off.

A sense of peace washing over him and he brings his arms around, one hand went behind the ERORR's back and the other strokes his skull.

The ERROR lay there and Lust just stares down, running his hand over and over, watching the glitches flicker each time.

Lust felt tears fill his sockets and he angrily wipes them away.

"*i'm sorry." The ERROR spoke out, it was hard to tell what kind of emotion he had, because his voice's pitch, tone, and volume all broken and he could not see his facial expressions.

Lust bends over slightly and then notices something.

"*the error? are you crying?" Lust asks the Destroyer of Worlds.

"*shut it! jam tart!" The ERROR snaps at him and turns his skull, burying his face further into his lap as he turns on his front and wraps his arms now around Lust's waist, "i'm sorry." he was indeed crying, he could hear glitchy sobs and his bones were rattling, "i'm sorry. i promised to protect ya. and i failed to be there for ya."

Lust did not say anything. He had no memory of the ERROR who was not sure how to comfort him.

There was only a way that lust monsters comfort others... however, would the ERROR who was meant to be his mate, be up for this?

"*darling. will you have sex with me?" Lust questions and the ERROR glitched and froze- then slowly he removed himself from him and Lust panics, "oh my. i'm sorry. i thought we were mates. i wanted to comfort you like this. it's common in my universe."

The ERROR sat up, bringing the sheet up with him, it was wrapped around his shoulders but he brought it up to cover his skull so only his face was showing as he tightens it at his sternum.

"*ya my mate. i love ya. but i won't do the deed with ya. no matter how bad i feel." The ERROR told him looking downcast, "unless ya ask for it in our way."

"*our way?" Lust purrs out and could not but smirk, "please. tell me. and i'll ask."

The ERROR gives him the sweetest smile he had ever seen, making his breath catch and his SOUL pulse with magic; then he leans over Lust, very letting the sheet go, and gently kisses his forehead.

"*wait until ya remember." The ERROR told him and draws away from him, leaving him longing for more.

When the ERROR settles down beside him; he felt that ache within him return and scream. Instead of given in to the demand, Lust lay wiggles downwards and came to lay facing the ERROR, who stared back at him from under the sheet.

"*...you look cute." The words fell out of Lust's jaws unannounced, making his sockets widen.

The ERROR snorts loudly, grinning insanely at him, "*of course i do! i'm the cutest monster in the multiverse!"

Lust smiles brightly and then laughs in good humour, he did not expect such a firm declaration. 


	38. Plot-Craters

Error was trying not to dwell too much on Lust's condition- each time he did, he went off having a tantrum destroying all the worlds related to those who had harmed his mate.

He took pleasure in knowing that they discover this and fall into despair, he had bound their SOULs with his strings, in order for them to survive and live even though they were nothing but a skull, spine, and bits of ribs- soon none of their universes would exist, not even their copies.

The ERROR grins evilly, he so wanted to tell his mate all that he had done to those who hurt him... but Lust was not ready for this, perhaps would not ever be ready since his mate never did like the idea of destroying lives but knew it had to been done.

Exterminate one universe so millions of other universes could live Lust could understand... Destroying millions of copies for the sake of revenge might push his luck and he could end sleeping on his beanbag again like then he 'accidentally' destroyed Lust six-inch heals- those were such ugly things and could not understand why his mate would wear them.

Error glances over to Sci who was frowning at two SOULs in different large tubes that were next to each other. The ERROR had brought them to him and if those of the Multiverse knew what their precious Sci did in his share time, he doubted they would look on as favourably as they currently do.

The ERROR shook his skull, it did not matter what Sci was up to.

"*ya said ya were working on the flower project." Error snaps at him, causing the other to turn and raise a brow at him, "it's been aeons. surely ya have something by now."

"*well. thanks to the files ya were able to get from the other error's soul. i have a good idea of where to start now." Sci replies to him with a tight smile, "ya only just managed to access his soul files and just happens."

Error knew he was talking about Lust- he had been working on downloading some of the Flower ERROR's files that he kept when he felt the necklace he had given his mate flare up.

The problem was he could not leave the Anti-Void when downloading anything, the gateways all get locked up. It could lead to memory lost- who knew that it would not be him that would experience this.

Error had been so happy when he discovered he was able to hack into the Flower ERROR's code and get those files concerning the Flower Disease and Ink Clones along with their SOULs- but the information about the Flower Disease was the most important, they could hard out what made it into a virus, to begin with, and hopefully, find a cure.

Error had a hard time retaining some knowledge, so to combat this, he would use the files and manually write down the knowledge himself- such as Ink has to manually mimic physically traits by doing them over and over until the set into his character. Once that one set in place, Error knew it without much thought- it had a downside, if he wrote down the wrong things, he had misinformation.

The Flower ERROR was like him and took the Sci of his world's files of his 'Rainbow Inks' as he called them, and write everything down. Flower ERROR told him it had taken years to do this.

"*i want to try." Sci told him firmly, making the ERROR look his way, "i want to try to make the flowers. then make the same virus. and infect-"

"*what?! infect?!" Error roars stalking over to him and went into his face, "ya want to bring a foreign virus into our multiverse! one that we know can take over others without even the error knowing! can't ya just run it through that supercomputer ya have! that's what ya said ya do!"

"*error. let me explain." Sci says calmly holding his hand up, "i need to know how this virus works. explaining what it does without knowing its code is dangerous and we have nothing to test it on. the computer can only do so much."

"*'nothing to test it on'?" Error growls out darkly, he had not like the same Sci said that, he took a step back and sighs heavily, "i can't let ya endanger the multiverse by playing around with this. it's not just about the virus. it's the flowers. the flowers are a part of that multiverse's cord code. when someone falls in love. they grow. but there's nothing like this is our multiverse. not even a single universe that has this feature."

"*yes. that's why we need to do this." Sci went on, clearly determined to get his way, "and on a side project. i want to make a ink clone and see if the souls will take in them."

Error glitches like mad.

"*are ya crazy!" Error shouts making his glitched up voice go awry, the pitch went low and cut off and then high and screeched, "we don't need another ink running around! look! do the flower thing! but for the love of the stars! don't make another ink!"

Sci smiles at him and then sighs deeply, "*how cruel. i help ya with this flower and ya don't even let me have a little fun."

"*shut it!" Error snaps at him, glaring hard, an image of a tiny Ink appears in his mind and called him 'Papa', he rattled in disgust at the thought, "i really don't want to deal with more inks. and eight of them!? i don't know how my counterpart dealt with that."

"*can't ya get his memory? isn't that was what your data share skill was?" Sci questions as he moves back to the SOULs in the tubes and pushing a button, liquid pours in- Sci could not hear it but Error did, the SOULs screamed as the liquid touched them.

"*how are ya going to name these flowers?" Error asks looking around the room, completely ignoring the question since Sci knew the answer, there was no one else in the secret lab, but he felt like he was being watched; he wondered if it was Flower Error.

"*from the files ya gave me. i know that they are an offshoot of love." Sci explains as he watches the SOULS carefully, passionately writing down notes on his clipboard he had taken from the counter in front of him, smiling brightly and nodding, "love is the strongest emotion. it can overpower all the others and govern our thoughts and actions. in that multiverse. it produces these flowers. a love so strong that they can die from the heartbreak."

"*what are ya getting at?" Error grumbles more to himself than to Sci, he glances around once more.

"*a error in love. in love with a soulless creature that can't love back. in a realm where he can't die." Sci continues on like he was telling a bedtime story... while splitting apart SOULs in the tubes with laserbeams- their screams were starting to give him a headache, "i knew to reenact the setting. see what changed."

"*wait. can ya make the flower code work here then?" Error asks looking at him with narrowed orbits.

"*i think i can." Sci answers with a bold smirk, "i have ya blood to do off on."

"*my blood?" Error questions, he thinks carefully, bringing the files out in his mind trying to see what the scientist was getting at.

"*human's souls are connected to their blood." Sci went on not allowing Error to get the information, he turns and faces the ERROR grinning like mad, "and ya have dt running through ya magic. some that can only be found in humans. those strings. they ain't ya magic summons like ya bones. they are ya _blood_. ain't ya ever wondered about that?"

"*not really..." Error answers the insane Sci, stepping back because he had gotten to close.

"*souls container. soul essence." Sci told him stepping back also, then turning to his tubes once more, "these are what we know make up the soul. at this time. soul contain keeps in our soul essence. a broken container can't repair itself. soul essence is always going around the monster body. it gets replace."

"*why are we talking about this?" Error grumbles at him then look around quickly, he swore that there was someone there, standing in the corner of his blurry vision.

"*the sci that made the clones. he used bones of that ink. as well as the ink itself on his death. but the blood and essence he got from the flower error."

"*wait. i know this." Error thinks aloud, his files in his mind had been popping up with the keywords as Sci's spoke, "why do i feel saying this for the readers? can't ya just spit it out already!"

"*i want your blood and essence. chance the code. put it back in you. let you fallin love all over again. and have ya experience a one-sided love to see if we can grow some flowers." Sci told him straight out finally, then smiles sweetly at him, "you tell me not to break the fourth wall to the vocies. and yet ya do it yourself."

"*i talk directly to the voices! i'm allowed! it's part of my code makeup!" Error snaps at him while glaring at him darkly, and then stamps his foot for good measure.

Sci laughs lightly and went back to his SOULs that he had cut into pieces but had not faded- instead, their essence pours out into the liquid of the tubes, their screams had gotten louder. And their containers float away from each other.

"*so? what do ya think?" Sci questions him with a kind smile, "we might make this work. and finally. save the one we wronged so long ago."

"*there's an issue with that." Error growls out and quickly looks behind him, then turns back, "i'm in love. and lust loves me."

"*at the moment. lust does not love ya." Sci points out with a sorrowful smile, "and i think we should block your memories of him too. and fall in love with him from the start."

"*what. no. that's stupid." Error told him blinking at his friend like he had lost his mind.

"*why? scared ya won't fall in love again?" Sci teases him with a grin, he stares at the soul pieces and presses a few buttons. The piece shot to the bottom and the essence drifted to the top- the scientist looked pleased.

"*love. the setting of how i fell in love will change. so i won't fall in love the same way." Error told him with a deep frown, "i don't want that. and i without my memories. i might even hurt lust."

"*true. the flower error kept falling in love without even knowing who it was." Sci says with a smile and Error snorts loudly.

"*what a moron." Error said with another snort, he then grins, "do the code blood thing. but not the memory thing."

Sci turns his skull slightly his way and smiling at him, "*sure. if ya too scare to try-"

"*that won't work. i am scared. i found love. i don't want to lose this feeling. or the memories that made up these feelings." Error said to his firmly, wanting to string up his so-called friend by his toes, "what is that?"

"*what's wrong?" Sci questions frowning deeply as he stares into the corner that Error was looking to, "error. there's nothing there."

Error narrows his sockets, there looked like there was a figure in the corner. He points and gazes at Sci, who still shook his skull.

"*...we need to look at your vision again later. it might be getting worst." Sci told him seriously, then smiles kindly at him, "let's start today if we can."

"*start today? does this mean ya already begun playing around with the code? something ya not allow to touch." Error growls at him, narrowing his sockets for a different reason, "that's why i help ya out. ya not meant to be poking around stuff that ya don't understand. it can blow up in ya face."

"*my friend. need i remind you. that as a scientist. it's my job to poke around stuff i don't understand. that's how we learn. and how we understand." Sci told him smugly, "and wasn't ya a scientist sans too at one point. you of all monsters should understand my reasonings."

"*tch. don't come at me with that!" Error spat at him angrily, he gazes around once more then looks back to Sci, "fine. hurry up before i change my mind. code only. don't ya dare try and mess with my memories."

"*ok." Sci answers with a nod and smile.

**XD ~ DX**

Error wanders into his home, he could hear Lust speaking softly to someone- it was most like that Shrink Sans that was a psychiatrist, they had been speaking once a day.

And Error did not like it.

Closing the portal he shortcuts into the kitchen causing Lust to jump up slightly in his seat. There was a laptop in front of him and Error could just about make out the Shrink Sans.

Lust was quick to say goodbye to the other.

Error really did not like it.

Lust stares at him, waiting for him to say something to him.

"*hi." Error growls out and Lust pulls on that false smile he does when scared, angry or upset, in order to cover this up.

"*hello darling." Lust purrs out with a smooth voice, making Error glitch.

"*tch. jam tart." Error spat at him angrily, making his mate smile even more, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his glasses- which he now wished he had done back in Sci's lab, "can i ask ya something. and answer honestly."

"*sure darling. go ahead." Lust replies with that stone smile stuck on his jaws.

"*do ya love me?" Error questions him, he stares right into Lust's sockets, who looked completely uncomfortable.

"*...you won't kill me or my brother if i gave you the honest answer." Lust said to him and he already felt he know what was going to be said, so braced himself but he knew he was glaring, gritting his teeth and glitching insanely; this may be the reason for slight fear that appeared behind his mate's mask- the ERROR shook his skull and waits, "then honestly. no. i don't love you. i do feel comfortable and safe around you. but this doesn't not equal love. i'm sorr- error!"

Error had opened a portal to the Anti-Void and rushed through, closing it before the other could get inside.

Flopping face-first into his beanbag, the ERROR allowed himself to cry.

Error had already broken a rule of this Flower SOUL business. If the one who gives them an honest answer. The flowers would not bloom or fade- so perhaps he had to block his own memories and fall in love all over again... if he was going to do this, he was needed some help. 


	39. "oops"

Lust was not worried.

The heated skeleton glances at the kitchen clock hanging on the wall above the archway, the ERROR was normally back by now.

Even when he storms off in a huff, he normally came back after a few hours and acted as nothing had happened.

So... Lust was not worried...

"*he wanted an honest answer. i gave him an honest answer." Lust spoke aloud, trying to find comfort in his own voice.

Lust gazes down at his lonely dinner, he had barely eaten anything and had been pushing it around his plate for a while... he wonders, that perhaps, he should have lied.

Papyrus had moved out in with his mate, letting Lust's 'mate' care for him. He came around most days and his nights were now spent in fear of the ERROR... well, that fear quickly passed when he realized just what kind of monster the Destroyer of Worlds was.

An angry pussy cat.

It made Lust smile just thinking about it.

That smile quickly fades and he glances at the clock once more. It had been the afternoon when the ERROR left, the sun had set and the stars were out and there was still no sign of him.

One time the ERROR went off in angry and Lust found him peering through the window. It gave him the fright of his life- the ERROR had shortcutted by his side to calm him down in a second.

Where was the ERROR now?

Lust sighs heavy. The ache inside that had formed when he said he did not love the ERROR, was steadily becoming worst.

Suddenly his phone rang.

Lust stares at dully.

It was sitting side to his plate of cold food buzzing around and dinging loudly- it had no ID.

Sighing he reaches for it and pushes the answer button.

"*yes. hello?" Lust asks as he brings it to his 'ear' frowning when he hears a weird static sound on the other end, "the error?"

"*no. yes? it's me. heh" Calls a rushed voice... which was hard since more Sanses had similar voices and he could not tell who 'me' was with all that static happening, "we were working on a project. and the error's code got a little messed up. haha. his er... 'brother older' is running wild. completely destroying the place."

"*wait wait. slow down." Lust calls to him, a strange pit of dread formed in his SOUL, "what happened to error?"

"*well. i well. we were trying an experiment." The Sans's continues in a hurried voice, he sounded like he was running now- suddenly there was a giant explosion that was so loud Lust felt like it even rocked his phone.

"*are you alright?" Lust calls down the end, panic fills his SOUL, "is error alright?!"

"*i like how you sound more concerned over the error than me." The Sans laughed in good humour, a loud static sounded, "anyway. we'll be coming over to your place when we can get away. just so that we don't surprise you when we run through a portal."

"*yes. yes. sorry. but error? how is he?" Lust questions quickly, holding the phone tightly with both hands now.

"*aa. er.. that geno? is coming again." The Sans said with a hint of a laugh; a loud swiping sound was heard, like a huge gust of wind past by, "whoa! oi! glitchy that ain't gonna help!"

The line went dead.

Lust drops the phone, pushes backwards on the chair, bent over while holding where his SOUL was inside, tears poured from his sockets.

'*something wrong with the error. and it's my fault.' Lust thinks as he tries to take in a deep breath, 'i should have lied! oh. it hurt! i think i'm gonna pass out.'

Lust's skull felt like it was spinning or the room was spinning.

"*error. error. error." Lust mumbles over and over, sobbing loudly, all the while his mind was screaming at him, '*come on. get a grip. this is not like you! what will error think when he returns. he's not dead.'

Lust rose up and took a deep breath.

'*he's not dead? the sans had not mentioned much.' Lust thinks as he tries to regain his breathing, 'he might be fine. and i'm making a mess of myself. what will my mate think of me? this is not the skeleton he fell in love with.'

Lust sockets widen at his own thought.

"*not the skeleton he fell in love with..." Lust said softly, he took hold of his skull and rubs his temples, "who was the skeleton he fell in love with? me?"

Lust felt his SOUL pulse strangely.

"*i'm worried. i'm actually worried." Lust told himself stunned at his own line of thoughts, "me. who once laughed at falling in love. am worried over a 'mate' i can't remember?"

Lust stood up and almost fell over, he steadies himself quickly and walked over to the sink, turning on the faucet he cups his hands under, filling them with water, and splashing it over his face.

Once finished he leans both hands on the edge of the sink and leans heavily on them. The only sound how was his breathing and the still running faucet. He quickly turns it off and sighing, leans back on his hands.

"*who am i?" Lust inquiries the now silence around him, "who is the lust sans the error fell in love with? enough to make me his mate. enough to kill for me."

Lust rattles at that, that image was forever burned in his mind.

The sound of a portal being opened came- it was not the ERROR's glitching one, it came from those ones used by a normal Sans when they leapt through gateways.

Unlike the ERROR, Ink, Dream and Nightmare, along with a limited number of others, Sanses had to use gateways and could not leap without a huge power source.

Turning he ran towards the back door, opening into the dark night, he went around the side of the house and came to the steps leading down to his basement. Taking two of them at a time, Lust reached the bottom at a record pace and threw himself at the door.

Lust rushes in and ran past his new favourite pole dancing pole, coming to the door that leads to the lab that was hidden deeper in the basement.

Panting laboriously he stares inside and tilts his skull at the two skeletons standing there. One was Sci Sans and the other was the ERROR's older brother, Geno.

The bloody glitch turns to him and gives him a lazy smile- only he did not have any blood and the glitches were a lot less, his right socket was not glitched over and liked like it had been melted, grey rimmed glasses framed his face.

"*oh. so you're my mate huh?" Geno said with him that same smile, "nice to meet ya. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. also known as geno. nice to meet you."

Lust stares wordless, not understanding what the ERROR's brother was talking about, then looks to Sci Sans grins sheepishly at him and says, "*oops."


	40. The Ruined Story Line

Geno hums loudly as he folds the flour into the rest of the mix while somewhere in the other room behind him, Lust Sans was shouting at Science Sans.

The former bloody glitch had already been told what had happened after he woke up. Confusing the life out of him.

Sci had on the side of the bed and spoke softly and calmly to him- Geno was the ERROR, and they tried to hack into his own settings to block memories and not only done that but also his form too. For some strange reason.

Geno was still trying to get over what the other skeleton was saying to him when his mate and a mirror image of himself from when he was stuck in the SAVE SCREEN appeared.

The mirror image took one look at him, then glared at Sci and marched over to him. While his mate floated there staring at him like he was a ghost.

DEATH turns his gaze to Sci too, giving him a deadly glare. The room went cold. Realizing that this was not helping, the black-robed skeleton looks to him once more.

This Geno sounded a lot like himself, only glitched up, as he shouted at Sci to turn his 'little brother' back to normal- what hurt the most was, this other version of himself kept calling him 'Sweetpea' his own nickname he uses for Error.

Geno had stared longingly at his mate and Reaper just gave him a sorrowful expression but did not float over to him; it was enough to break his heart just by looking at him.

From then on, the other Geno started to get angrier and angrier with each passing minute.

And then he just glitched out- his sockets turned red and he buzzed with power.

Geno merely stared in amazement, he was not one for getting upset easily, always keeping a cool mask on, so how could this be him?

Geno hears a crash behind him.

"*get out!" Lust Sans shouts and then silence.

'*heh. silence.' Geno thinks at his own joke, according to them, he was the ERROR meaning he was the Guardian of Silence, yet on opening his MENU all he got were ERROR signs.

Geno really did not get much information out of Reaper and... himself, before the other him went crazy. From what little he did gather was, Guardians are not the main theme for this multiverse anymore.

And another thing he discovered from the short interaction was, Geno and Error had been one and the same living in the same timeline, with Error having gone back in the past to become the ERROR.

So his Sweetpea had actually been himself... that explained so much and so little.

Another thing. He had spotted his worried offspring peeking in through the open doorway. Goth and Raven. With them a shin but it was not Shiro. It was another shin that looked just like her, so just where was little Shiro? And where was Sweetheart's offspring, Radier?

The last thing he remembers was saying goodbye to everyone when they went to face the Red Echo group.

From what he was told, Reaper, Geno and a few others had been sent in a protective universe when Error and Ink RESETed the whole Multiverse to a concern point in time. Even then they only had part of their memories as they returned to their former places, then met and fell in love a different way. And slowly started remembering they 'past lives' together...

It was sweet and all but when did Geno go back in time to become the ERROR? Was that still happening now or what? Was the Geno with Reaper now suddenly going to into the past?

The questions Geno wanted to be answered piled up even more and it looked like he was not going to get any of them until he recovers his memories.

Geno kept his happy mask up, not wanting to upset this skeleton who was meant to be Sweetpea's mate.

Geno places the cake tins in the oven and glances over his shoulder, the Lust Sans seemed already upset and he never recalled there being any Lust Universes before unless his memories of there were gone...?

...the term 'lust' put a bad taste in his magic.

'*what kind of monster has my sweetpea gotten himself?' Geno thinks darkly, turning back around and shaking his skull.

Geno really did not see himself with anyone else other than Reaper, to suddenly be told he had a different mate was surprising...

He looks back at Lus-

"*whoa!" Geno jumps back and away from the Sans who had crept up behind him, "how did you get there?"

"*i walked." Lust Sans answers with a small smile, "so... geno? or error?"

"*huh?" Geno blinks at him feeling lost at what he meant, then realized what he was talking about, "oh. please. call me gen- actually no. call me error. it might help bring my memories back."

"ok." Lust Sans says with a nod, he looks at the kitchen's work counter and smiles at him, "you really made yourself at home."

"*well. i made myself a cake actually." Geno told him with a small calming smile.

"*oh my. you are different from the error." Lust Sans told him with a small laugh, covering his jaws with his hand while he did so, "so tell me handsome. will you be sleeping in bed with me. or error's beanbag?"

"*sweetpea sleeps in the same bed as you?" Geno asks surprised, he noted that smile, it was false, as someone who used to fake his emotions and masks himself behind an easy smile, he knew it right away, "every night?"

"*'sweetpea'? you mean error." Lust Sans asks with a cute tilt of his skull, then frowns at him.

'*did i just call him 'cute'?' Geno wonders blinking at his own thought, "yes. error. i call him sweetpea. did sci explain everything?"

"*more or less." Lust Sans says with a heavy sigh, "there still to be some things he won't tell me."

"*well. i'll try to fill in some of the blanks. what i can anyway." Geno told him then stares at the kitchen counter, "let me clean this up. the cakes should bake for about an hour. oh. and i'll sleep on the beanbag. that will make life easier for us."

"*oh. if you say so sweetheart." Lust Sans replies back with a smile but his tone of voice makes him seem like he was a little disappointment.

"*yes. i say." Geno said with not, letting his tone grow a little more serious now, "i think i should point out. that i don't view you as a mate. and i feel no love for you. so whatever you're hoping for. won't come."

Lust Sans merely stares at him and gives him a sad expression. Geno was started to get tired of others looking at him like that already. 

"*i understand darling. my name lust makes you think of 'terrible' things." Lust drawls out his tone becoming more flirty than Geno would like, he leans over a little too close.

"*i don't see you as a mate." Geno told him once more firmly, stepping back, "so i won't be doing 'the deed' with you."

"*the deed?" Lust said sounding very surprised and he touching his sternum like he was burnt.

"*are you ok?" Geno asks stepping forward and reaching out for him, he touches his shoulder, then threw his hand off like he had been bitten.

"*am i ok? are _you_ ok?" Lust questions staring at him sharply then follow Geno's view of sight- the former glitch's hand was completely glitched over.

"*that...hurt." Geno said stunned, then remembers his Sweetpea explaining to him his own glitches coupled along with his fear of touch, '*so. i really am sweetpea.' this sort of sealed the deal for him, making him realizes that this was all true, he was never going to his Sweetpea, his DEATH, his offspring ever again.

"*darling? are you ok? you're crying." Lust Sans asks him softly, "come over here and take a seat."

"*heh. sure. where do you want me to take it?" Geno jokes loudly, wiping his tears that were pouring out without pause. Lust laughs a little but looking over to him, he sees the other was crying too.

With a heavy sigh, Geno went over and hugs the other, causing glitches to form all around them.

"*it'll be ok. don't worry." Geno told him kindly, holding him tightly, "i'm sure we'll work through this. ok lust sans?"

"*...please. just call me lust." Lust mumbles as he returns the hug, making more glitches appear. Geno grits his teeth against the pain since he had dealt more than this before.

"*ok. lust." Geno responds rocking him gently, "so. let's talk. i'm sure there's a lot you want to say."


	41. Admit It

There was no way that Lust could have ever loved the ERROR. Just no way...

And yet, he was the one he thought of whenever he went to have sex since the Error now did not want to at all, even after he explained that he needed it to keep living.

Lust curls up in bed trying hard not to cry.

As scary as the ERROR had been, he had felt safe when he was near. Now he was living with a stranger that was meant to be his Error but was nothing like him.

'Geno-Error' as he dubbed him in his mind, was a lot calmer, did not have any outbursts of emotion and kept most of what was happening to himself. Whereas Error had been not so calm, any emotion was amplified and spoke to him and to himself- which was a little creepy when Lust first saw it.

Geno-Error was clearly wearing a mask to hide his true feelings. And Lust wished more than anything that Error recovers his memories quickly.

The heated skeleton held himself under the cool sheets, he missed Error more than he was willing to admit.

No. Actually.

He was willing to admit it now, Lust was never one to lie about his feelings and yet that was all he seemed to be doing lately. 

He missed Error so much that his SOUL actually felt like it was screaming in pain. So perhaps there was a part of him that really cared for the ERROR he knew... even did love him. And it was not some plot dreamt up by Dream in order to trick the ERROR into loving him.

Lust takes a deep breath and calms himself down. He knew there was still hope.

Geno-Error was strange in that he would suddenly cut off while talking to himself, his sockets would turn red and ERROR signs drift in them. Then he would start up where ever he left off, not even realizing that something had happened.

The only time he did seem to, was when Lust was moving when this happened. If Lust entered the room without Geno-Error seeing, the crash like thing happens, and he goes over to him and when he comes out of it, he is surprised.

"*- _i don't view you as a mate. and i feel no love for you._ " The memory of Geno-Error's words cut him deeply, he silently wonders if this was how Error felt when Lust told him he did not love him.

"*oi. are you ok?" Came the glitching voice, bringing his skull out of the sheets, he sees Geno-Error standing there frowning at him, it quickly turns to a relaxed smile, "ya rattling really loudly. i was wondering if ya were having a nightmare."

"*yes." Lust says as he sits up in bed, wiping his sockets, he had cried enough, "i must have been a nightmare. sorry to wake you."

"*it's fine. i have- well had. offspring. sometimes they had bad dreams." Geno-Error explains with an easy smile, "i would sing to you. but that might make you feel worst."

"*how so. darling?" Lust asks him with a tight smile, staring up at the glitches in the dark bedroom.

"*my voice. it's glitching more than normal." Geno-Error told him with a small glitchy voice, "didn't ya notice?"

"*no." Lust lies with a frown, over the past week of living with this stranger the voice had gotten a little bit more glitchy and he was secretly cheering inside- they barely converse during this time, with Geno-Error wanting to do his own thing instead of spending time with him. Lust would often see him talking on the phone to someone and he felt that he was losing the ERROR.

It was a complete shock from having the ERROR always him with then not there at all once he had returned; he only left for a few hours to work or meet with Geno- or Brother Geno as Lust as dubbed him.

But there was something he was happy about, Geno-Error had switched from saying 'you' to 'ya' like how the ERROR he knew spoke. The ERROR sign that normally appears by his skull kept flickering on and off.

"*...do ya want me to sleep next to ya tonight?" Geno-Error questions suddenly, even in the darkness he noticed the frown forming as he leans down to stares at Lust, "just for tonight. ya seem upset and was wondering if ya want company."

"*please do. darling." Lust replies as he moves over allowing Geno-Error to climb in next to him- he actually felt a little better already.

Geno-Error had been sleeping on the purple beanbag in the room, Lust did not think it would be comfortable to sleep on until the glitch invited him to come on it- it was big enough to lay five Sanses.

And it was very comfortable to lay... but the whole night?

A couple of days ago, Geno-Error brought up the beanbag in the living room and offer him to see for himself. So on different beanbags, they slept next to each other.

It was comfortable... but it was still not a bed for sleeping. So he spent the whole night watching the glitches on Geno-Error's body. Unlike Geno, Geno-Error did not have the bloody holes everywhere, these were off-white scars.

Lust lays there now watching Geno-Error stare up at the ceiling, listening to the small sound of static.

Lust felt he was sure he would grow to like this monster if even more time with him. But... he was not the one he was longing for.

Lust finally admits it fully, he not only cared for him but he also wanted the ERROR. In what way was a mystery to him...

'*no. it's not. stop it!' Lust snaps at himself, glaring at the empty space in front of him, 'how long will i be in denial about this?' his mind felt like it was as laggy and kept repeating the same thoughts and feeling, 'ok. it's clear i like error darling more than geno-error. nothing against you darling.' he thinks towards the other skeleton, 'but i want error. my error. so please... change back.'

"- _i don't view you as a mate. and i feel no love for you."_ Those words echoed in his skull once more.

Lust grits his teeth hard and grips onto the sheets.

'*what if i made him fall in love with me?' A strange thought came into his mind, making Lust's sockets widen, 'no. no i couldn't that wouldn't be fair. ...but error is _my mate._ right. so it's alright. right?'

Lust stares at the stranger in bed with him- who's skull glitched to black then back to white.

'*i have to do this. what if he became the error again. but with no memories of me. he'll leave.' Lust thinks and suddenly felt a little uneasy at the thought of Geno-Error leaving, 'yes. i have to do this. prepare yourself error.'

As if reading his mind, Geno-Error turns to him and raises a brow.

Lust smiles happily when he sees those glowing red sockets in the darkness, so much like his Error Darling. 


	42. Cute

Lust had been... flirty... over the last couple of days.

And he did not know how to feel because most of the lust monsters in this world that he encountered, were all flirty by nature. 

'*was this how lust treats everyone?' Geno wonders with a yawn as he entered the bathroom.

The feelings of love for the other that was trapped in his SOUL, had appeared one morning, taking him by surprise. He just laid there staring at the ceiling with Lust laying beside him- the heated skeleton told him that he drove the bad dreams away. 

On phoning Sci, he explained that they only wanted to seal his memories and not his love for Lust, so it was normal for this to return first. And then announced "* _but lust doesn't love ya._ ' ...before the line doing dead- ...he never ever the reason for this experiment in the first time, just the result of the aftermath.

Geno stares into the mirror and frowns at himself- coming from the tops of his sockets, were Error's trademark strings.

At the moment he really did not have time to think about this when Ink was suffering.

With a sigh, he remembers what he found yesterday online while he wrote in 'Lust Sans' into the search bar and discovered that someone had filmed the whole of what happened to Sweetpea's mate.

Starting at the cafe and ending when he was dragged into an alleyway.

But at the beginning Lust had declared to the world about Ink's SOULless state- even watching behind the screen, Geno could see then tension grow and the fear of those words take hold on all who listened.

Which made sense.

No Sans liked a SOULless creature and shunned them.

And if it was not for Sweetpea, Geno would have been the same. Error's indifference towards this matter and him treating Ink like a normal monster despite his condition made it easy for him to grow used to this fact.

Many in his time, had flat out denied Ink's claims at being SOULless. Declaring it to be one of Ink's pranks. 

And now it seemed that Ink had lost all of his friends when someone had challenged the Artist in the Star Council in front of everyone. Dream stood up for him, saying that Ink had nothing to prove, that he was their protector and should believe in him.

It seems that Dream is well-loved, perhaps even more so than Ink this time around, because the crowds had begun to think that the SOULless creature was using their beloved Dream.

Geno stares at him and frowns, half of his face was black... although, the cheek had no markings. 

Lifting his hand to his face he gentle strokes the blacken part.

Error gave Ink a chance and treated him no differently than any other monster, so Geno had to do the same for Lust, who was the mate his Sweetpea had chosen.

His mind lags back to Ink and his SOUL went out for his old friend; Ink had been ostracised by those he swore to protect and who he had been protecting for the longest time. It seemed that he was just continuing on with his work thankfully, not caring what was happening around him.

Geno's mind went back to his mate, the other had fought bravely and was vastly outnumbered. ...he was actually proud to call Lust his mate with that display.

"*morning cutie." Lust's voice came from the doorway, staring out of the corner of his socket towards the door he sees the heated skeleton leaning against the frame, a small secret smile on his jaws and his eyelights glowing under hooded sockets, "such a lovely monster to see first thing. i feel honoured."

"*cutie?" Geno's voice came out very glitched making Lust startle, turning fully to stare at the other, he lowers his hand off his cheek, "i'm cute?"

"*...yes darling. the cutest monster of them all." Lust told firmly, staring at him intensely.

Geno could not help up give the other a sweet smile, happy that the one he loved thought he was cute.

Sci's words echoed within him...

A strange ache bloomed in his SOUL. 


	43. Love Letter

Lust found Error's jacket. 

For some reason, he always left it behind whenever he visited Sci.

'*perhaps he doesn't want it to get damaged.' Lust thinks as he rolls over and held the front of the jacket tighter...

Yes. 

Lust had put the jacket on. 

It felt like the ERROR. 

Blood, dust, and chocolate. 

A smelt he had come to enjoy. 

Geno-Error was out with Brother Geno having a day out with the family. Lust did not want to go because he was feeling a bit off... his dreams at night had been bothering him and he was having trouble sleeping. 

At first, he had thought it was Nightmare's doing since he had been enraged that the ERROR had attacked the hub world without him- and not for the fact that he broke the agreement between them, the truth of what happened only just came out a week ago.

Seeing himself on screen had been tough. 

Lust was unashamed to say, he had cried when he saw what was happening and cheered each time he landed a hit- Geno-Error had found him watching the screen, came over and hugged him tightly, speaking to him words of comfort in that glitched up voice of Error's, if he closed his sockets now, he could pretend it was Error talking. 

Error's arms tightly on him, which showed he had watched this before. The dreading of filled him when he watched himself finally fell, completely exhausted of strength and magic. 

Lust curls in on himself, thinking of how he woke up in the ERROR's arms and seeing those monsters hanging there. Error had done that for him and he did no longer feel bad for them as he had when he first woke up.

Something hard was digging into his rib. 

With a tut, he rolls to his back and sitting up he began patting himself down. He found a pocket on the inside. 

Reaching in he brings out a small but long box with a piece of paper wrapped around it. 

Unwrapping the box he looks inside and smiles at the bracelet. It had three purple topaz in the centre with the middle on being the biggest.

"*how lovely." Lust purrs and wonders why the ERROR had a bracelet with him, there were some rings and a necklace on the ERROR's side of the bed... so another one of his jewellery? 

Lust gazes down at the paper that had landed on his lap, he could not see that there was writing inside. Setting the box to his lap, he picks up the paper and reads... or tries to, the ERROR's handwriting looked like chicken scratches, then was many lines crossed out. So Lust was guessing this was not the final product. 

Something seemed to click in his mind and he was able to read through it.

_[my jam tart. the world seems so much brighter with ya in life. like i was a dark midnight sky and ya were the stars that lit me up. making me truly beautiful. what i want to say is. ya complete me. i love every minute being with ya. even sad times. because we raise each other up again. being happy together. i want ya to know that i love ya. more than even i realized. i would lose my remaining sanity without ya. i think that ya are my sanity. making me a better monster day by day. i thought that -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- i was surprised i fell in love. i thought there was no one out there for me. ya proved me wrong and i never want ya to stop proving me wrong. i want to keep falling in love with ya. fall for an eternally. until ya have to stop falling with me. even then. i know i'll fall in love with the memory of ya. i want our life to be perfect. so i told nightmare that once we get married. i'm taking a break. so we can be together always. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------and we can have a hundred offspring. just like ya said ya wanted. we let them fill ya universe and never let the rest of the multiverse bring them harm. this is my wish too. i would love to have proof of my love for ya remaining with me. the bracelet. they're the same as ya eyelights were they glow. i loved them when i first saw them. they will match ya perfectly and glow together in elegance. because -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- because elegance is a word that fits ya fine. ya have so much grace when ya talk and walk. it makes me wonder why ya want a half-blind skeleton who trips over thin air. ya kind and caring. gentle and loving. i'm happy to have met ya. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- it makes me want to travel back in time and kick myself for ever labelling ya as everyone else did. i'm glad i got to be ya ally. friend and mate. and i hope the love between us never fades. i want --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _i want to give ya all ya loving ya forever. ya error darling.]_

Silently Lust puts the bracelet on. 


	44. Coming Around Slowly

Geno stares down at the shin and Shino stares back at the former glitch.

This was not Shiro.

And yet it was.

Shino's body but not her SOUL.

When talking to the other Geno and asking about Shiro, he thought he had just gotten the name wrong and corrected him.

...where was little Shiro and Sweetpea's Radier?

"*shino. where's shiro?" Geno question the shin who stares blankly up at him... then gave him a smile.

"*in the happy place. with her boyfriend." Shino answers the question with great joy.

"*boyfriend!?" And Geno's world seemed to halt at that news.

Geno blinks.

He could not see anything but red and black text rushing pass. There was no sound other than the loud static. His bones are numb yet painful at the same time.

Raising his arms up he feels the world around him- someone gentle taps his hands, he pauses and they tap back.

A light but painfilled touch on his fingertips, then his hand being held, whoever was there took him carefully by the arm and guided him somewhere.

It felt like forever moving through the sea of static until finally they stopped and they pulled away but did not let go, holding his hand once more. Then his other side was being held- they seemed to be standing in front of him; those hands caring for him run together, up his arms and rested on his shoulders. A light pressure, signalling for him to sit. As he starts to sit he felt his mate let go and place one hand on his hip and slide around his back, helping him down onto his beanbag.

Error lays back settling in and reaches for his mate that he could not see.

Then he felt it, his mate was crawling on his lap, sitting down and curling onto his chest. So Error slid his hands around his mate's back and rested his chin on the other's skull.

Then he waits for the worst of the crash to past.

Lust's voice was speaking gently to him, then singing.

Error closes his sockets and fell back to sleep.

Geno blinks.

Lust was kneeling in front of him, looking relieved.

"*error darling. you had a crash." Lust told him kindly, he places a hand on his knee rubbing it gentle, "are you alright now?"

Geno blinks.

He could not work out where he was or even who he was.

Geno/Error blinks.

"*jj-ja-ja-mm-m ttta-arrrr-tt-t." Geno/Error tries to say but his audio was completely messed up, "ww-wwh-aaaa-ttt-tt-'sss hh-ha-aap-pp-in-in-ing?"

Lust smiles brightly and leaning over gives him a soft kiss on the cheek, when he pulls away he notices his strings attached to his mate's teeth.

"*it's ok. error darling. you had a bad crash." Lust answers him stroking his cheek in a loving manner, "everything is alright now. rest."

"*ccc-cca-cca-ll-lll ssc-sc-ci." Error told him frowning darkly, he reaches up and grabs hold of his orbits and then rips at them, dragging his strings away, "th-th-ttth-eerry a-aa-rrr-r-e bb-b-b-bl-loo-ooo-oo- in-in-innn-ng."

Lust tilts his skull, looking a little lost by his words.

"*blooming? what's blooming. error darling?" Lust questions him, he did not make a move to call Sci as Error asked- normally his mate went to do so whenever he asked.

"*ff-ffff-lll-ll-oou-ouu- ooouur- rr-rrr-s-s-sss." Error told him leaning forward and taking his mate by the shoulders, "nn-nnn-ee-eee-dd-dd re-re-rrreeee- mmm-mmo-ooo-vvv-v- i-iinn-nnng."

"*ok." Lust answers and still did not make a move to call Sci.

"*ll-ll-uuu-uuss-ttt." Error tries to growl out but it had little effect at the moment; he pushes slightly for him to get a move on.

Lust just leans forward and kisses him lightly on the jaws.

Geno blinks and pulls away in shock... then looks around, Lust had gone and was nowhere in sight.

With a tired sigh, he leans back in the beanbag, then laid on something- alive! Jumping up he spun around to see what it was. And found Lust asleep, or was sleeping, he was he sitting up now and staring at him.

"*error darling?" Lust asks him sitting up fully, he reaches out.

"*error darling?" Geno questions he glances around to find them not in their home but rather the bedroom that the other Geno kept for them, "that's right. we're visiting geno. are ya ok lust? ya look a little sad."

"*it's nothing..." Lust clearly lies to him looking away, he was rubbing his wrist, a habit Geno noticed a few days ago not long after he stopped flirting shamelessly with him. 

  
  



	45. Get This Off Your Chest

Lust smelt burning, looking up quickly he sees his mate by the stove. Error Darling was staring aimlessly again- he had stopped in the middle of cooking some eggs, the smoke was filling the room.

Jumping out of his seat, he grabs hold of the pan and hurryingly takes it to the sink, then was about to turn the tap on when Error appears behind him, opening a portal under the pan and sending through to some random universe- it landed on one of the Skeleton Brothers' sofa.

Lust glances at his mate and notices that he was still dazed. So taking his hand, he leans him towards the beanbag that was in the corner of the kitchen- they had a beanbag in every room of the house, even the bathroom.

Lust's memories had returned. It had happened just after he found his bracelet and spent the whole afternoon thinking of and reliving every horrible thing that had happened.

When Error Darling had come back, having found him laying there in his jacket silently, carried him over to their bed- Lust had dragged the mega-glitch down with him and held him close for hours. Thankfully, he had not pushed him away, Lust would have been heartbroken if his mate had done that.

Error looked a little... strange. He had lost all traces of being Geno and looked like the ERROR he knew and loved. However, his mind was in-between two sets of memories. One moment his dazed mate was talking to him, the next, the confused Geno. And then there was the-

The ERROR coughs.

-the coughing.

It had been happening over the past couple of days.

Lust was worried, the ERROR should not be able to get sick unless it was in the form of an attack, from what he had been told.

Lust hurries to get a bottle of water, listening to the painfilled coughs behind him. Grabbing it, he races back over and kneels down in front of him.

Error was holding his jaws.

"*error darling?" Lust question tilting his skull, making Error look at him sharply; he held the bottle towards him and then notices the blue liquid between his fingers. Lust frowns deeply, he knew his mate's strings started as a liquid but as soon as they touch the ERROR's fingers, then become stringlike.

Slowly Error lowers his hands and blue surrounds his mouth.

Lust's sockets widen when it finally clicks in his mind what this was- the ERROR's blood. Error had blue blood rather than red.

"*error darling." Lust says fearfully at the fight of the blood, a crack was heard- it sounded like bones being broken.

"jam tart?" Error's glitched up voice came out much stronger than before, "why are ya..."

The ERROR paused and blinks.

"*wait." Error says blinking as he stares at him, he wipes his mouth with his sleeve, "lust? are ya ok?"

"*error darling." Lust whispers at him, leaning over, "you are bleeding from the jaws. and you're breaking without cause. and you're asking me if i'm alright?"

"*as long as ya have no broken bones." Error growls looking him up and down with narrowed orbits and then blinks, "where's sci?"

"*i never want to see him again." Lust spat out darkly, closing his sockets tightly and then realizes something very important- the ERROR was speaking with him, not in a daze and 'Geno' had not appeared at all during this time, "...error darling...?"

"*ya what?" Error asks him almost rudely, no trace of Geno's mask of kindness.

"*are you here with me?" Lust questions softly, daring not to open his orbits in case this moment vanishes, he grips the water bottle to his chest.

"*no. i'm on the moon." Error replies with a snort, he felt his mate poking his shoulder and-

crack.

Lust opens his sockets and sees his mate removing his jacket and his jumper. Soon his ribs were on display.

Lust blushes, it was not like Error to be so forward... which meant there was another reason for this.

Then he notices, across the ERROR's ribs was a thin scar, like from the genocide routes.

"*ah. ya remember." Error said suddenly, looking at him in amazement, then he covers his 'ears'..., "i'm not listening?"

"*haha. error darling?" Lust questions softly, he drops the bottle and reaches for those arms, "why won't you listen?"

"*i don't want to know if ya love me or not." Error growls out pulling away and jumping up, then stares at him strangely- then he ran.

Lust stares in surprise for a second. 

"*error darling?" Lust calls after him, leaping to his feet he races after him. 


	46. Run

'*why can't i open my portal?!' Error thinks as he runs towards the basement, heading towards the gateway of the universe that was there.

Error hears something and looks behind him- Lust was coming after him at full speed, his expression firm and his eyelights blazing brightly.

'*whoa. beautiful. tch! now's not the time!' Error thinks as his mad mate kept coming closer, 'i need to get to sci!'

"*error darling wait!" Lust calls behind him as he closes the gap.

"*why are ya so fast?!" Error screams at him over his shoulder, while trying to look ahead at the same time- this would not go well for someone who is blind..., "and why are ya chasing me?!"

"*why are you running?!" Lust shouts back at him, he could tell his mate was about to cry, but he did not want to miss this now that the flower had bloomed.

"*i don't want ya to tell me ya love me!" Error screams back, by 'screaming' it just might his audio went awry.

ERROR signs filled his vision.

Error blinks as he meets with the stairs going down- poor and blocked sight combine, he missed the first step completely and went skull first downwards.

Blinking he stares at the archways of the basements doors.

"*error darling?!" Came Lust's panicked voice from beyond the static, suddenly his mate was filling his vision, tears dripping on his face.

"*jam tart. i'm sorry." Error told him, his voice was so glitched up he wonders if the heated skeleton could even make it out.

Lust leans down and kisses him over and over- at this rate, the flower that bloom would return to his SOUL if his mate confirms his love for him.

'*can these kisses be counted a 'confirming' his love?' Error wonders to himself as he lays there and allows Lust to kiss him, 'if its about intent? or when its through just being spoken? what if the other lies and the flowers return to the soul? in other words... when the monster realized they are loved back?'

"*error darling. i love you. i love you so much." Lust told him and words similar, "please. talk to me. tell me you're ok." he had straggled him and doubled over on him, so they were face to face, "please be ok."

"*ya sitting on an injured monster. ya dumb jam tart." Error growls at him finally, putting his strength into his arms, he pushed them both up- he noticed just how weak he was and he suddenly realizes why Lust had been able to keep up with him.

"*but you're the error. so it's fine." Lust told him softly, "it's fine. you'll live."

"*of course i'll live. no fall will break me." Error snaps back at him, gently pushing him away- his mate's legs came around his back as he sat up fully, "off."

"*i love you!" Lust says again, giving him more kisses, then a smile broke through, "guess you fell for me all over again."

"* lust no." Error growls as he grabs him, "get off. i need to see my ribs."

Thankfully, Lust did as asked and not joke anymore; he came to sit next to him.

Error ran a hand over his scar.

"*it's in there." Error mumbles to himself, he felt light pecks being placed on his cheek, Lust now wraps his arms around his shoulders and leans fully on him, "i need to get these off quickly."

Error uses his magic to summon a bone... which failed.

Growling darkly he turns to his mate, "*summon two strong bones. one like a hammer. one sharp."

Lust moves back to stare at him, then holding his hand in the air two bones start to form, then leaning forward he kisses him once more, a little harder.

Error reached out for the bones, the first thing he did was use to hammer one to beat the bottom of his sternum and false ribs.

Lust looked stunned and stares at the blood oozing out from there.

"*don't worry. trust me. it'll be fine." Error told him with an insane grin, he leans over and smiles his mate.

"*wish you told me that before breaking yourself to pieces." Lust told him firmly, looking actually angry with him, which was a rare emotion for his mate to show towards him now.

A loud crack.

The two skeletons look down.

The bottom of the had come away from the rest and the ribs attacked were hanging onto it by strings- no. by roots.

Error stares and laughs in triumph and using the sharper bone tore at the roots and ribs. In the end, he decided to rip the whole thing off. It was painful, but the ERROR had grown used to pain over the years.

The sternum and ribs were free and he turns the sternum part so the inner side was facing upwards, there was a small flower with a thick stem. The ribs had buds forming were.

"*it's a boy!" Lust says with a smile, then leans closer to him with a deadly glare that could even give Geno a run for his money, "error darling..." he questions a little too sweetly, "why do you have a that growing in your ribs? and does it have anything to it for you coughing up blood? can you not brew properly?"

Error felt sweat forming at the side of skull, he looks away, "*no." he lies and glitches badly as he did so.

Lust sighs heavily as he closes his sockets- on opening then quickly his eyelight blazed in anger once more.

"*i finally understand what your brother told me when he said you were reckless with your body!" Lust cries out angrily, he leans against him and then gave him a light smack, "you moron! take care of yourself!"

"*i'm fine." Error told him places the flower down and turning to hug him.

"*no you're not." Lust told him grabbing his cheeks and making him face him, "stop hurting yourself for stupid reasons. and remember. there are others who love you. they don't want to see you hurt. i don't want to see you hurt! you're my mate. and i love you dearly. so please..."

"*well... i will... i decide to take some time off." Error quickly explains, hugging him tightly, "we can be together without any disturbing us. i plan to lock ya universe completely. but with-"

"*i know." Lust told him, he pulls away with a smile and leans his frontal bone upon Error's, "i found your letter." then he pulls away and held up his right wrist where those gems he found shone brightly in the dim lighting.

"*..found my..." Error began and he felt himself flush blue, "ya went through my things?!"

Lust merely smiles and then stares at the flower.

'*the bud and roots will do.' Error thinks as he tore away ribs, leaving the sternum with the purple and red gladiolus flower, "here. but it has to be seal in a container." he hands the bloody sternum with the flower to Lust, who quickly took it, "and we need to get to sci now."

Error gathers up the ribs and roots, then rose up. Glancing down he sees staring at the flower lovingly.

"*what should we name them if they survive?" Lust questions making Error blink at him in confusion, "but giving them to me. does this mean you want me to brew them? can you really not?"

Error glares at him, frowning deeply, not understanding what he meant.

"*ok. let's go to sci." Lust says climbing to his feet carefully, smiling at the flower as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Error nods, holding his ribs close to his bare... ribs. They entered the basement together. 


	47. Seen

Lust hums softly.

Error who finally back to himself was talking wildly to Sci; the pair was behind a magic shield that blocked out their voices.

Lust watches sadly as his mate points at the dead soulings that was clotted together in the broken ribs on the talk in front of them.

It seems that Error had formed soulings at some point, then that failed to fossil them into a skeleton key. There were lots of them too, which he could only guess was because of the high DT that ran through ERROR, if he was DETERMINED to have a hundred offspring like his letter mentioned, then this might be the cause.

Lust glances down at the sternum piece he was holding close in his lap. A lump of strings formed together and harden, with little soulings holding on for dear life. They were purple, red and in-between colours. They were bright at the moment but how long will they last with being attached.

Error did say to trust him, but their soulings needed to be brewed now that they had come away from the mother.

Lust glances down and was wondering if he should just place them in his ribs and see if they will take.

Gazes sideways, he sees three SOULs in a tank.

Was this what Error meant when he said, 'they need to be kept in a container'?

Lust rose up, carefully holding his soulings in one hand- he went ripping his top open so he could see, he gingerly moves the sternum piece and soulings, up his rib cage.

'*please take.' Lust thinks as he pulses his SOUL out to him, 'do they recognize me?' bending over he watches through the gasps as the soulings flew off one by one and connected themselves to his SOUL. What was left was Error's failed fossils and it seemed to have attached itself to the inner part of his sternum, making it making uncomfortable at first but after a while, it felt nice.

Lust smiles sadly.

All this time Error had soulings forming within him and he did not notice.

Soulings were proof of love and-

A feeling of dread washes over him.

'*what if i was the cause.' Lust thinks as he carefully removes his hands from his ribs, then held his jaws in worry, "*what if when i said i didn't love. the soulings couldn't form?"

Lust quickly rose up and hurries to his mate, not caring that he was covered in blood and not caring that he said he needed to speak with Sci alone.

Entering the magic shield he rushes to mate and hugs his side. Error glitches at the touch, then turn slightly and return that hug with one arm.

'*we have come such a long way.' Lust thinks to himself, closing his sockets and enjoying the nearest of the other, 'i wish to forever fell with you too... i should become an outcode too.'

Error and Sci were still talking, his mate knew he was there but it had not fully registered because they were speaking so passionately. Most of what he could make out was 'blooming' and 'souls' and even 'Ink'.

Lust frowns and opens he orbits, stares at the table in front of them, seeing the dead soulings bound in the strings. For some reason, they had not broken. And even if they had been alive, he doubted Error would have been able to brew that many.

Lust now had to mourn for those lives that never formed. Perhaps this was why soulings return to the mother's soul if they fail to grow, not even knowing they were there.

Even though he would mourn, he was overjoyed as well.

His ERROR had come back to him. His love remembers him. 

"*-and ink is now an outcast." Sci went on as if trying to make Error see reason, "just allow me to try."

"*why is it that each time i allow ya to 'try' something. i end up dead or reformed or having memory loss." Error growls out darkly, "i've given ya so many chances. tell me why i should give ya yet another one?"

"*because ya my friend?" Sci says with a shrug, "and friends forgive and forget."

"*'i'm seriously thinking about killing ya here." Error snaps at him stepping forward and reaching up for his sockets, "i can easily move ya data into another sans. so don't test my thinning patience."

Sci raises his hands up in front of him and steps back. Lust felt no pity for him, just as he felt no pity for the ones who attacked that on in the cafe- when his memories returned, he even grins when he realizes what his mate had done for him.

'*perhaps i have become villain as well?' Lust purrs and rattles against his 'evil' mate.

Suddenly his mate seemed to notice him there.

"*lust! what are ya doing in here?" Error questions looking around at him, then frowns at him, "why do ya top ripped up? where are the flowers?"

"*flowers?" Lust asks tilts his skull while frowning.

"*error can't see them as soulings." Sci spoke up and Lust turns to him and glares- the heated skeleton no longer liked the other for any reasons. He played both sides, he used his mate for experiments, he tricks his mate into getting things for him and he was the cause for the memory block his mate had.

"*flower? can't see them as? why?" Lust said looking up at Error who was blinking, looking between them as if they were speaking another language.

"*it might be mental stress. he can't believe failed to brew his soulings. so he thinks flowers were growing under there." Sci explains quickly, then gesturing the to dead soulings that held no light unlike the ones he placed inside him, "he sees the dead ones as flower buds. and the fossils as roots."

"*what are ya two going on about. they're flowers." Error spoke up looking suddenly tired, "right?"

Lust felt his tears forming, he hugs his mate tightly not knowing what to say.

"*they're flowers." Error told him firmly, looking ready to throw a fit to prove his point, "flowers that grew from my love for ya. that's all... wait. where are the ones i gave ya?"

Lust pulls fully away, placing one hand to his chest smiling brightly.

"*since they were still alive. i've placed them inside me." Lust told him, Error's expression turned to horror, "it's alright error darling. one might survive."

"*sci..." Error glitches out, slowly looking enrage, "do something. get those flowers out. they shouldn't be there."

"*now hang on." Sci rose his voice, holding his hands up again and coming forward, "it'll be alright. if anything were to happen it would have happened by now."

Error blinks, he clearly did not see the logic behind them.

Lust laughs and holds onto his mate before he could go over and kill the other, no matter how interesting that would not. Lust's feet start to drag as Error marches towards the other.

Sci was smart enough to run.

"*error darling. as much as i would like for you to kill him. we do need him alive." Lust told him with a small smile, then glares at the thankful look Sci send his way because the ERROR listened right away to him.

"*yeah. anyway. error. ain't ya gonna be locking ya self down in lust's au-" Sci start but was cut off by a glitches hiss.

"*i was. that was before all this happened." Error snaps at him, "i can't leave it. not while ink is having a meltdown."

"*i'll look after ink. go lockdown." Sci says smiling at him, "it'll be fine."

"*ya 'fine' always leads to trouble." Error growls at him, wiggling in Lust's hold but seemingly not trying at all since the ERROR could easily grip out of his grip.

"*so. what's happening?" Lust suddenly spoke up, the pair stare at him, "error darling. i love you. i want to be your mate for as long as i live. so if you decide to not lockdown the au and stay with me. i guess i have no choice but to become an outcode. but first. let's take a little break and plan our wedding. ok error darling."

Error's sockets widen.

Lust smiles at him. 


	48. Hugs and Glitches

Error stares off into the distance white, where tiny lines could be made out- the strings and the SOULs.

While trying to make Lust an outcode, they decided to live in the Anti-Void for a time. Error managed to grab a hold of Ink long enough to make him a pocket of life there. And with that set up, Error put a seal around them, blocking any trace of the Anti-Void maddening power reaching his mate.

Lust understood right away, that by leaving he will outlive his family and friends. So he said his goodbyes while they were all young and he could remember them as they were.

Lust vowed never to set foot in Lust Tale ever again.

Error glances over to his mate who was 'sunbathing' on a towel placed over the 'grass', with the fake light in the 'sky'.

It had been many years and they had not been blessed with any offspring- Error was sure it had something to do with those flowers Lust stuck up his ribs like a moron.

Error sighs and marching over to his mate, then flops down next to him, lifting up so he now hugging him close from behind.

They married.

The wedding was huge.

Even Ink had crept in wearing a disguise. Error chose to pay no attention to the other... he was not doing any harm, in fact, Ink had gotten a lot quieter over the years that followed.

Lust laughs softly and snuggles against him.

Error returns that laugh.

The ERROR's laughter fades.

He was glad that nothing came of those flowers inside his mate. But he thought it was the reason for why Lust could not form any soulings now and wanted them out somehow. At first, they were just linked to his SOUL and looked like soulings about to leave, however, they went inside and now looked like a souling ready to escape its mother's walls and begin to brew.

The soulings had slowly formed into one over the years too- and ERROR thinks 'souling' because that was what it looks like now. At first, all he could see were the flowers.

Error studied and pondered over this matter for a time. He came up with; the flowers of the other multiverse does not have a sprite so it took the form of the nearest thing it was based on. Love for another SOUL.

It was painful to look at sometimes, it was worst because Lust liked to talk to the thing as if it was a real souling.

But Lust formed no fossils and that lump of bone being to the ERROR was stuck on his inner sternum. Error offered to remove it but...

"*i like having you inside me. error darling." Lust had purred at him with a small smile, hooded sockets and cute tilting of his skull.

Error flushes at the memory.

"*so. such a lovely shape of colour. error honey." Lust told him leaning back and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"*did ya ever think that we would be together?" Error asks him glitching slightly, he already knew the reply.

"*haha. if someone told me that we would even be friends. i would have thought them mad." Lust answers right away, he twists in his arms and faces him, "but. we can't really decide who our hearts and souls fall in love with. and i'm glad it's with you. i can't imagine myself with anyone else now."

Error nods and leans into his mate.

"*error honey." Lust purrs and pushes down the ERROR to the floor, his eyelights turning to hearts, "remember when you could not even look me in the socket." he leans down and kissing him softly, "or when you wouldn't even leave that closest. the big bad error is such a cute thing."

"*i remember. so shut it." Error growls at him darkly, he grips hold of his hips and flip them around.

"*oh my. don't 'flip' out but you did really 'turned' over a new leaf." Lust purrs as Error hovers over him, the ERROR glares, "so? going to pun-ish me."

"*please. if ya start anything punny. i'll..." Error began and pauses at the Lust's grin, "shut it! i don't want to hear it. heh. i know how to punish ya."

Error flops down on top of his mate, sealing all movement and then just lay there without doing a thing.

Lust starts wiggling right away, moaning at Error to do something.

Error grins insanely.

The ERROR buries his face into his mate's mate, who sighs happy, but he still did not do anything.

Soon his mind drifts back to the past, to a time when he was Reaper's mate when he was Geno. And then he became the ERROR watching his love and his past self lives happily together. Watched as the world crumbled around them and the RESET of their multiverse.

The time he was with Nightmare, he had an idea. Nightmares were mental powers and with his plan to separate his data to create another Geno, their SOULs came together making Radier.

It worked.

Error copied his own data and made another him. With this he blocked out his own memories of being Geno and with the Geno blocked out his time as the ERROR.

Problem now.

There were two Genos.

So he had to seal the copy...

Once this was all over the ERROR actually collapsed, having used all of his power. And waking up he knew that he once was Geno but just could not hold any of the memories of that time. All had to do was wait for the right time.

With Geno back in time Error mourned for his loss.

Then unsealed the copy. Because it was still him, both were him.

So Geno had woken up and did not remember the events of the Red Echo.

Reaper had been so happy vowing not to take any mate other than him, which sadden Error but he understood.

Error had his full memories now. From being a Sci Sans, to an 'After' Sans, to Geno to the ERROR.

Then the end came.

Error and Ink fused their power to open a RESET so this would never happen. Ink had no memory of this and he was not surprised, the moron could barely remember yesterday, so thousands of years were out of the question.

And now the Multiverse had an ERROR, so there was no need for Geno to go back in time again.

Error thinks of Shino, who shared Shiro's body for a time. Two SOULs living in one body. When the RESET happened, Shiro and Radier escaped into the Void. Guardian theme no longer existed, thankfully, he was no longer bound by the Silence title given to him by Fate. In fact, Fate no longer had full control of the Multiverse anymore.

"*error honey!" Lust screams out trying to free himself, "please! let me up. let's kiss! cuddle! and make out!"

"*hehahaha. no." Error laughs at him, "take ya punishment while i fill in some plot details so this story can end."

"*error!" Lust calls to him sharply, the ERROR pauses, when his mate calls him 'error' and not 'error honey' or 'error darling', he knew that he was in trouble or something bad was happening.

The ERROR quickly gets up and suddenly he was found himself in a firm hug and which made him be covered in glitches.


	49. Limit Of Rainbow

Lust gasps loudly and fell hard on his side, turning and sitting up quickly he sees a webbing of blue glowing strings blocking the path to the black ink.

Screams and cries were heard all around them as the Husks finally managed to break through Core Frisk's protections.

"*my jam. get up." the ERROR calls to him, he glances further down and sees the 'tears' pouring out of his mate's sockets. Error was pumping his magic into the strings and then came growing further out, raising to the skies and travelling across the land at a fast rate.

Lust leaps to his feet and starts running toward his mate and-

The Artist was there.

On the other side of the webbing strings.

With the ERROR.

"*error honey!" Lust cries out in panic and froze when Ink slammed his fist through Error's ribs causing his whole body to jerk and glitch-

But the ERROR did not move nor fight back, just stood there and grins at him.

"*error!" Lust screams in horror, he stops when he sees the Artist staring at him with blank sockets.

"*How is it Lust Sans can be loved. But Ink can not be loved?" Ink questions with emotionlessly, "Ink has always done everything for SOULs attention. And yet. Ink gets thrown away. Lost and forgotten. Ink is meant to be loved. So Ink will take that LOVE back."

Ink pulls his arm back and wore out Error's SOUL.

The strings dimmed greatly but there still going strong.

Lust felt tears running down his sockets when he watches Ink step close to his back and presses their jaws together. All the while staring at Lust.

Lust summons his bones and roars in a rage, he attacks the strings trying to get to his mate and that ink strain. The strings would not give.

And despite having his SOUL out of his body, the ERROR leans his skull back and headbutts Ink, making him stumble back, SOUL still in hand.

"*Ink wonders what the ERROR taste like." Ink told them as he raises the SOUL up to his jaws and opening his mouth, swallows it whole.

Lust looks to his mate.

Cracks started to show.

"*my jam." The ERROR calls as he turns to smile at him sweetly, half his face was melting and black dust rose at the same time, "i love ya more than anything."

"*error!" Lust screams in agony and horror, his mate was fading in before his sockets and fell to his knees while vainly reaching out.

"*more than anything." Error glitches out with that same sweet smile, "so. run."

And then he was gone.

Nothing remained but the strings.

Ink was staring blankly.

"*Well. That was new." Ink comments staring off into the space in front of him.

Lust watches as the Artist just leaves.

And left all of his destruction behind.

Monsters and humans alike all still ran from the Husks that chased them.

"*run to the strings!" A Sans shouts out from close by, "they'll save us!"

Turning numbly, he watches the monsters and humans racing in his direction.

Lust watches when the Husks came close to the strings, they fell to the ground.

And Lust giggles insanely- the Strings! they held an intent to protect their mate so strong that it lasted even after the monster's death.

Lust leans over and curls in on himself.

"*i'll kill you ink." Lust hisses out to the strings that he now notices there on the ground too, "even if it's the last time i'll do. i'll kill you."

Lust uncurls himself and wipes his orbits.

"*and i know just where to start." Lust said aloud, making others look at him "time tale. that sci has something to do what it. i'm sure. this is his fault. and he should have records on what this virus is."

Lust gazes around at the helpless creatures.

"*who will help me?" Lust shouts over them, "who will help me save our multiverse from the horrors of ink?! from those husks! you have already seen the saving power of the strings! this now is the only truly save place left. it will be only a matter of time before the remaining universes fall."

Lust smiles evilly when those around him began to cheer in agreement; he did not care for these creatures, all he wanted to do was kill Ink and then join his mate in death. 


End file.
